Operation RESCUE
by Caro N
Summary: With their global organization in danger and only their own teammates to rely on, Numbuhs 1-5 and Numbuhs 9-14 must find the means to bring down the greatest enemies that their archfoes could conjure--themselves.
1. Characters Analysis

Me: Okay, I'm gonna start by describing my characters. This is not the first chapter; just a character analysis. That way, less questions will be asked later.

Chloe: You're sure about this.

Me: Um, no.

Alexis: Just get it over with. At least people will know who your people are before they actually see the first chapter—who knows when _that'll_ be.

Me: Aw shut up Ally.

Searching KND Files

**Activating "KND Kid Scan"...  
Kid Scan Commencing...  
Access Approved**

**Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 9**

Name: Matthew "Matt" Pluto

Age: 11

Agent: Numbuh 9

Position: Leader

Hair: Straight, short brown

Eyes: Brown

Nationality: American (from California)

Wears: White T-shirt, green vest, jeans, white sneakers, green band

Likes: Strategizing, martial arts, compromises

Dislikes: Evil adults, failure

Secrets: Likes Numbuh 10

**Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 10**

Name: Siriah "Siri" Kaldorei

Age: 11

Agent: Numbuh 10

Position: Weapons creator

Hair: Straight, long blonde with braids at the sides

Eyes: Hazel

Nationality: American (actual hometown unknown)

Wears: Sleeveless white top, black shorts, white arm sleeves, white legwarmers, black sneakers

Likes: Making weapons, blueprints

Dislikes: Evil adults, pointless situations

Secrets: She's adopted

**Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 11**

Name: Zen Chou

Age: 12

Agent: Numbuh 11

Position: Information specialist/co-mechanic

Hair: Messy, black

Eyes: Brown

Nationality: Chinese

Wears: Gray polo shirt, brown shorts, dark brown loafers, thick glasses

Likes: Reading, reading, reading, reading, computers

Dislikes: People insulting his intelligence

Secrets: None

**Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 12**

Name: Eric Onze

Age: 11

Agent: Numbuh 12

Position: Mechanic

Hair: Messy, short blonde

Eyes: Blue

Nationality: American (from Florida)

Wears: White jersey, red shorts, gray sneakers

Likes: Flying, Numbuh 10, Numbuh 13

Dislikes: Evil adults, Numbuh 9 (sometimes)

Secrets: Likes Numbuh 13

**Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 13**

Name: Kayla Markham

Age: 11

Agent: Numbuh 13

Position: Long-range retrieval/specialist

Hair: Straight, short red

Eyes: Green

Nationality: American (from Texas)

Wears: Maroon turtleneck, brown vest, jean skirt, brown boots, brown hat

Likes: Eating breakfast food, Numbuh 12

Dislikes: Evil adults, annoying people, anything she doesn't understand

Secrets: Likes Numbuh 12

**Accessing Files on KND Agent Numbuh 14**

Name: Naomi Cloud

Age: 9

Agent: Numbuh 14

Position: Escape planner

Hair: Straight, black braid

Eyes: Brown

Nationality: Native American

Wears: Tan skirt, red shirt, brown loafers, feather in her braid

Likes: Playing with Rainbow Monkeys

Dislikes: Evil adults

Secrets: None


	2. Log 1Monkeys are Scary, but Goodygoody's

Me: Here we go with another story.

Chloe: Caro, wouldn't it be better if you finished the ones you're supposed to be working on first instead of a new one.

Me: Hey, I get ideas! Blame my imagination and my ideas!

Chloe/Alexis: (sigh)

Me: Okay, for starters I don't own KND but I do own the Florida branch, the Sniper Chicken, the Scrambler Ray, the Super-Sonic Siren, the Book Sludge, the Anti-Gravity Beam, and the H.U.M.V.

Amanda: The what, the what, the what, the what, the what, the what, and the what?

Me: (rolls eyes) Just start the mission.

Alexis: Roger that!

Numbuh 2: Hey, that's my line!

Alexis: SO!

**Accessing mission archive**

**Mission archive loaded…**

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.**

**Real **

**Evil**

**Situations **

**Cause**

******Unhappy **

******Experiences **

**Log 1—Monkeys are Scary, but Goody-goody's are Scarier**

Time: 3:00 PM  
Location: Florida 

The 11-year-old boy paced around and around the central control room of a very large tree house situated right next to the Florida coast. The house itself was a remarkable thing, being shaped from a very large palm tree. Though no one knew it, the tree house was the headquarters of the Florida branch of the secret operatives known as the Kids Next Door. The boy pacing the room was the leader and mediator of the group. His name was Matthew "Matt" Pluto, codenamed Numbuh 9.

Matt stopped pacing the room and turned toward the only other person in the room: a serious bespectacled boy named Zen Chou, codenamed Numbuh 11. He was the oldest of the group and therefore, the least excited.

"Where is everybody?" Matt asked him.

Zen looked up from the enormous book he was reading. "Numbuh 12 is out surfing, Numbuh 14 is playing with that freakish monkey doll you got her, and who knows where 13 is."

"What about Numbuh 10?"

Zen shrugged. "Usual." He went back to the book, which was behaving like the Bermuda Triangle; he rarely got out of it.

"What are you reading?"

"A book on the Everglades," Zen replied seriously. "And keep it down with your pacing. I can't reach the best part yet with all the noise."

Matt looked interested. "What's the best part?"

"You'll see."

Matt shook his head and resumed his pacing around the room. Adult crime waves had simmered down for a while now so there hadn't been many new missions. _Besides, we're not the absolute best for handling missions outside Florida._

The door to the control room slid open, and Kayla Markham, Numbuh 13, bounded into the room. Her brown hat was tipped sideways on her flaming red hair and her face was freckly from the bright Florida sunshine.

"Hi boys!" she called brightly in her thick Southern accent. "How's it goin'?"

"Just dandy," muttered Zen from behind his book.

Kayla looked confused. "Uh dandy?"

"It means 'great, wonderful, perfect' in laymen's terms," said Zen in a bored "learnt by heart" tone of voice.

Kayla raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Ah don' know if Ah'll eva undustand you Numbuh 11."

"What's there to understand?" Zen asked, his voice muffled by the turning of pages. "This is my last year as a member of the Kids Next Door. You won't need to understand me because I'll soon be gone."

Kayla shook her head and looked around the room. "Where's Numbuh 12?"

"He's outside surfing," said Matt. He grinned mischievously. "Why?"

Kayla's face turned as red as her hair. "Um…no reason. Ah jest wanted to know."

Matt rolled his eyes. _Yeah right._ Everybody knew that Kayla had an enormous crush on Eric Onze, or Numbuh 12; everybody except Eric that is. _Numbuh 12's just so oblivious…but I guess it's because he's got his sights set on—_

At that moment, Matt felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped about 5 feet!

"Sorry," said a female voice. "It's only me."

Matt turned around and grinned foolishly. "Oh. It's okay Numbuh 10." He blushed, noticing her hand was still on his shoulder.

Siriah "Siri" Kaldorei, codenamed Numbuh 10, pulled her hand away and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. Her gold-flecked hazel eyes narrowed down at the blueprint in her left hand. "Hmmm…"

Matt watched her with a sort of dazed look on his face. She had skin almost as pale as the moon when it rose above the surf. Her eyes held an intent absorbed gaze as she studied the blueprint. _I wish she'd look at me that way sometimes.  
_

"Yo. Earth to Numbuh 9. Do you copy?" Numbuh 10 was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Matt jumped again. "Eh? Oh sorry Numbuh 10. You were saying something?"

Siri rolled her eyes. "Before you completely zoned out, I was asking if I could borrow some forks from the kitchen."

"Forks? What do you need forks for?"

"My new experiment," Siri replied. "So may I?"

"Well…okay."

She grinned. "Thanks." Walking away, she rolled up her blueprint under one arm. At the same time, Eric walked in; his blond hair still wet and smelling of salt water. He'd changed out of his swimsuit and was dressed in his normal attire. "Oh hi Numbuh 12," said Siri distractedly.

Eric's eyes lit up like headlights at the sight of her. "Hi Numbuh 10," he said cheerfully. "Listen, I'm going back to the beach a little later. You wanna come with me? The waves are excellent."

"No thanks." The sliding door slid shut behind her.

Eric shrugged. "Um…okay."

"Why do you even bother Numbuh 12?" demanded Kayla with an exasperated sigh. She tried to hide the note of jealousy in her voice. "You know she doesn't like you."

Eric glared at her. "She does too like me," he snapped. "She just doesn't realize it yet."

Kayla sighed. "Boy, yer hopeless. Ah think she's got more of a _thing _for Numbuh 9."

Matt blushed and waved his hands. "Keep me out of this Numbuh 13."

"Say what?! Numbuh 10 does _not _like Numbuh 9 any more than a friend and he feels the same way. Right Numbuh 9?"

"Ummm…uh…right. That's right Numbuh 12." Matt forced a broad smile. It came out crooked.

Kayla sighed and tipped her cowboy hat low on her forehead. "Boys."

"What?"

"Nuthin', nuthin'."

The last member of the KND, Naomi Cloud, rushed into the room. She was small for her age, but incredibly fast. "'Scuse me leader," she said to Matt earnestly. "Can I have some batteries?"

"Sure why?"

"You'll see. Thanks." Naomi rushed outside again.

The older members looked at each other. _What is Numbuh 14 up to?_

Across the hall, they could hear a medley of songs belting out from one of the rooms. Zen buried himself even further in his book. Eric planted his hands over his ears. Kayla flattened her hat down over her head. Matt sighed.

"Aw come on guys. It's just a monkey."

Zen said nothing. He shrunk up behind his book.

"Jest a monkey? Do you got yer head screwed on backwards Numbuh 9?"

"I agree with Texas on this one boss. It's not just a monkey. It's a _Rainbow Monkey._ You know how crazy that girl is about them."

"Oh get a grip. It's not that bad."

"YES IT IS!"

* * *

Siri lifted the cover off of the finished product and grinned. _Perfect. _She had been trying to work on the climbing gear for weeks now. _Climbing gear's pretty useless down here,_ she thought. _But I'll bet it'll be useful if we have to scale a mountain or climb out of ditches._

As she coated the forks with metallic paint, the sound of _"RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS!"_ echoed outside.

Siri rolled her eyes. _Numbuh 14's at it again. I'm__ gonna kill Numbuh 9 for giving her that stupid singing monkey. _She put the brush down and reached for her heat lamp.

The sound of the Rainbow Monkey theme song stopped.

_Phew! _Siri turned on the heat lamp and picked up her brush. However, she dropped it when she heard a scream.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_What the—?_

"Numbuh 14?" she called.

Silence.

Siri wasted no time. Grabbing onto two of her prized weapons, she dashed through her sliding door and out into the hall.

"Numbuh 14?" she called. "What's going on?"

She raced down the corridor and turned left. "OEFF!" She almost fell over but a pair of hands caught her.

"Numbuh 10?" It was Matt.

"Numbuh 9?" She blinked and glanced behind him. The other KND operatives stood there, except for Naomi.

Siri pulled herself out of Matt's grasp and darted down the hallway. "Did you hear Numbuh 14?" she asked him as he and the others followed her.

"Yeah. We all did," he answered.

"What d'ya suppose happened to her?" asked Kayla worriedly.

"Something foul I'll bet," Matt muttered darkly. _Smart move. Whoever's behind this chose to attack the minute we let our guard down. _They found the door to Numbuh 14's room and he knocked on it. "Numbuh 14?" he called. "Naomi? Are you in there?"

Silence.

Matt tried the door handle but it was locked. He glared at it and then turned to Siri. She launched a sidekick at the door.

_BAM!_ The door flew open, though it surprisingly remained on its hinges. They raced inside.

The first thing they saw was Naomi tied to a mechanical stretcher with a gag in her mouth. Her dark hair had come out of its feathered braid and her Rainbow Monkey doll lay on the ground, slashed.

The two other things in the room were a group of glowering men and another group of five children—the most evil-looking children they had ever seen. All of them were pasty, blue-eyed, and proper looking.

"Mmph! Mmmph!" called Naomi but of course, her teammates couldn't understand her.

"Who the heck are you five?" Eric demanded angrily. "And what are you doing with Numbuh 14?"

The group of kids seemed unperturbed by his outburst. "Nice to meet you too Eric," they chanted in unison. "We are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

The KND operatives looked at each other. "The Delightful what from down the where?" Kayla murmured.

"Don't you guys know anything?" Zen sighed. "These are top priority villains of the Kids Next Door. Not us, but other Kids Next Door operatives."

Kayla frowned. _Never heard of 'em._

"We know you've never heard of us Kayla," said the Delightful Children, as if they had read her mind. "We don't live around here and even if we did, we wouldn't waste our time with the lowly class of Kids Next Door operatives like you." Matt started forward but Siri held him back.

"What do you want with us then?" Siri yelled fiercely.

The Delightful Children laughed coldly. "You. We need your body."

"Heck no!" Eric burst out. "You are NOT laying a finger on Numbuh 10!"

"Ooooh. Does the surfer boy have a crush?" The Delightful Children sneered while Eric turned red. "We don't need just _her _body; we need all of your bodies. You're going to help us in getting revenge on the Kids Next Door team that always beats us."

"So basically, we're just stepping stones?" Siri asked furiously.

The Delightful Children nodded. "Get them!"

Instantly, the henchmen closed in on the KND.

"Game time guys!" Matt yelled.

Siri launched a flying sidekick at the nearest person. "Mind if I start without you?"

A very buff man grabbed onto Matt but he was more than well prepared. "Eat mustard fiend!" he yelled, spraying the man with a squeeze bottle of mustard he'd snagged from the kitchen.

Kayla uncoiled a length of rope she'd tied at her waist and whirled it like a lasso. "Ah was brought up ropin' cattle and horses," she muttered, looping the rope around three of the cronies. "Don' see how people make any diff'rence." She captured them and yanked them to the ground.

Eric fought hand-to-hand with a couple of the guys while Zen, completely ignoring the action around him, walked over to Naomi. He pulled the gag out of her mouth and began untying the ropes. _Why did they have to make this thing double-knotted?_

"Numbuh 11! Heads up!" Naomi screamed. A man with bushy hair and eyebrows was running at him.

Quickly, Zen opened his book and aimed it at the crony. A wave of green sludge shot out of it and splashed against him, sending him flying into the wall.

Naomi and the others stared at Zen in shock. "What was that?" Matt asked hoarsely.

"The best part," he replied nonchalantly. "It's called 'Book Sludge.' I've been waiting to test it out for weeks."

"And _we've_ been waiting to test _this _out," five voices chanted. The KND turned just in time to see the Delightful Children aiming an enormous machine at them. A greenish beam blasted out of it and before the kids knew what was happening, they were floating through the air. "We call this the Anti-Gravity Beam."

Eric thrashed his arms around like a drowning swimmer getting nowhere. "Great, I did _not _come in here just to take a tour of Numbuh 14's ceiling!"

"Oh hush yer mouth," Kayla snapped as she levitated next to him. "Yer whinin' and complainin' ain't getting' us anywhere!"

"You lecturing me isn't going to get us anywhere either Tex!" he retorted fiercely.

Matt floated between the two and separated them. "Will you both shut up?" he asked exasperatedly. "We've got enough on our plate as it is."

Naomi glanced at her slashed-up Rainbow Monkey on the floor. _I've got an idea. _"Numbuh 13, can you use your lasso to get me my Rainbow Monkey?"

"Numbuh 14, this ain't a time to be playin' with a Rainbow Monkey."

"Just do it please?"

Kayla shrugged and lassoed onto the monkey with her rope. She yanked and the monkey sailed into Siri's arms. Siri passed it to Naomi.

Naomi reached inside the lining of the stuffed animal and found a tiny switch. Next to the switch was a stitched label: _Super-Sonic Siren. Do not press unless you are alone in the house and are a big fan of Rainbow Monkeys. _She looked over at her teammates. "Cover your ears guys."

"Why?" Zen asked her.

"Trust me. Cover your ears."

The others shrugged and complied. Naomi pressed the switch and threw her doll at the Delightful Children before covering her own ears.

_"RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS!" _

The sound was so deafening, it sent shockwaves across the room. The Delightful Children clamped their hands tightly over their ears, letting go of the Anti-Gravity machine. With nothing to support them, the KND collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Matt jumped up, pulling Siri with him. "RUN!"

They dashed out of the room, the Rainbow Monkey theme ringing in their ears.

"Numbuh 14," Eric said breathlessly. "I am never going to insult the Rainbow Monkey ever again."

Matt quickly punched in the code opening the door to the H.U.M.V. (Hovering Utility Moving Vehicles) and inside. Lying beside their vehicles was their emergency stash of food and supplies in case something went wrong.

"So what's the plan leaduh?" Kayla asked Matt.

"Simple. We have to get out of here."

"Any other ideas?" Zen asked.

"The other plan is that you come with us."

Shell-shocked, the KND turned to face the five Delightful Children and their Anti-Gravity machine. "H-How did you escape from Numbuh 14's Rainbow Monkey?" Eric demanded.

The five laughed evilly. "That was easy. We turned it off."

Eric opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of water.

Siri dug into her pocket at the same time as the Delightful Children fired the beam of green light. Pulling out a compact the size of her two hands, she opened it and reflected the beam on another vehicle.

The others, however, were not nearly so lucky. "Numbuh 10!" Matt called down to her.

"What?"

"I want you to get out of here. Escape while you still can."

Siri shook her head hard. "What are you nuts? I'm not gonna leave you guys with these…these freaks."

"Oh thank you very much," the Delightful Children muttered sarcastically.

"Listen to me Numbuh 10! You _have _to go!"

"NO!"

Kayla and Eric grabbed each other's hands. "C'mon Numbuh 10!" Kayla hollered. "There's nuthin' you can do fer us now!"

"She's right! Save yourself!" Eric added desperately.

Siri's bottom lip trembled but she shook her head again.

Zen had buried himself in his book again and seemed completely unaware of his surroundings. Naomi, however, was nodding in agreement with Eric, Kayla, and Matt.

"Num—" Matt stopped and then said her real name. "Siri, please listen to me."

Siri looked up at him.

"You must leave now. That's an order!"

"But Matt…"

"That's an order!"

Siri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right." She kept a firm hold on the compact while backing away into one of the ships. _But first… _She pulled out one of the weapons she'd kept attached to her waist: a gun in the shape of a small chicken (A/N: Think the cucco from the Legend of Zelda) and fired it at the Delightful Children.

Eggs instead of bullets shot out of the chicken's open yellow beak and rained down on the kids. They exploded like little land mines into sizzling, gooey, yolky, messes. The Delightful Children swiped at the hot sizzling eggs, but they didn't let go of the machine.

"Numbuh 10 RUN!" Matt yelled out.

She nodded and rushed over to a small ship shaped like a teacup. She closed the hatch and took off.

"Uh-oh!" Eric yelped.

"What-oh?" Kayla asked him.

"Umm…does she know how to fly that one? It's a new ship," Eric admitted foolishly.

Matt cursed under his breath as she watched the ship fly out of sight. _Siri…be careful…_

* * *

Me: Well, that's about it for now. Tune in next time for the next chapter.

Numbuh 9: So what's going to happen now that we're screwed?

Me: Relax, Matt. You're not screwed. Siri'll meet up with a bunch of very familiar kids so don't worry.

Numbuh 10: But I can't fly.

Me: Oh well.


	3. Log 2 First Impressions

Me: Dum-dum-de-dum-dum. Back again for more true readers?

Chloe: Caro, I highly suggest that you work on your other stories before moving onto this one.

Alexis: Yeah. Didn't you say that you were going to update "The Bearer of Memories" very soon?

Me: Yes I did but I said I would update it before "The Years Ahead" not this one. I didn't plan on starting this one.

Cipher: Yeah, you're starting this one before ours.

Sienna: Yeah.

Me: Sorry. Anyhoo, you know what I don't own and what I do own. There's only going to be one KND operative other than Numbuh 10 mentioned in here for now. Don't get mad at me Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5: Why?

Me: You'll see in a bit. Places everybody!

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.**

**Real**

**Evil **

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Real **

**Unhappy**

**Experiences **

**Log 2—First Impressions **

**Time: ??? **

**Location: ???**

_How do you fly this freaking thing? _Siri thought frantically as she adjusted the dials on the dashboard in front of her. _Great, Numbuh 12 forgot to install an autopilot on this infernal contraption. You think that would be the first thing he'd install if another person had to fly instead of him. _

She had been soaring through clouds for the past three hours. The ship was fast, that was guaranteed at least, but she didn't know what she was flying over. _Darn old map is busted too. The next time I see Numbuh 12, I'm gonna kill him. _

A faint flashing light appeared on one of the buttons next to the dashboard. Siri looked at it. _Terrific, I'm almost out of gas too…gas? _She peered at the tank powering the flying vehicle on the wall. _That's not gasoline; that's water! So I'm almost out of water. Heh, funny. _

Siri sighed and pushed forward on the joystick that Numbuh 12 established in place of a steering wheel. The whole ship lurched forward and began a nosedive down through the clouds. The clouds parted, revealing a scattering of houses and such. Small suburbs twinkled with tiny lights. _Okay time to pull up._

Unfortunately, the joystick was not known for pulling-up and snapped in half as soon as she pulled it. _Oh this can't get any worse can it? _

Siri peered out of the windshield. The ship was a goner and she knew it, but there might still be a chance for her to live. The only option was to jump.

She strapped on one of the emergency packs of food and clothing she had found inside the ship and looked around. _Nothing else worth taking. _She opened the back door.

The wind nearly whipped her off the ship._ This was _not _how I was planning to spend my day. Oh w__ell…it's been nice knowing me,_ Siri thought. She closed her eyes and jumped.

The sun was starting to set over the roofs of the houses but no one was outside watching it. No one save for a pair of 11-year-olds sitting next to each other in the park.

One of the 11-year-olds, a plump girl with red-brown pigtails, was staring at the golden orange sunset with absolute rapture on her face. Her large eyes, magnified even more by her glasses, gazed dazedly at the streaks of pink across the sky.

The other 11-year-old didn't seem to find the sunset or the girl so enchanting. He actually seemed rather bored but then again, it was hard to tell due to the dark sunglasses he wore over his eyes.

In reality, Nigel Uno, codenamed Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door, _was _bored. Not that his life was always this monotone, far from it. It was just that nothing exciting had happened all day—and hanging out with Lizzie did not qualify as exciting in his department.

Lizzie sighed as she continued to stare at the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful Nigey?"

"Uh-huh." He raised his eyes to the clouds, wondering what the rest of his team was doing right now.

Lizzie sighed again and leaned her head against his shoulder. Nigel did his best to ignore her sudden gesture, heartily wishing that something would happen. _What am I supposed to expect? That someone's going to just fly out of the sky and plow into the ground?_

No sooner had he thought that, something hurtled out of the sky towards their spot.

Nigel wasted no time. "Lizzie!"

"What?" she asked dreamily.

"Get off! Quick!" He disentangled himself from her arm and stood up.

Lizzie sat up straight. "Nigel, what is it?"

_POW!_

The "thing" slammed into her, plowing her into a crater. The force of the blow knocked Nigel off his feet but he got up again.

"Lizzie!"

A hand reach up from the crater and a kid around Nigel's age climbed out. A helmet concealed most of the kid's face so there was no way to see if it was a boy or a girl. He or she was slim but not much shorter than Nigel.

Nigel walked up to the kid. "Hey you!" he snapped angrily. "What right do you have plowing someone in the dirt like that?"

The youngster looked up at Nigel, then at the crater where Lizzie used to be. "Oh my gosh!" It was a female-sounding voice. The kid tugged off the bulky helmet and tossed it aside. "I'm really sorry!"

Nigel blinked. "Uuuh…" The kid turned out to be girl after all, and a very pretty girl at that. Long blonde hair tumbled down to her shoulders and her hazel eyes stared at him with a chagrined expression. The moonlight made her skin look almost as pale as her sleeveless shirt.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated sincerely. "Was that your girlfriend? I didn't know."

"Well…" Nigel began and stopped. "Look, are _you_ okay?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? After the crash I mean."

"Oh. I'm fine," she stuttered. "Sorry."

Nigel looked down into the crater. "Lizzie, are you all right down there?"

"(cough) Yeah!" came a voice. "I'll be up and out in a minute Nigey!"

The blonde girl looked up at Nigel, her bemused expression speaking her thoughts: Nigey?

Nigel smiled at her and held out a hand. "Need some help?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks." She took hold of his hand and he hauled her up. "Sorry about—Lizzie."

"It's okay," he said kindly. "Things like this happen. Well, not always like this but you get what I mean." He cocked his head. "What's your name?"

A smile lit up her face. "Siriah Kaldorei. Everybody calls me Siri. What's yours?" Neither kid had let go of the other's hand but they didn't care.

"Nigel Uno," Nigel replied. "Pleasure to meet you Siri."

While the pair stood there smiling at each other, Lizzie heaved herself out of the crater. Her clothes were scratched and covered with a light coating of dirt. However, her glasses nearly fell off when she saw them together.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY NIGEY!" she shrieked, darting up to the pair and pushing Siri's hand, and Siri, away from Nigel. "IF YOU WANT TO HOLD SOMEBODY'S HAND, THEN GET YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!"

"Lizzie!" Nigel scolded her. Lizzie ignored him and snuggled herself against the front of his red shirt. He glanced at Siri apologetically.

"Um…your name is Lizzie right? I apologize for um, crashing into you earlier," said Siri nervously. "I just…couldn't control where I was going."

"It was my pleasure to help you," said Nigel.

Lizzie nodded. "It's okay," she said cautiously, but her eyes narrowed at the pretty blonde girl suspiciously. "But not my pleasure to meet you."

Siri crossed her arms, her expressions suddenly cold and disapproving. _Man, I say I'm sorry and what does it get me? _

Nigel chose to intervene, sensing the tension between the two females. "Um…Lizzie, isn't it time for you to go home?"

"You're supposed to walk me," said Lizzie adoringly. She shot a death glare at Siri. "She can walk herself home."

"Y'know, normally I would regard that as a smashing good idea," Siri retorted sarcastically. "But I can't walk home. I live in Florida…which reminds me, where am I anyway?"

Lizzie and Nigel's jaws nearly hit the floor. "That's a long way to walk," said Lizzie after she recovered.

_No _duh_ Genius!_

"I have an idea," said Nigel brightly. "You can come with us Siri and afterwards, you can come with me to my house. I'll find a means of arranging transportation for you there."

Siri shrugged. "Fine by me."

Lizzie nodded once but she was still glaring at Siri. Siri responded by spinning a chicken-shaped gun around her finger. Her cold expression read: _one more evil eyeball from you and you'll get something right through your forehead. _She stuck the gun into a pouch that hung around her waist before picking up a worn bag.

Nigel noticed the symbol on the corner of the bag but said nothing. _Hmmm…it appears this Syria Kaldorei is a lot more than what she makes out to be. _

"Bye Nigey!" Lizzie called from her window. "See you later!" She blew him a kiss.

Nigel flushed out of embarrassment while Siri snorted with laughter. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded to lead her up the street to his house.

"So which house is yours?" Siri asked him.

"You don't need to worry about that. My house should stand out."

Siri nodded and focused on the ground. Every now and then, she glanced over at Nigel. She wasn't sure why she did. He was about an inch taller than her with dark sunglasses that concealed his eyes and most of his face. Although his choice of clothing (red sweatshirt, khaki pants) was traditionally plain, she couldn't help feeling very unsettling around him. It was probably his voice, yeah, that was it. _He's got a really cute accent…_

Nigel noticed her staring at him out of the corners of his eyes. "What?"

Siri blinked, turning red. "Nothing."

Hn, now would be a good time to ask her. "Siri…"

"Yes Nigel?"

"Um…" _Oh well, might as well say it straight out. _"Are you…are you a member of the Kids Next Door?"

Siri's head shot upward. _What?_ Her hand closed around the handle of her Sniper Chicken. "What…did…you…say?"

Nigel didn't appear to have noticed her agitated state. "I asked if you were part of the Kids Next Door," he repeated calmly. "Why, what's wrong?"

Siri whipped her gun out and pointed it straight at his chest. Nigel blinked, startled. "And just _why _do you ask that?"

Nigel gulped. _This wasn't how I was expecting it to go. _"There's no need to get paranoid Siri," he said nervously. "I was just asking."

"What's it to you Uno?" she demanded fiercely. "Are you part of some evil adult plan? Or are you just a spy disguised as a kid?" She pressed the gun closer to his chest. "Well?"

Nigel didn't really want to fight her. It wasn't because he was afraid of losing; it was because he was afraid of hurting her. _But if it's what she wants…_ He reached down and pressed the button on his shoes.

Instantly, jet packs roared to life beneath the soles of his shoes. He rose into the air about two feet higher than Siri was. She fired the gun but he easily dodged the egg blasts by flying around. "Siri!" he called down to her, irritated. "I just want to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about Nigel!" she shot back angrily. She took aim and fired again. This egg blast barely missed his ear. "And I don't want to talk!"

"Well _I _do!" He flew down at her and wrestled the odd chicken gun away from her hands. Holding it, he soured up again and aimed it at her from his position. "_Now _will you talk?"

Siri glared at him and then crossed her arms. He's good. "Fine. _Yes_ I'm a Kids Next Door operative. I'm Numbuh 10 from the Florida branch and the weapons master. That thing you have in your hands right now is a Sniper Chicken, capable of homing in on a person if desired. " She scowled. "Happy now?"

To her surprise, Nigel smiled broadly. "Very." He landed on the ground and gave her back the Sniper Chicken. Siri blinked. _What?_

"Nice to see you on your guard Numbuh 10," he said seriously, still smiling. "But a little too forceful if you ask me." He crossed his own arms. "Surprised? I'm Numbuh 1, leader of the Kids Next Door in this residence."

Siri's eyes widened to side plates. "Num…Numbuh 1?" Then that means I…oh man! "I am sooooo sorry!" she moaned, dropping the gun at her feet and covering her face in her hands. "I didn't know! Boy, I'm such an idiot!"

"You couldn't have known," Nigel replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look up. "Don't worry Numbuh 10. All's forgiven and forgotten."

"Not really," said Siri. She shook her head. "Now that I'm here…with another operative…I need to ask you for your help."

Nigel frowned. "On what?"

"My teammates back home are in trouble. We were attacked by a group of five freakish kids and their cronies. I was…" she bit her lip. "I was the only one who escaped." _I bet they've got everyone now…even Matt. _She shook her head again, trying not to feel too afraid for her best friend. 

Nigel thought about it. _Five freakish kids…sounds like five very familiar foes to me. _"There's no need to worry Numbuh 10," he said briskly. "Leave everything to my team. We'll help you in any way we can."

Siri's face split into a grin and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

Nigel's face turned as red as his shirt. "Uuuuh…no problem."

Siri realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing as well. "S-sorry Numbuh 1. I didn't mean to do that. Guess I got a little carried away."

"It-it's okay," he replied, breathing heavily.

"Can I ask you something Numbuh 1?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is Lizzie…are you and Lizzie…really a couple?"

Nigel stared at her. She gazed back at him, her eyes wide and childlike. "That's well…yes you could say that."

"Oh." There was no trace of disappointment in her voice, only confusion. "What do you see in her?"

Nigel flushed uncomfortably behind his shades. "Well…um…uh…"

"Forget it." Siri waved the thought away with her hand. "You'll only hurt yourself if you continue to think like that."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her up the sidewalk again. "My teammates are waiting."

"And _mine_ are in captivity," she reminded him."

"I know. We'll get them back Numbuh 10. I promise you."

Me: Wow! Another chapter completed just like that!

Alexis: Why can't you be like this with your other stories?

Me: Um………….I dunno.

Alexis/Chloe: -_- (groan)

Numbuh 9: I have a question Caro. Where are we?

Me: Oh you'll see Numbuh 9. You'll see. BTW, this story is NOT going to be a 1/10 couple story! They're only going to be friends, really good friends. That's it.

Numbuh 1: Thank God for that.

Numbuh 10: Yeah really.

Numbuh 12: Good. I can't stand Numbuh 1!

Numbuh 13: (rolls eyes) Ah think he's kinda cute.

Numbuh 1: Oh…no…

Numbuh 12: Well what do you know?

Numbuh 13: You can't stand anybody who Numbuh 10 likes!

Numbuh 12: Shut up Tex.

Numbuh 13: You shut up!

Numbuh 12: You shut up!

Numbuh 13: No, you shut up!

Numbuh 12: You!

Numbuh 13: You!

Me/Chloe/Alexis/Numbuh 1/Numbuh 9/Numbuh10: -_-; Oh brother.


	4. Log 3 The Best of the Best

Me: Here we go again. I don't own Kids Next Door but I _do _own the group from Florida and I own Numbuh 17 (but not her numbuh), and I'm only going to call our heroes (Nigel and Matt's group) by their real names. Everyone else will be called a Numbuh except for Numbuh 274, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 362 when they finally come along. This chapter is longer to make up for not updating. Man, what is it about this fic that makes me want to update it in a hurry?

Chloe: Why are you asking us?

Me: Ah…I dunno.

Chloe/Alexis: (sigh)

Me: So are you mad at me Numbuh 5?

Numbuh 5: Why?

Me: (shrugs) Well…considering last chapter…when Numbuh 10…and Numbuh 1…

Numbuh 5: I ain't mad at you. I told ya, Numbuh 5 only likes Numbuh 1 as a friend.

Me: (looks mischievous) So you wouldn't mind if they kiss?

Numbuh 5: WHAAAAAAAAT?!

Numbuh 1/Numbuh 10: 0_0

Chloe: (grins) Told you that would get her attention Caro.

Numbuh 5: (grabs my neck) Ya BETTAH not make that happen!

Numbuh 1/Numbuh 10:

Chloe: (uses her telekinesis to lift Numbuh 5 away from me) Run for it Caro—and don't say I never did anything for you.

Me: (nods) I am never making fun of you ever again. Gotta go!

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.**

**Real**

**Evil **

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Real **

**Unhappy**

**Experiences **

**Log 3—The Best of the Best **

**Time: ???**

**Location: ???**

"Numbuh 9? Wake up Numbuh 9!"

"C'mon leader. Wakey, wakey!"

Matt's eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Uuuh?"

Eric and Kayla both looked relieved. "Thank goodness," Kayla muttered. Her cowboy hat had fallen off, revealing her messy red hair. "Ya'll had us worried."

Matt sat up with Eric's help. His back ached something terrible but otherwise, he felt fine. "Oh man. How long was I out?"

"Longer than Numbuh 13 and I were, that's for sure dude," Eric replied softly. He looked around the locked prison. "Man, that was some pretty powerful stuff they injected us with. We don't even know where we are."

"Oh that's easy," said a voice from the cell opposite their own. A boy with blond hair sticking out from underneath his blue hat peered out from between the bars. "Yer somewhere below the Delightful Children's mansion."

"At least we think it is somewhere beneath their mansion," said another kid inside another cell. This one was a girl with dramatic dark eyes and a hood.

Matt's eyes widened. "Hey, you're Numbuh 142 from the Kids Next Door in Texas and Numbuh 17 from the sector in Egypt!"

The boy nodded. "An' yer Numbuh 9 from Florida. Ah heard the Delightful Children targeted you guys next after us. Nice to finally meet you."

"You're the latest batch after 142's team," said Numbuh 17 briskly. "My team was captured a week before his and before us were the teams from Spain, Canada, and China. I think they're ready to do France next."

Numbuh 142 cocked his head at Matt. "When they brought you in though, Ah wuz confused. Ah thought they said you had six members in yer team, not five."

"One of our teammates escaped," Matt informed him. "But we don't know if she's okay or not." He stared at the ground. "I hope she's okay."

Kayla nodded grimly. "It's all Numbuh 12's fault. He should've warned her about the ship."

"Well how was _I _supposed to know she was going to use that ship?" Eric snapped. "I wish _you_ escaped instead so I don't have to listen to you."

Kayla's green eyes flashed. "Ah didn't ask to be here!" she snapped back. "Besides, Ah pity Numbuh 10! She's out there all alone with nuthin' an' nobody who gives a tinker's toot about what happens to her!"

"I care about her!"

So do I, Matt thought darkly.

"Sure got a funny way of showin' it."

"What do you know about feelings _Tex_?!"

"Plenty more'n you do surfer boy!"

Eric glared at her. "What is your problem girl? Are you jealous of the fact that Numbuh 10 has people who care about her and you don't?"

Kayla flushed crimson. "Ah ain't jealous of her!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

_ "NOT!"_

_ "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!"_ Matt yelled at the top of his voice. He was breathing heavily. "Can't you two quit fighting and give us all a break?"

Kayla and Eric turned around, crossed their arms, and snorted. "Hmph."

Numbuh 142 looked perplexed. "Are they always like that?"

"Welcome to my world."

**Time: 8:00 PM**

**Location: Kids Next Door HQ **

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., otherwise known as Numbuh 2, added the last slice of bread on top of the club sandwich he was making. The sandwich filled with lettuce, cheese, beef, tomato, and some more cheese; was nearly the size of a small box.

_Knock Knock_

"Aw darn it." He slid off the chair, leaving his sandwich. "Someone's at the door."

His friends, parked in front of the TV, did not move.

"Well don't all jump up at once," Hoagie muttered sarcastically. He stalked off toward the door, still holding his sandwich.

Outside, Siri was admiring the structure of the treehouse. "Yours is a lot more high-tech than ours," she said to Nigel. "Then again, you don't live in a palm tree."

"That's true," Nigel agreed. The door creaked open and a round kid with goggles worn around an aviator cap peeked out. "Ah hello Numbuh 2."

"Hi Numbuh 1!" he said cheerfully, letting the pair inside. He shut the door and turned around, stopping at Siri. Then he looked at Nigel, then back at Siri. "Wow! You actually broke up with Lizzie?"

Huh? Nigel and Siri looked confused, and then they glanced at each other. "WAH!" Both jumped away, blushing furiously.

"No I didn't," Nigel said briskly when he recovered. "But I'd like you to meet Numbuh 10 here."

Siri smiled at Hoagie, her golden hazel eyes shining. "Nice to meet you."

Hoagie stared back at her, a goofy grin on his face. _She is so…beautiful._ "H-hi. My name's Hoagie but my code name's Numbuh 2."

She nodded, still smiling. "I heard." Her smiled wavered to one of confusion when she eyed Hoagie's sandwich. "Um…that's interesting."

Nigel noticed the goofy look on Hoagie's face. It disturbed him greatly. "I'll introduce you to the others. They're probably parked in front of the television again."

Siri obediently took his hand and followed him. Hoagie, still struck by her beauty, followed.

"Guys? Guys!"

"Wot?" A boy with a blond bowl-like haircut and wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans appeared from the kitchen. His eyes could barely be seen underneath his bangs. "Oh hey Numbuh 1. Glad ta see yah're home." He had a thick Australian accent.

"Glad to be home Numbuh 4," Nigel replied.

The small boy nodded before his eyes zeroed in on Siri. He raised his eyebrows—what could be seen of them anyway. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Siri Kaldorei, Numbuh 10 from the Florida sector of the Kids Next Door," Nigel replied briskly. "She's sort of stuck here so I asked her to spend the night."

Numbuh 4 stuck out his hand and shook hers. "Pleasure ta meet ya. Ah'm Wallabee Beatles but ya bettah call me Numbuh 4."

Siri nodded. "Sure thing."

_Well this is a good start,_ thought Nigel to himself. It was not like Numbuh 4 to be polite to females so at least this proved her being an operative prevented him from saying something rude.

"Is dat food ready yet Numbuh 4?" a voice called from the living room.

Wallabee closed his eyes and sighed. "In a minute."

"You have to get food for your teammates?" Siri asked him in surprise. He nodded. "Why?"

"It's mah turn." With that said, he turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Leaving Wallabee in the kitchen, Nigel and Siri headed over to the living room. Hoagie cocked an eyebrow at them. "Uuuh, you guys don't have to hold hands, y'know."

The pair blushed again and let go. Hoagie smirked. I guess Numbuh 1 just figured out that Numbuh 10 is cute, Lizzie or no Lizzie. 

The living room was completely different from the living room at the Florida KND HQ. In Florida, the living room was large and airy with skylights in the ceiling. The smell of the ocean constantly drifted throughout the room and the whole area resembled an indoor beach.

Here though, the room resembled an ordinary living room save for the large screen TV. There were a few couches and a throw rug scattered around. It was pleasantly cozy.

A small head peeked out from the top of the couch. The head squealed in delight. "NUMBUH 1!"

Nigel raised his hands in defense but the girl attached to the head leaped over the back of the couch and tackled him a tight hug. He was thrown off of his feet and onto the floor.

Siri's mouth dropped open in shock but Hoagie was shaking with laughter. Nigel struggled out of the girl's hearty embrace and stood up. "Good…to see you too…Numbuh 3," he gasped.

The girl bounced up, grinning broadly. She was quite pretty with long black hair that reached to her waist and sparkling dark eyes. She wore an oversized green sweatshirt with long sleeves that covered her hands. Her whole appearance seemed to radiate boundless energy and innocence.

"Oooh! You brought someone home!" She looked Siri up and down and clapped her hands. "What's your name?"

Siri grinned foolishly. She couldn't help it; the girl was just too cute. "Um hi. I'm Siri, codenamed Numbuh 10."

"I'm Kuki but my friends call me Numbuh 3," the cheerful youngster replied. "Where'd you come from?"

"She came with me Numbuh 3," Nigel spoke up.

Kuki giggled. "I like your new girlfriend Numbuh 1. She's really pretty and she's even an agent like us."

Nigel's face turned red for the umpteenth time in an hour. "You have it all wrong Numbuh 3. Numbuh 10 is just a new friend of mine."

Kuki's face fell for a minute. "Not your girlfriend?"

He shook his head. Her face brightened. "Oh well!" She turned around, avoiding the bewildered looks on Nigel and Siri's faces, and called to the TV set. "Oh Numbuh 5! Come and meet Numbuh 1's friend!"

"If it's Lizzie, Numbuh 5 don' wanna move." A female voice drifted back towards them.

"It's not Lizzie," said Nigel irritably. He honestly didn't know why Numbuh 5 despised his girlfriend so much.

"Well, why didn'tcha say so?" A girl with darkish skin leaped over the back of the couch and landed neatly in front of them. "Wazzup?"

This girl could not have been more different from Kuki. Her skin was the color of cinnamon brown sugar and she had her long black hair plaited in a French braid down her back. She wore a blue-and-white T-shirt that reached to her knees, gold hoop earrings, and a red cap over her head. She looked laid-back and absolutely sure of herself.

"The name's Abigail Lincoln," she said carelessly. "But you'd be bettuh off callin' me Abby or Numbuh 5."

Siri nodded. "You can call me Siri or Numbuh 10."

Abby nodded once and looked over at Nigel. "So is _she _duh reason ya took so long on your date wid Lizzie?"

"Sort of," said Nigel. His expression behind his sunglasses was serious. "She needs our help."

"With what?"

In response, Nigel gestured his hand to Siri. "Go on Numbuh 10."

Siri waited until Wallabee came into the room (laden with food) before she told them about her teammates in Florida. When she got to Matt's name though, Nigel interrupted her. "Excuse me, but did you say Matt? Matthew Pluto?"

She nodded, confused. "I knew Matt," said Nigel thoughtfully. "He and I were friends quite a while back. He moved to Florida when I was seven."

"Funny dat someone ya once knew comes up again," Abby said with a chuckle. She leaned over and accepted the sandwich Wallabee handed to her.

Siri went on to describe the rest of her teammates before mentioning what had happened that day to them. "These five freaky kids kidnapped the others with an Anti-Gravity Beam. They said that only one group of kids was able to defeat them time and again." She frowned. "I just don't get them. They all have pale blue eyes 'cept for one, pasty skin, and they talk in unison in zombies. Do you know them because we never fight them—even though they're on the top priority villains list."

Zombies? The five operatives wondered to themselves. Then it clicked.

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane," Wallabee declared, slamming his fist into his palm. "Ah shoulda known they'd pull somethin' like this off."

Siri nodded. "I don't understand them. Why are they like that? They're kids like us aren't they?"

"They may be kids but they listen to adults," Nigel answered her. "Unlike us."

"So tell us about the kids that defeated 'em," Hoagie butted in, chewing his sandwich. "Do we know 'em?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "How the heck should I know? The Delightfuls only said that the kids in _their _sector are the only ones they can't capture."

Kuki's eyes widened. "But the only people in their area is us!" Siri stared at her. "I'm serious. Their mansion's in a deserted part of town not that far from here."

Then the best KND operatives in the world are…no way! "That can only mean one thing then," Siri declared. "Your team is the only one that can stand up to them. You're the best of the best."

"Duh best of duh best? Whoa, stop wid duh praise girlfriend," said Abby, holding up her hands. "You and I know duh best agent is 274."

"I'm not saying he's not the best agent," said Siri impatiently. "I'm saying that your team is by far the most successful team of KND operatives in the world. _You _are the only ones who can stop the Delightfuls."

Wallabee shrugged. "We've stopped 'em hundreds of times. They're not that hard ta beat."

"But they've never captured fellow operatives before," said Nigel, pacing around and around the floor. "For all we know, they're using Numbuh 10's team for something that they've never been able to do before." He stopped pacing and adjusted his sunglasses. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We'll use the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. to fly over to their mansion first thing tomorrow. A few of us will slip inside and search for the missing operatives. With any luck, we'll find them." Nigel's dark brown eyes appeared over the tops of his sunglasses. "Numbuh 2, you'll wait in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. until we call you."

Hoagie nodded firmly. Nigel then glanced at Siri. "Numbuh 10, I think it'd be best of you—"

Siri held up her hand to silence him. "Oh no. I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to hear it. I'm going with you."

"Numbuh 10, you don't even know the area like we do."

"I can learn!"

"Don't be difficult Numbuh 10," said Nigel in a surprisingly calm voice. "I know you're not stupid and I'm sure you're very worried about your teammates but…you'll…" He hesitated and then blurted it out. "You'll be in the way."

Siri blinked in shock. _In the way? _"I will NOT be in the way!" she shouted, which caused the others to raise their eyebrows. "I don't care what you think! I'm going to rescue my teammates and that's that!"

"I didn't mean to make you angry, but really you don't know the Delightful Children like we do. You could get seriously hurt."

"Does it matter? I just want my friends to be safe!"

"You think I don't?!" Nigel demanded. He rarely raised his voice to such a level and his eyes were burning behind his sunglasses.

The others' heads were now moving back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match. _This is…new. _Actually, it was not all that new. They had seen a similar episode between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 not too long ago.

"I can take care of myself!" Siri snapped angrily. "I'm not a member of your team. _You _can't tell me what to do!"

"I'd rather you listen to me then listen to your instincts when you get lost inside that mansion! And just because I'm not _your_ leader doesn't mean you should run around by yourself."

"Oh don't give that—"

"ALL RIGHT! JUST SHUT IT!" Abby stepped between the two kids. "Look, you two are startin' ta sound exactly like a married couple." They both gave her the "say what?!" look. "And I unduhstand dat it's none of mah business on how you two should work things out. Still…" She looked over at Nigel. "Numbuh 1, I don' think it'll hurt ta have Numbuh 10 come along wid us. She could jus' be there as an extra backup. Somethin' could happen, ya never know."

Nigel still looked troubled. Abby prodded him. "Well? What do ya say leaduh?"

He shook his head hard and crossed his arms. "All right, fine. Numbuh 5, can you show Numbuh 10 a place to sleep?"

Abby shrugged. "Dat depends whose room she's sleepin' in."

"Can't she sleep in yours?"

"I'd let her but mah room's real messy. Once I clean it up, she can."

Nigel shook his head again. "Fine. She'll stay in my room." And before the others could question this move, he grabbed Siri's hand and walked her out of the room. As soon as they were gone, the whispers broke out.

"D'ya think Numbuh 1 likes Numbuh 10?" Kuki asked innocently. "I mean, he's only just met her and already, he's worried about her and everything."

"I dunno, but if he does, I don't blame him." Hoagie had that goofy look on his face again. "She's cute."

Wallabee rolled his eyes. "She's okay—for a girl."

"I don' think he likes her," said Abby suddenly. "He jus' met her like Numbuh 3 said an' besides, don' he like Lizzie?" Her insides recoiled a little.

The others nodded and Abby sighed to herself. _One thing's fo' sho. If he does like Numbuh 10, she's gonna provide a lotta competition. _Her head snapped up. _Competition for Lizzie dat is. As fo' me…_ She shook her head hard_._ _He is your best friend. You do NOT like him!  
_

"Say," said Wallabee all of a sudden. "'E nevah told us 'ow 'e met 'er."

Hoagie frowned. "You're right. How _did _they come by each other? Florida isn't walking distance from here."

"Maybe she just popped out of the sky and landed in between him and Lizzie!" Kuki suggested. 

"Get real Numbuh 3. That's not likely," snapped Wallabee.

"Well it was just a suggestion," said Kuki with a small pout. She turned around and hopped over the sofa again. "Anyone wanna watch with me?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Sure Numbuh 3, I'll watch. I've finished my sandwich anyways."

Wallabee shook his head in disgust and walked away. _Count me out!_

"Numbuh 5?" Kuki asked the dark girl. "How 'bout you?"

Abby, who had been silent for the longest time, shook her head. "No thanks Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5's prob'ly just gonna crash in her room fo' tonight. See ya in da mornin'."

She turned around and sautered off to her room but once she got in front of the door with the number 5 on it, she stopped and sighed. The arrival of Numbuh 10 was both unexpected and disturbing. _If she's heah 'cause her teammates were captured den dat means duh rest of us could be in danger too. I better tell Numbuh 1 'bout dat. _

"This is where you'll stay for the time being until Numbuh 5 gets her room clean." Nigel showed Siri into his room. She'd already seen some of the other rooms on the way and her reactions were worth the tour. She'd been fascinated by Hoagie's machines, mystified by Wallabee's wrestling ring, and rendered slightly ill by Kuki's "museum" of stuffed animals. They had not peeked into Abby's room.

Siri looked around at the desk, the buttons on the walls, the trampoline bed, and the bookshelves. She smiled. "Thanks Numbuh 1."

"You'll sleep over there if you want," he said, waving his hand toward the trampoline bed. "I'll find somewhere else to sleep. The bathroom's outside in case you need to use it."

She nodded. "Umm…Numbuh 1? I'm sorry for blowing up at you back there. I just…well…"

He waved it off. "You were just worried about your teammates. Believe me; I know exactly how you feel. I'd do the same if someone wanted to keep me behind."

"I just wanna get to sleep," said Siri. Her face turned slightly pink. "Umm…Numbuh 1?"

"Yes?"

Her face turned even redder. "Uuuh, I need to change into my…uh… nightgown…the one I brought in my bag that is. And well…um…I can't…if…if you…"

"Oh!" Nigel's face went red too. "I understand Numbuh 10." He walked toward the door. "Remember…if you need anything…just call."

Siri followed him to the door, biting her lip as if she was thinking very hard. She then mustered up some courage and walked up close to him. She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Nigel." Before he could do anything, she pressed the button and the door slid shut.

Nigel was so surprised; he just stood there with a dummy's expression on his face. Slowly he brought his hand up to where she had kissed him and touched the spot. His face felt warm and he wasn't surprised if he was blushing. He shook his head and walked back to the living room and his teammates, minus the new complicated friend he'd just received.

**Time: 8:30 PM **

** Location: Delightful Children's Mansion **

Matt paced around and around the cell. Across from him, Zen had buried his face in his book (No surprise there). Kayla was blowing a bubble from the pack of gun she'd found in the pocket of her jean skirt. Eric was staring off into space.

The only member that wasn't bored at all was Naomi. The little girl was rocking back and forth on the floor, clutching her wrecked Rainbow Monkey to her chest. Her eyes were shut tight and her whimpering voice suggested that was going to bawl any minute.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered. "I don't like this place."

Matt stopped pacing and looked at her sympathetically. "Try not to worry Numbuh 14."

"Oh yeah, go ahead and lie to the girl," Eric muttered absently.

Matt rounded on him. "At least I'm making an effort to cheer her up," he snapped tightly. "Besides, don't you think the I.H.Q. will be informed of this?"

"How do ya know those Delightful Dorks didn't jam your signal man?" Eric asked him.

Across the cell, Numbuh 142 looked sheepish. "They jammed ours."

Matt groaned and slumped to the ground. _In other words, we're screwed._

"Glad to see you're up Numbuh 9," chorused five evil voices. They sent a chill down Matt's spine.

The Delightful Children were standing outside the cell, smirking. Naomi squeezed her doll tighter.

"What do ya boneheads want now?" Kayla demanded. She seemed to have abandoned her bubble gum.

The five children smiled maliciously. "We merely wanted to see how you were doing. We can't let you become too comfortable can we?" Their expressions turned serious. "Besides, we still need Matthew's DNA."

_What? _Matt blinked. "You need my _what?_"

"DNA," said the Delightfuls. "But we'll wait until the machine is ready." They turned to go and then paused. "Just for you to know…your friend Syria is still alive. And she's with the one team we hate above any other."

Matt felt relief swell in his stomach. _Siri's alive. Alive. But how did they know?_ "How'd you find out?"

The five children smirked. "Oh we have our sources." Then they left.

Eric whirled on Zen. "Well Genius, did you find out where Numbuh 10 is or didn't you?"

Zen pushed up his glasses and nodded. "Of course I did. She's with a KND team like they said. The ones around here," he sat up. "Are the most successful team in the entire network."

"That's amazing," Kayla whispered. "Who are they?"

Numbuh 142 spoke up. "Numbuhs 1 through 5."

_1-5? _Matt wondered. He turned to look at Numbuh 42. "They're the first numbuhs?"

"Just about," said Numbuh 142. "They saved us from certain moustache takeover one time."

Kayla and Eric glanced at him strangely. _Moustaches? Oooookaaaay. _

"And they also helped Numbuh 274 battle against his parents and save us all," added Numbuh 17 brightly.

The light dawned on Matt. "Oh that was _them?_ I didn't know!" He turned to Zen. "Numbuh 11, see if you got any info on the KND team of this sector."

The Chinese boy nodded and clicked away for a few minutes inside his book. Shuffling through pages, he nodded. "Excellent." He opened the book and settled it flat on its jacket on the floor. A hologram zoomed out. "This allows me to view any KND member within the entire sector." He pressed a button.

**Now accessing information on Kids Next Door…transmission confirmed…state password…**

****"F.T.P.," Zen muttered carelessly. "File Transfer Protocol."

A hologram of a bald boy with dark sunglasses over his eyes appeared. He wore a simple red turtleneck and gray shorts.

**Name: Nigel Uno**

**_ Codename: Numbuh 1_**

**_ Position: Leader_**

****Matt gasped and stared at the image. It…can't…be… "No way…"

"Uh, what's the matter Numbuh 9?" Eric asked him.

The leader walked up to the image and gazed at it in shock. "Nigel? Is it…really you?"

Naomi looked up. "You know him?"

Matt nodded. "He was my old friend…before I moved to Florida. I never thought I'd see him again." _And he's a leader too. _

Eric chuckled. "_He's_ the leader of the team? I don't believe it."

Kayla eyed the picture of the boy with vague interest. "He's kinda cute though."

"What?" Eric whirled on her. "Him? Cute?"

Kayla smirked. "Cuter than _you_ are, that's fer sure."

Matt, noticing the flaring signals in Eric's eyes, motioned for Zen to change the hologram before a mutiny broke out. The hologram vanished, replaced by a round boy with aviator goggles, wearing a blue shirt and brown khaki pants.

**Name: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. **

**_ Codename: Numbuh 2_**

** Position: Mechanic **

"Hoagie?" A smile appeared on Naomi's face and she started to giggle. "Funny name. Hee hee hee."

The others rolled their eyes. "Looks more lak a fighter pilot ta me," said Kayla, eyeing his aviator goggles.

Numbuh 142 nodded. "I've actually seen one of his inventions one time. He's really really good at making machines and vehicles."

"That great," said Matt vaguely as the next image appeared. This time it was a pretty girl with long black hair and wearing an oversized green sweatshirt that covered her hands.

**_Name: Kuki Sanban _**

**_ Codename: Numbuh 3_**

** Position: Distraction**

Numbuh 142 shuddered when he saw the image. "Oh I don't even want to look at this girl. She's really nice but man, she can be scary."

Eric looked at the girl's smiling face. "I don't really see how she can be much of a distraction. She's not that pretty."

"Jus' 'cause ya have eyes only fer Numbuh 10, ya can't see that other gals are pretty," muttered Kayla. She pointed at the Rainbow Monkey at Numbuh 3's feet. "Besides, _that's _distractin' 'nuff fer me."

Naomi squealed with delight at the sight of it. Eric shuddered. Not another one. 

The girl hologram disappeared and a short blond boy with his hands curled into fists took her place. He was wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans, and his hair covered his eyes.

**Name: Wallabee Beatles **

**_ Codename: Numbuh 4_**

** Position: Hand-to-hand Combat**

Eric and Kayla stared at the boy. "Eeeh, kinda shrimpy ain't 'e?" Kayla muttered in confusion.

"You said it," Eric agreed, bewildered. "He looks pretty tough though."

Kayla shrugged. "If you say so. Ta me he jus' looks lak a little boy." She placed her cowboy hat lopsided on her head. "An' who's the last member of this team."

The hologram changed into a black girl with a red hat covering her braided head. She had her arms crossed over the front of her blue shirt and little gold hoops hung from her ears.

**Name: Abigail Lincoln **

**_ Codename: Numbuh 5_**

** Position: Spy **

Kayla gazed at her admiringly. "Now _she_ looks cool."

"You're right about that," Matt agreed. "She looks like the typical spy—except for that hat." He stared at it. "It's a little…new."

Zen nodded and pressed the button again. The hologram fizzled out. "According to my research, their treehouse is up the lane from this mansion. And if Numbuh 10 is the agent I know she is, she'll tell them what happened to us."

"But they don't even know where we are!" Naomi protested, clutching her Rainbow Monkey. "_We_ don't even know where we are!"

Matt resumed his pacing around the room. _I'm starting to act just like Nigel used to act when we were kids. Even then, he was the mature one._ "We can't let that get to us Numbuh 14. We just have to believe everything will be all right."

Naomi closed her eyes and gave a small sob.

"You shouldn't lie to her Matthew," chorused the Delightful Children from behind him. "Your teammate should be worried because your lives are about to change."

Matt blinked. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh mark my words Kids Next Door," they chuckled. "You'll discover that not everything is as it seems and that nothing will ever be the same again." 

Me: Well how about that for a cliffhanger huh?

Numbuh 9: I hate you.

Me: Why's that?

Numbuh 9: You leave us in a lousy position.

Me: Oh.

Numbuh 5: I hate you too.

Me: Why's that?

Numbuh 5: _Because!_

Me: Hmmm? (thinks for a minute) Oh that! (turns to Numbuhs 1 and 10) Do _you_ guys hate me too?

Numbuh 1: Why?

Numbuh 10: No.

Me: (sigh) Well, this was supposed to come out a lot earlier than this but finals, you know. Anyway, enjoy and review!


	5. Log 4 Know Your Enemy, Be Your Enemy

Me: Well, you wanted it people and you got it. Yes, this is another chapter of my KND fic and this one is going to be _long_ for once (I mean long) so be prepared. This is to make up for my extremely long hiatus away from fanfiction updating.

Numbuh 5: High time ya continued Caro. Numbuh 5 was beginnin' ta think ya no longer cared 'bout us.

Me: No way. This chapter has Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 103 finally added in along with the true threat revealed. They're both older in this fic (by a year) and 362 has changed her appearance a bit. As this does go in accordance with Operation E.N.D (excellent episode by the way), Numbuh 274 is no longer in the KND but that doesn't mean he won't make any appearances in my fic. Oh yeah, and kudos to reggaeshiko-tama for being my latest reviewer on this fic and for reminding me to continue. (stupid school tends to make me forget) And here we go!

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.**

**Real **

**Evil**

**Situations **

**Cause**

**Unhappy **

**Experiences **

**Log 4—Know Your Enemy, Be Your Enemy **

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base **

_"Prison transport is up and running. About to arrive at destination in approximately 10 minutes."_

"Affirmative Numbuh 92. Welcome to KND Moon Base. Make sure that food processor fuel drive works."

_"Roger that Numbuh 362. Numbuh 92 over and out."_

With a sigh, Rachel a.k.a. Numbuh 362 and the Kids Next Door's top spy turned off the screen and leaned back in her chair. She had changed greatly in the past year. Her blonde hair was now so long, she could almost sit on it and her bangs now sprang neatly from her forehead. She was taller and thinner than before, yet her flexible personality kept her from standing out among the others.

Her dark brown eyes traveled slowly over the other monitors on the wall. Here she kept track of the amount of missions, both successes and failures, that the operatives scattered across the globe had taken. The monitors also displayed any current missions that she had to handle on her own.

_So far, so good. _Rachel sat up as she watched another transport containing a teenager awaiting decommissioning cruise in space. She shook her head. It was a shame really that the former KND operatives could not handle leaving. She couldn't blame them though. _After all, this business is my life…and I'm not getting any younger. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _Some people just aren't willing to go without a fight. Like Numbuh 274. _

At the thought of the former great operative, Rachel shook her head. It was a real shame that he had decided to defy the rules of the KND and nearly got everyone killed. _If it hadn't been for Numbuh 1 and his team, I don't know what we'd have done. _She opened her eyes and pushed back her blonde hair, still thinking about the good-looking perfect operative. _I really wish he didn't have to go though—but we can't bend the rules for anybody. And besides, he's no longer on our side anyway._

The door slid open and another operative walked in. This one was also female around twelve years old, codenamed Numbuh 103.

"What's the status?" she asked Rachel.

She nodded at the monitor. "The prison transport is running and should reach here in about—" She glanced at the clock. "—9 minutes."

Numbuh 103 nodded once and looked up at the other monitors. Rachel shook her head and turned away. It was always the same with the other executive operatives of the KND; they never touched on any personal topics or fun remarks. It was always business, business, business.

_Maybe that's why I sort of preferred Numbuh 274 to the others. At least he seemed more human than anyone else. _

The enormous phone attached to Rachel's belt began to beep. She closed her hand over it and gestured toward the door. Numbuh 103, taking this as a sign to leave, obeyed and walked out of the room.

_I don't know why I don't even bother to talk to the other operatives, _Rachel thought to herself. It was weird. Lately, she hadn't been able to exchange much conversation with the others like she used to. _Then again…I'm usually barking orders at the other operatives anyway…_

Rachel shook her head. It was not that she tried to be cold and aloof, but a high-ranking job tended to do that to a person after a while. _I only hope I don't have to deal with Numbuh 86 today._

**Time: 6:30 AM **

**Location: Kids Next Door Headquarters**

Siri opened her eyes and sat up in shock. _What the…this isn't my bedroom! _She looked around at the numerous gizmos and gadgets, past the desks, and then to the bed in the corner with a switch for pushing it up. Then she looked down and noticed she was sleeping on a trampoline bed. _Oh…I can relax now. _She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Her plain beige nightgown reached to below her knees. "Numbuh 1?"

There was no answer but as he wasn't in the room, he must already have been awake. Shrugging her shoulders, she heaved herself off the trampoline and exited through the door.

The sound of pacing could be heard inside the next room so she walked out of the hallway, past the others' rooms, and across an outdoor bridge to the central control room, part of his room.

Nigel was there, tinkering with something and pacing the floor.

"Numbuh 1?"

He turned around. "Oh hi Numbuh 10. What are you doing up so early?"

"Considering that I slept really early, I expected to get up early," Siri replied casually. She gave another small yawn and her hair swung in a straight unbrushed line down her back. "Why are you up?"

"I'm always up this early," said Nigel. He stopped pacing and walked back to his bedroom.

Siri followed him. "You mean, you always wake up around this time? _All _the time?"

He nodded. "Sometimes I get up earlier."

Siri was speechless for a second. "Wow," she whispered. "Now that's what I call dedication."

Nigel grinned as they entered his room. "If that's what you like to call it."

"But what about the rest of your teammates?" Siri asked him curiously. She walked over to her worn backpack and dug out a pile of her clothes. "Or do they sleep in?"

"Most of the time they get up just a little later than I do. Numbuh 2 is always the first one in the kitchen."

She nodded. "Well…okay. I'm going to go shower and change Numbuh 1 so if you need me, I'll be in the bathroom." With that, she walked out of his room.

**Time: 7:30 AM **

Abby groaned and sat up. _Here I go again. Numbuh 5 has gotta get it intuh her head ta stop drinkin' so much soda. _She got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and slunk off to her bathroom. _I wunduh if anyone else is up?_

Next door, Wallabee was already wide-awake and sparring with the animatronic robot in his room. Blow after blow was dealt upon the machine as Wally showed his "enemy" no mercy.

Kuki bounced up and down inside her own room. She beamed at the hundreds of stuffed animals lining the walls and the floor. "Good morning! Good morning!" she called happily.

Hoagie was, as Nigel predicted, not in his room. He was within the cozy interior of the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for a snack.

Ten minutes later, as soon as Siri finished showering, changing, and fixing the sides of her hair into braids, she walked out of the bathroom and out into the corridor. She could hear the sounds of movement from the kitchen so she figured the others must already be up. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she got a different reaction from each kid.

"Good morning Numbuh 10!" Kuki called with a wave. She was happily digging into a bowl of Rainbow Monkey cereal.

"Mornin' Numbuh 10," said Wally with a nod.

"Hey girl," said Abby, getting some juice out of the fridge.

"Mmph." Hoagie's mouth was too full to comment.

Siri smiled weakly and went to find the toaster. "Morning guys." She popped some bread in.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Kuki asked her. "Numbuh 1 didn't snore did he?"

_What? _Siri shook her head. "Numbuh 1 let me use his trampoline bed to sleep on so it went all right."

Wally shoveled some bacon into his mouth. "'Ey! Where ish Numbuh 1 anywaysh?" he asked with his mouth full.

Abby drank the last of her juice and propped her feet on top of the table. She fished out a magazine and started thumbing through it. "Prob'ly in his room workin' out a plan ta rescue Numbuh 10's teammates."

At the mention of her teammates, Siri froze for about ten seconds. She shook her head and bit into her piece of toast. "Does he want any breakfast?" she asked the others.

Abby shrugged. "Usually he's already eaten something by now," said Hoagie.

_Hmmm…_ Siri stared down at the table. The sleep she had gained the night before had helped but it had not taken away her fear regarding her teammates.

"Hey," said Abby. She laid down her magazine and reached over to pat Siri's hand. "Ya gonna be all right Numbuh 10?"

Siri looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm going to do a little target practicing. See ya later."

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion **

Matt opened his eyes blearily. _Ooooh…when did I pass out? _He raised his head and stared at the ceiling with a feeling of confusion in the pit of his stomach. _Uuuh…since when was the ceiling so high up? _He tried to lift himself to a sitting position but his hands wouldn't move. _What the—?_

His hands were clamped to his sides by steels.

A light switched on. "Glad to see you're up Matthew," chanted the Delightful Children. "We almost thought our dosage of knock-out gas was too strong. You wouldn't that would you?"

Matt struggled to free himself and only then noticed his teammates on both of his sides, stretched out on doctor's operating slabs with their arms and legs clamped to their sides. He could only imagine that he was in the exact same situation. All of them were awake except for Naomi.

"Oh don't worry about Naomi Matthew," the eerily polite children went on, reading his mind. They walked around to the front of his operating table. "She's just asleep. Knock-out gas tends to be a bit more effective on the younger minds you know."

_No I don't know,_ thought Matt darkly. Out loud, he said, "What do you need my teammates for? I thought you said you already _had _their DNA."

"Turns out we didn't," the Delightfuls replied smoothly. "But we do now—and yours along with them."

He glanced over at his fellow operatives. Kayla looked frightened while Eric looked defiant. Zen…well…for once he appeared to be paying attention.

Matt turned back to the Delightfuls. "You still haven't told me what you want with us," he snapped angrily.

The Delightful Children smiled. "Oh I didn't? I apologize." They flipped a light switch on. "As every person knows, you must keep your friends close but your enemies closer. You must be able to manipulate your enemy, know your enemy, be your enemy. Or in our case…" A sadistic smile crossed every one of the children's faces. "…create your enemy."

Naomi stirred and whimpered slightly.

"Numbuh 14? Ya okay?" asked Kayla anxiously.

The little girl nodded weakly. Matt, seeing she was going to be okay, glared at the Delightfuls. "What are you talking about?"

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew," they muttered. "Haven't you realized it by now? The greatest enemy a person can have…is himself."

There was a snap and the areas in front of the Florida KND were bathed in an eerie glow. The greenish light came from a set of capsules filled to the brim with green liquid. Small electrical voltages were connected to the top and bottom of the capsules.

However, the capsules themselves only added to the horror that was inside them. Naomi began to scream and she tried to struggle out of her strapped-in state. Kayla's jaw dropped and Eric let out a yell. Zen's glasses slid down his nose, his eyes widening in disbelief. Matt shut his eyes but he could not tear the image away from his mind. For inside the sloshing green liquid, inside hooked to tubes, wires, and a breathing device…

They saw themselves.

(A/N: Just for the record you guys, the clones are not, I repeat, NOT naked! I mean, they're not fully clothed and I know it's more accurate if I portray them as naked inside the capsules but FOR PETE'S SAKE! The Kids Next Door are ranged 9-11 years old and the sight of anyone like that would make them scream more than just because of the clones themselves. So please don't get mad at me if I don't do this too accurately. I mean, this IS a kids show)

* * *

"Judging from what my children have told me, I believe your creations are a success."

"Thank you sir. It's not easy to get this done in such a short time. After all, they needed time to grow." The woman smiled lightly. "But I assure you, there has been no tampering with the bone structure or growth structure. They are meant to be nearly invincible."

"That pleases me." He turned around to face the woman, his face hidden in shadow save for his eyes. "By the way, you do realize that your…daughter…is with them."

"My husband and I are both aware of that," said the woman coolly. "Which is why I believe these creations will be necessary in their defeat. She will not be able to handle the truth."

"I see. Very well then. You may leave now, but I may still require you and your husband's services."

"We will be only too happy to provide you with them."

* * *

"You're sick dudes!" Eric shrieked at the Delightfuls. "You're sick!"

"Nobudy has ever been able ta clone anyone accurately," Kayla whispered weakly. "Not accurately!"

Naomi had stopped screaming but she was shaking in her confinements. "You guys are crazy!"

The Delightful Children smiled evilly. "We were going for something between the lines of crazy and wrong and you shot past our expectations." The brunette Delightful patted the closest capsule with her hand. "Oh come now, we only wanted to have a little fun."

"Your definition of fun is nowhere near the same as ours," Zen replied calmly, although his face was pale.

"I'm sure it isn't," the Delightful Children chanted woodenly. A faint crooning could be heard coming from the inside of the closest tube. "Oooh, look. He's starting to wake up."

The Florida KND turned their eyes onto the capsule where the clone of Matt floated. The crooning sound could be heard again and the clone's eyes shot open. They traveled over Matt and the rest of the kids with a look of surprise. Then, to everyone's shock, he lifted his fist and smashed it against the side of the capsule.

_CRASH!_

The entire glass wall shattered, sending glass pieces flying everywhere. The clone stepped out of the sloshing green liquid, pulling the breathing device from his mouth. The wires attached to his arms and legs snapped. He picked a piece of glass off of his boxers and flung it aside.

"N-Numbuh 9…" Naomi whimpered.

The clone's eyes glowed a steady red before softening once again to resemble Matt's deep brown eyes. He glared at Matt for a minute, before his mouth relaxed into a smile; an evil smile.

"So this is my twin brother," he said, his voice an exact replica of Matt's, save for the cold tone attached to it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you…Matthew."

"My name is _not_ Matthew," Matt snapped angrily.

The clone's smile broadened. "You're right. My mistake. That's _my _name now isn't it?" He gave a soft laugh. "I'm not impressed by what I see."

Matt shook in his confinement. "Neither am I," he retorted.

"Your clones are not entire carbon copies of you," said the Delightful Children. They were smiling at the clone, obviously enjoying the Florida KND's fright. "They are faster, stronger, smarter, more durable, and of course, less compassionate and susceptible to weakness." The Delightfuls chuckled. "So although you are older than them, they are far better than the original."

"I guess out of the clones, that makes me the oldest," said Matt's clone, glancing at his "brothers and sisters" inside the greenish capsules. "Since you don't like the name Matthew, you won't mind if I steal it from you." His brown eyes narrowed and glowed red once more. "Because soon I'll be taking over your whole life."

* * *

**Time: 9:00 AM **

**Location: Kids Next Door Headquarters**

Siri looked towards the end of the road at the five targets she had placed there. She narrowed her eyes and measured the angles with her mind's eye. _Okay, let's see if I could make the shots. _She pulled out her favorite weapon: a red gun with two knobs attached to the top where electrical waves ran across both ends. Underneath the gun was tiny silver hatch and inside her handle was a secret area to shoot from.

Kids Next Door S.N.I.P.E.R.

Super

Nebulous

Intriguingly

Precise

Energy

Ray

She took aim from about 10 feet and fired. _Z-ZING! _With a satisfying burst of red-orange light, the targets were reduced to rubble. Siri blew away the smoke at the end of the S.N.I.P.E.R. and spun her gun around her finger like the cowboys did in old western films. _Not bad, not bad. _

The other weapons she had created but had not yet tested out were a strange holographic card and a gun that looked like a large flamethrower without the flames. The gun was armed with four cans of soda and a bag of chips.

Kids Next Door E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C.

Energy

Consuming

Convincing

Executing

Nice

Ray

Initiating

Card

Kids Next Door R.A.I.D.E.R.

Random

Arbitrary

Item

Delivers

Energy

Revive

"'Ey Numbuh 10!" It was Wally. "Numbuh 1 told me ta call ya inside. We gotta plan how ta rescue your teammates."

Siri nodded. "Coming Numbuh 4." She followed him back to the tree house where the rest of the operatives were waiting.

Nigel waited until Siri sat down on the couch next to Abby before addressing them all. "All right team, as you know, Numbuh 10's teammates are being held hostage by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. We have our reasons to believe that they are hidden away somewhere inside that mansion so a group of us will infiltrate it and locate them. There's about 6 members in the Florida sector including Numbuh 10 so we'll have to use our larger vehicles. If they're underground, we'll need to use the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. and if we find them above ground, we'll need to use the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Our satellite scanner should pick up their location if they have any official KND equipment with them."

All eyes focused on the satellite scanner as it displayed a map of the Delightful Children's mansion. A small beeping red dot could be seen underneath the mansion.

"Looks lak they're in duh underground dungeons," said Abby casually. "Seems lak a job fo' duh P.I.P.E.P.O.D. don't ya think Numbuh 1?"

Nigel nodded. "Okay team. Let's move ou—"

"NIGEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!"

The force of the voice caused Nigel to fall off the podium and the rest of the team to fall out of their seats.

Wally raised his head in disgust. "Tell me that ain't who Ah think it is."

"NIGEL!" the voice cried out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"It sounds like Lizzie," said Kuki. Everybody looked at her. "What?"

Abby and Nigel walked over to the window and looked down. Lizzie stood there, waving her hands up at the tree house. "Nigel!" she called. "We're supposed to go out today!"

Nigel wanted to sink down into the ground and spend the rest of his life as an invisible crack in the wood. "W-we are?"

"I thought you two jus' went on a date yestuhday," said Abby to Nigel. He nodded. "Den what's duh deal wit' her askin' you out again today?"

"We _did _go out yesterday," said Lizzie, scowling. "But some girl landed on me and drove me into a crater and she interrupted our date. So that's why Nigel has to take me out again today."

Abby blinked and turned to look at Nigel. "Is dat duh truth?" she asked him. "Or is Lizzie jus' makin' an excuse?"

He gulped. "She's telling the truth Numbuh 5." He shifted his gaze over to where Siri was standing. "I-isn't that right Numbuh 10?"

Siri, looking paler than usual, nodded. _Hopefully, nobody asks any more questions. _

"Who _was _the girl that knocked into you anyway?" Hoagie asked Lizzie.

_Darn you Numbuh 2!_

"It was some dumb blonde named Siriah," answered Lizzie in a miffed tone. "I think she was trying to hit on Nigey or something."

But the other operatives were still stuck on Lizzie's first sentence. They, except Nigel, gawked at Siri. "Numbuh 10?!"

She grinned nervously. "Uh what?"

"Is _dat _how you met Numbuh 1?" Abby asked incredulously. "You fell from duh sky an' crash-landed in duh middle o' their date?"

Siri nodded, still nervous. "I _knew_ it!" yelled Kuki excitedly.

Wally stared at Siri in half-disbelief, half-awe. "That has ta be…the best think Ah've 'eard all day!" He grabbed her hand and shook it. "You're incredible Numbuh 10!"

"Uuuh…thanks?"

"Numbuh 4!" yelled Nigel, finding his voice at last.

"What? What'd Ah say?"

Nigel groaned and fixed his black shades. "Never mind." He glanced down at his girlfriend again. "Um Lizzie? Wouldn't it be better to fix our date some other time?"

Lizzie placed her hands on her hips. "You always say that Nigey! And was that Siriah's voice I heard just a moment ago?"

Siri smiled weakly and looked out the window. "Hi there Lizzie."

"What is SHE still doing here Nigey?" Lizzie demanded. "I thought you were going to get her home?"

"Well…"

_PHWEET!!_

Everybody looked at Abby, who took her fingers out of her mouth after the whistle. "This is getting' ridiculous. While we're heah wastin' time, Numbuh 10's teammates are rottin' away in some jail cell. Numbuh 5 says we should all jus' shut up an' go get 'em back."

"She's right. This whole thing is pointless," said Wally.

"But what about Lizzie?" asked Kuki, pointing down at the girl.

Abby thought about it and then said, "Numbuh 1, I think you should go wit' your girlfriend." She ignored the others' gasps of protest. "Considerin' dat she ain't gonna go away 'til ya do, Numbuh 5 believes ya bettah go now."

"But what about the mission?" Nigel looked torn.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Ya'll know Numbuh 5 is more'n levelheaded enough fo' duh job. An' besides," she gestured to the blonde operative behind her. "Numbuh 10 is second-in-command o' her team so she'll back me up."

Siri nodded. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine without you."

"Yeah Numbuh 1," Hoagie piped up. "Trust us."

He still looked worried. Feeling sympathetic, Abby placed one hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said. "You heard what they said. Everythin's gonna be jus' fine. We'll call ya if we need backup okay?"

Nigel raised his head and stared into her friendly brown eyes shadowed by her red hat and her reassuring smile. His stomach flip-flopped slightly. "Well…all right."

His teammates nodded once to show they understood. He activated his jet boots and flew out the window. "About time Nigey!" they could hear Lizzie exclaim. "Now come on. Let's go!"

They sighed and shook their heads. "All right," said Abby briskly. "Kids Next Door…Battle Stations!"

**Time: 9:30 AM **

**Delightful Children's Mansion**

Matt leaned against the side of the cell, feeling as if a heavy weight had swung into his stomach. The image of his clone, smashing into the side of the glass wall with his fist as if he were merely hitting a piece of cardboard, was unnerving. He couldn't get it out of his head.

_"They are faster, stronger, smarter, more durable, and of course, less compassionate and susceptible to weakness."_

_ In other words, they're practically invincible,_ Matt thought darkly. He glanced out the cell bars toward the other KND members. Numbuhs 142 and 17 had paled when he'd told them about their true reason for being in the Delightful Mansion. The other International KND were trying not to panic.

"Numbuh 9? Are you okay?"

Matt looked down to see Naomi in front of him, her arms clutching tightly to her ripped up Rainbow Monkey. Her soft brown eyes were clear and childlike.

"I'm fine Numbuh 14," he replied, letting himself sink to the ground. "Just a little shocked, that's all." He smiled weakly. "How is everybody else taking it?"

"Not so well," she responded quietly. _And I don't blame them. I've never been so scared in my entire life._

Kayla sat nearby, trying not to panic. The pair could tell, as she was humming, _"Oh give me a home where the buffalo roam…" _in a soft frightened voice.

Across from her, Eric had his hands pressed tightly over his ears. Zen sat the furthest away, once again lost in the contents of his book/computer, but he did look worried.

_"Home…home on the range. Where the deer and the antelope play…"_

"That's ENOUGH Numbuh 13!" Eric shrieked, standing up with a clatter. "We've heard that song like FIVE TIMES already!"

"Well what do _you_ suggest?" Kayla burst out. Her hat had fallen off her head. "You suggest we all run around screamin' an' yellin' or wrapped up in the fetal position? Ah don't see _you_ doin' anythin' productive. Yer jest tryin' to keep me panicked, is that it?"

Eric opened his mouth angrily, but Naomi stepped between them. "Stop," she said. "This is not getting us anywhere."

Matt groaned and put his head in his hands. _At this rate, my teammates will kill each other before the clones do. _

**Time: 9:40 AM **

"How far are we Numbuh 2?"

"We're almost there," he replied, pushing the control stick forward. He stared left and right out the front window. "Man, this thing wasn't meant to go above ground."

"We're only goin' above ground until we reach duh Delightful Children's mansion," said Abby, walking past him. "Dat's where we stop." She glanced over at Wally and Siri. "See anythin'?"

Wally shook his head. "Not a thing."

"At least nothing's in the air," Siri added pointedly. "No reason to shoot anything down—uh, not that we can anyway." She frowned down at the coordinator.

Kuki gazed out the windows. "I see the mansion up ahead guys."

"Great. Hold her steady Numbuh 2," Abby commanded. She took out her binoculars and peered through them at the towering blue mansion. Pulling them away from her eyes, she nodded. "Okay, this is what we're gonna do. Numbuhs 3, 4, and 10 will come wit' me into the mansion in order find out jus' where the Florida KND are. Numbuh 2 will remain out heah in duh P.I.P.E.P.O.D. until we call him ta dig. Dat seem fine wit' everybody?"

The other four operatives nodded. "Walkie-talkies Numbuh 3."

Kuki handed each kid a walkie-talkie. Before taking hers though, Siri stared at the design on Kuki's. "Umm…why do you have a picture of a Rainbow Monkey pasted on it?"

"Oh, I love Rainbow Monkeys! Don't you?"

Siri smiled weakly. _Oh not another one. _"Um…sure whatever." She turned around hastily so Kuki could not see the look of pain cross her face. The sight of the Rainbow Monkey had suddenly made her remember little Naomi.

_ Numbuh 14's gonna be okay. They're all gonna be okay. _

Wally glanced around the interior of the hallway. When he was positive the coast was clear, he signaled to the three girls to join him.

"Good work Numbuh 4," Abby commented, lowering her weapon. They ran down the corridor and turned sharply to the left. "Aw great." The next area branched off into two hallways: one left, one right. "Um…which way do we go?"

"Left," said Wally.

"Right," said Kuki.

"Let's flip a coin," said Siri.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I agree with Numbuh 10." She took out a coin from her pocket. "Heads, we go left. Tails, we go right." She flipped the coin.

As it landed on the ground, Siri knelt down to stare at it. She looked up. "It's heads."

The KND turned to the left, leaving the coin on the ground just in case the hallway turned out to be a dead end.

After about ten minutes of walking and turning through hallway after hallway, they came upon corridor lined with doors. Abby and Kuki identified this hallway as the bathrooms, remembering their encounter with the Delightfuls and their toenail collection. After Wally and Siri wiped the disgusted looks off of their faces, they proceeded down a flight of stairs and up another to another long hallway.

"You think they'd think of installing moving floors after this," Siri griped impatiently as they traveled down the hallway.

"She's right. This is ridiculous," Wally muttered. "Anythin' Numbuh 3?"

Kuki glanced down at the tracker that Siri had given her just before entering the mansion. It was meant to detect the equipment of any KND operative with authorized equipment on them. "There's nothing yet…no wait." She stopped walking. "I see something…a really faint red dot. Does that help?"

Abby glanced at it. "Works fo' me. We're not too far away from dat area." She blinked, shouldering her gun. "Hold up a sec. I thought I heard somethin' down there."

Wally and Siri raised their weapons and pointed them at the end of the corridor. They too could hear the sound of footsteps in the distance. Kuki blinked, straining to see who it was.

As soon as a jean-clad leg appeared, Abby rushed at the person.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!"

"SHUT IT!" Abby clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, her gun pressed against his chest. She looked anxiously up and down the hallway but no one appeared. With a sigh of relief, she took her hand away from his mouth. "Who duh heck are you and what are ya doin' wanderin' around duh Delightful mansion?"

He blinked his brown eyes at her in fear. "I…I…"

"Numbuh 5, hold on!"

The pair turned to see Siri staring at him in astonishment. Then a smile broke across her face. "Numbuh 9!" She stepped up to the boy and flung her arms around him. "You're safe!"

Abby, Wally, and Kuki glanced at each other, confused. "_This_ is Numbuh 9?" The boy looked far too pleasant and too flustered to be a leader.

Matt blinked in surprise and a faint blush swept across his face. It was a shock to see her, but it was an even bigger shock to feel her slender arms around him. After a minute, he too smiled and gently pushed Siri away. "I'm just glad you're all right Numbuh 10," he whispered, his hand holding her chin. They grinned at each other.

Kuki's eyes turned starry. "Awwwww." Abby and Wally, however, gazed at Matt with a vague sort of suspicion.

Siri nodded, her eyes shining but her lips turned down in a puzzled frown. "Wait a minute. Where are the others?"

Matt's smile faded. "I, sort of, left them behind when I escaped from the prison cell they were keeping us in."

_Sort of left them behind? _"Numbuh 9," Siri muttered exasperatedly. "What kind of a leader are you? No one should be left behind…at least not without consent."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Whatevuh," Wally mumbled, shouldering his weapon. "Since ya're here Numbuh 9, we can go an' find the rest o' your teammates. Ah hope ya didn't forget where they were bein' held."

Matt shook his head. "Nope. I can show you. Follow me."

The other operatives followed him willingly although Abby couldn't help giving his back a dark glance. _I can't put a finger on it, but somethin' ain't right heah. Somethin' just ain't right. _She reached out and caught Siri by the arm.

"Numbuh 10," she whispered into the blonde operative's ear. "Somethin's not right. Are you sure dat's yo' teammate?"

Siri frowned politely. "Yes."

"'Cause Numbuh 5 has got a _bad_ feelin' about this girl," she answered. "Jus' stay on guard okay?"

Siri nodded once, still confused. Abby looked over at Wally and Kuki, and the pair nodded also. They had not been able to hear the conversation with the two girls, but they had a vague feeling about what they were talking about.

"Are you guys just gonna stay there or are we gonna go?"

"Uuuh, right!" Abby and Siri raced down the hallway after Matt, Wally and Kuki following closely.

* * *

Me: There we go. Another chapter is done and done. What do you think?

Numbuh 1: Why do you keep asking us that?

Numbuh 10: Yeah, you know what we're gonna say.

Numbuh 5: And why did ya have ta put Lizzie back in here?

Me: I have my reasons.

Numbuh 5: Same as we have our reasons to beat you to a pulp.

Me: (sigh) Right. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but due to the numerous AP exams these past weeks, I've barely been able to _stand_ let alone write.

Numbuh 5: Are we supposed ta feel sorry fo' ya?

Me: (grumbles) Ungrateful kids. They don't know anything about hard work.

Numbuh 9: We do TOO!

Me: Agh. (rubs head) So the next chapter will be posted (hopefully) sometime soon. Lots of reappearances of some people, a betrayal is in order, and Numbuh 10 reveals a shocking but well-kept secret. So happy reading!


	6. Log 5 Double Crossed

Me: I don't own the usual Codename: Kids Next Door and I don't own—

Radio: _Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby…_

Me: Chloe, turn that thing off.

Chloe: Awwwww. (switches off radio) I like that song.

Me: Yeah well I can't let you play that song until I write a disclaimer. I'm not using it in this chapter anyway. Oh yes, and I'm changing the eye color of some of the KND (I can do that because we don't really know what their eye colors are anyway). Numbuh 5 will have golden brown eyes, Numbuh 3 will have violet eyes, Numbuh 4 will have green eyes, Numbuh 2 will have gray-blue eyes, and Numbuh 1 will have dark blue eyes. There we go.

Numbuh 1: Can you get on with this thing already?

Me: Yeah, yeah sure. Anyway, this chapter is the second half of the earlier one and it's really long, and it contains a little betrayal, a little sadness, a well-kept secret, a little romance, and—

Numbuh 5: A little romance? What duh heck fo'?

Me: (grins) You'll see Numbuh 5.

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Real**

**Evil**

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Unhappy**

**Experiences **

**Log 5—Double-Crossed **

**Time: 10:00 AM **

**Location: The Park**

The park usually a very cheerful place. Kids liked to run around having the time of their lives. Adults spent their time relaxing on the benches or walking like the kids. Truly, everyone had a need to relax around the park…except one individual.

_I hope they're doing okay. What if they're in danger?_

"Nigey."

_What if they're caught?_

"Nigey!"

_Or worse…what if they're walking right into a trap?_

"NIGEL UNO!"

"AGH!" He jumped up, straight to attention. "Yes sir! I mean…" He blinked, realizing what had just happened. "Oh sorry Lizzie."

She stared at him, the sun winking off the glass of her glasses. "What's wrong with you Nigey? You're not paying any attention to me."

"I said I was sorry," he replied meekly, fixing his black shades. Turning his gaze back to the pond, he stared into its depths.

_Oh calm down Nigel. You have to have faith in your team. Like Numbuh 5 said, they'll be all right without you. _

What Nigel didn't know was that another couple was not enjoying the park like he was. This couple did not appear to be the romantic kind with their arms around each other's waists. In fact, they seemed more solid and capable, the man's face holding a cold calculating look, and the woman looked more serious than most women appeared to be. An aura of superiority radiated from their bodies.

"Feh. Look darling. Isn't that Nigel Uno and his girlfriend Elizabeth Devine?" the woman asked her husband, poking his elbow.

The man turned to stare at the children from his position…and smiled. The smile was meant to be amused, but it did not match his gray eyes, which remained cold. "You're right dear."

"Strange that he isn't with his friends," the woman mused. "I wonder what he's doing."

"Oh I know exactly what he's doing," said the man with a laugh. "But it doesn't matter that he isn't with his friends. Our inside informant will get to him just the same." Both husband and wife chuckled now.

The woman gazed at her husband and then at Nigel. "You _do_ realize…our daughter is starting to like him don't you?"

"Really?" the man laughed. "I believe then, that there will be trouble for her."

"Who? Elizabeth?"

"No, our daughter."

"Oh that is only too true."

* * *

**Time: 10:05 AM**

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

_I'm starting to think that Numbuh 5 was right, _thought Siri darkly. _You think after fifteen minutes of walking upstairs, and downstairs, and upstairs, and downstairs, and upstairs, and downstairs, and…I'm repeating myself. You think after ten minutes of walking…well…_walking_…we'd find the others by now. _She stared at the back of Matt's head. _I'm starting to wonder if this is really my leader after all. _

"Numbuh 10?"

"Hmmm?" Siri glanced sideways at Kuki. "Yeah, what Numbuh 3?"

"Y'know when you hugged Numbuh 9 back there…are you guys a couple or something?"

_Huh?_ Siri's face turned a slight pink. "N-no. We're just best friends. That's all."

"Oh. O-_kay!_" Kuki whispered into her ear. "Because he's cute!"

Siri blinked, confused. _He's cute? _She stared at the back of Matt's head again. _Funny, I never thought of him in _that_ way…but now that Numbuh 3 mentions it…_She shook her head. _Must be hormones. _

Matt grinned all of a sudden. "There's the door." He pointed to a tall steel door with shackled bolts at the end of the lonely hallway.

One thought crossed through each of the other operatives' heads: _Oh sure. _That_ doesn't look suspicious at all. _

"Nice work Numbuh 9," said Abby politely. She reached into her pocket for the P.I.P.E.R. (Phone in Pipe Emergency Radio). "Numbuh 2, we've found duh place where ya should dig. I'm scannin' it fo' ya as we speak." After a few seconds of Wally typing away on one of the scanners, she asked, "Didja get it?"

_"Yup."_

"Okay, start diggin'."

_"Roger that. Numbuh 2 out." _

Abby grinned, pocketed the P.I.P.E.R., and looked up. "I gotta admit, ya had me worried there Numbuh 9. I wuz beginnin' ta think ya had no idea where yo' teammates were."

"Well I guess I surprised you," said Matt with a friendly grin.

Abby's grin faded slightly. "But I'm still a little disappointed in you. You left yo' teammates fo' yo' own safety. No offense, but dat's kinda selfish, don'tcha think?"

Now Matt cringed. "I said I was sorry."

"I know, but sometimes sorry don't cut it. Unduh no circumstances should an operative be left behind." Abby cocked her head at the statement that had just emitted from her mouth. _Sounds lak somethin' Numbuh 1 would say if he wuz heah. _

Siri looked at the dark-skinned girl appraisingly. "Where did you get that Numbuh 5? That was pretty good."

"Huh? Eh, from duh top o' mah head."

Siri nodded once, turning back to her leader. "I agree with Numbuh 5 on this one. Sorry Numbuh 9." She gave her friend an apologetic look.

He waved her apology away. "Don't worry about it. It's okay."

Siri didn't smile though. "Numbuh 9, how are you so sure that Numbuhs 11-14 are okay? They could be dead for all we know."

Matt shook his head. "They're not dead. They're too valuable to be dead."

Wally cocked his eyebrow at the taller boy. "What is _that_ supposed ta mean?"

Matt glanced at him calmly. "The Delightfuls told us some…things. They need us for stuff so they won't want us dead."

"Oh."

"At least…not yet."

"_Oh._"

"But Numbuh 9," said Siri in a worried tone as she watched Wally walk over to the steel door, pulling out his weapon. "How are you so sure that they're not hurt?"

"An' how are _we_ so sure dat you are on _our_ side?"

"Numbuh 5!" Kuki exclaimed warningly.

Matt cringed again. He wasn't used to having someone speak this way to him. "Um, easy there Numbuh 5. I am on your side."

"I ain't sure of dat."

Siri stepped between the two kids. "Look, this isn't going to get us anywhere. The operatives need our support and it'd be a lot better if we got along." She looked at them through her golden hazel eyes. "Please?"

The pair stared at her…and then nodded. "All right Syria," said Matt calmly. "Anything for you."

Siri nodded…and then froze. _What? _She blinked, feeling the color drain from her face. _He…he called me…_Her face changed to that of silent anger, her hands gripping the S.N.I.P.E.R. tightly.

"H-hey Numbuh 10, what's the matter?" Matt reached over and touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, Siri's elbow flew up and jabbed him in the side. His hand left her shoulder and she spun around and slammed her fist against his face.

_POW!_

The other operatives, including Wally, stared at her in shock. "Numbuh 10?! What?!"

Matt groaned and eased himself to a sitting position…only to have the tip of the S.N.I.P.E.R. pressed tightly against his chest. "Don't you 'Hey Numbuh 10' me!" Siri snarled angrily, shoving her weapon even closer. "You're not my leader or my best friend because he knows very well that no one and I mean NO ONE calls me Syria!"

"But that's your name," said Matt in confusion.

Abby and Kuki immediately drew their own weapons and pointed them at Matt. "If you _are _her best friend, then you should know she don't like to be called by dat!" snapped Abby. "I _knew _there wuz somethin' fishy 'bout you!"

Wally was too far away to help the girls, so he set to work trying to break the steel door open. He slammed his elbow against the door. _This steel ain't so strong._

"Who are you?" Siri demanded. "And what have you done with Numbuh 9?"

Matt smiled slowly and his eyes began to glow a steady blood-red. Siri's mouth dropped open in horror and she let the S.N.I.P.E.R. fall to the ground. Matt stood up, his eyes flashing with amusement.

Abby's eyes widened in terror. "What…duh…dat ain't human!" She fired the laser from the S.C.A.M.P.P. "Matt" dodged it by bending his head away from the beam. "Who…what _are _you?!"

Kuki fired a miniature exploding gumball from her own weapon. "Matt" caught it and threw it back at her. "Eeep!" Kuki ducked out of the way, gumball landing on the ground a few feet from her and exploding on the spot.

Siri picked up the S.N.I.P.E.R. and aimed it at "Matt", though her arms were shaking. "What did the Delightfuls _do_ to you?" she asked him anxiously. She and the other girls backed away from him. "Did they perform experiments on you?"

"Matt" smirked, his eyes still glowing. "I'm Matthew Pluto…but I'm not the Matthew Pluto you know Syria." He laughed. "I'm the new and improved version of your pathetic leader and it's high time you treated me with respect." Slowly, he advanced on the three operatives, his hands curling into fists.

"If you aren't Numbuh 9 then…just…where is he?" Kuki asked fearfully. She was trembling with each step he took.

Wally bit his lip, still trying to get the door open. "'E's a robot or somethin' like that. That's the only explanation!"

"Wrong Wallabee," said Matthew with a cold laugh. It sent shivers down the operatives' spines. His eyes had stopped glowing red, but they looked icy. "I'm a clone of the original Matthew Pluto…at least until I get rid of him."

Abby gaped. _Dis is insane! Somehow, duh Delightful Children managed ta clone duh Florida Kids Next Door!_

"Then that's why you said the others aren't dead," Siri said. "You…you knew they had to be kept alive…until _you_ kill them."

Matthew nodded slowly. "Precisely." He took another step.

"'Ow did ya know that we'd be here?" Wally demanded to know. "We were careful not ta make a sound!"

Matthew took yet another step forward. "Let's just say I had some help from an inside informant who knew about your mission ahead of time." He laughed again. "You can't trust anybody now, can you?"

Siri hooked her gun onto her waist and leaped forward, tackling Matthew to the ground. "Guys! Get the door open and free the others!" she shouted to Abby, Wally, and Kuki. "I'll keep him busy."

Matthew rolled his eyes and flung her to the ground. Siri rolled away and stood up, her arms and legs in a perfect fighting stance. She threw a punch at him, but he deflected it and kneed her in the gut. She gasped and crumbled to the ground, but not before using a sliding kick to trip him. He leaped over the sliding kick and landed a roundhouse kick on her legs. She winced and stumbled backwards.

Abby grabbed onto Siri, making sure she didn't fall. "You okay girl?"

Siri nodded, and gasped, feeling her ribcage. "He's so strong…and I don't know where he got those moves."

"Where did _you_ get yo' moves?"

"When I was younger, I got into a lot of martial arts training," Siri replied before leaping in the air and launching at Matthew with a flying sidekick.

Matthew reached up and grabbed her foot. "Wha—? Aaaaaaaaggghhhh!!" He spun her around and around before letting go of her foot. She slammed against the wall, crumbling to the ground. "Ooooh."

"Numbuh 10!" Abby immediately dashed at Matthew, tackling him from behind. "Nobudy does dat to a fellow Kid Next Door!"

Matthew laughed and reached behind him to grab her arms, flipping her over. "Whooooooooaaaaaaa!!" He flung her to the floor, his foot on her stomach. Wally and Kuki watched from their spots in fear, still attempting to open the steel door. Wally pushed Kuki behind him, his fists clenched. Abby groaned. "Oh, dat hurt."

The evil clone smirked. "Oh don't look so scared kids. Soon, you won't feel anything at all."

* * *

"I'm bored."

"So what?"

"I'm _bored._"

"Jus' be quiet."

"But I'm bored!"

"You are sech a turd y'know that?"

Eric glared at Kayla. "You don't even know what a turd is."

"Ah _know_ what a turd is," said Kayla darkly. Her fiery red hair was beginning to bristle. "And Ah'd say what a turd is righ' now but there are children present."

Matt shook his head, feeling a strange churning in his stomach. The others stopped arguing but the churning continued. Then the churning became a rumbling.

"Say guys…did you feel that?" He stood up. The rumbling was beneath his feet now.

Zen looked up, closing his book for once. "I feel some tremors if that is what you are feeling Numbuh 9." He reached down and touched the ground. "Um-hmm. Definitely tremors coming from beneath the surface."

"Thanks for the observation Einstein," Eric muttered irritably. "Any idea what's causing them?"

"No…and since you're asking me a question, I guess there's a reason why I'm the smart one." Zen returned to his book.

Naomi crept over to the side of the cell, looking through the bars. She glanced back at her teammates and sighed. _I wish I could help them, but I'm the youngest Kid Next Door and probably, the most useless. _She sighed. _I just wanna get out of here._

_BOOM!  
__  
_The ground beneath the cells exploded, sending smoke and dust up into the air. Nearly simultaneously, a series of voices shouted in alarm, including the newly arrived team from France.

"AY CARAMBA!"

"WHAT'S THE DEAL EH?"

"NA SHI SHEN ME?!" WHAT IS THAT?!

"QUE SUR LA TERRE?!" WHAT ON EARTH?!

"ALLAH HAVE MERCY UPON US!"

"HOLY SAINTS ALIVE!"

Only the Florida sector remained calm…mainly, because they were too confused over the chorus of voices from different countries. "Um…anyone know how to translate?" Eric uttered.

Naomi coughed, waving away the dust and smoke with her outstretched hand. She backed away and huddled into a corner, clutching her Rainbow Monkey. _I've had enough of this. _

Matt stared at the center of the commotion in astonishment. "A drill?"

* * *

"Ow!" Abby was flung against the wall, her eyes squinting in pain. _Man, dis guy jus' doesn't seem ta take any hits!_

Wally rushed at Matthew, fists ready to fly. Being the best fighter of this sector of the Kids Next Door, he managed to deliver a well-placed punch at Matthew's abdomen, sending him grimacing a bit in pain. The clone reached out to backhand him, but the smaller blond Aussie dodged with ease. On the opposite side, Siri unhooked the S.N.I.P.E.R. from her waist and prepared to fire it.

Wally charged at Matthew, leaping into the air. Siri fired the S.N.I.P.E.R. at Matthew. Matthew grinned and grabbed Wally by the head, lifting him into the air and flinging him into the path of the red-orange beam.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" Wally grimaced in pain, his body sinking in a smoldering heap to the ground. Siri's mouth dropped open in horror.

"NUMBUH 4!" She tried to rush over to Wally to help him but Matthew pinned her against the wall, his hands capturing her wrists. She gulped.

He laughed at her. "What's the matter Syria?" he asked her softly. "Afraid of me being so close to you?" His evil eyes gazed into her frightened hazel ones. He tightened his grip on her wrists, his fingernails biting into her flesh. She sucked in her breath sharply. "Y'know, the fear in your eyes just makes you look prettier and therefore, more vulnerable."

In answer, Siri narrowed her eyes and spat in his face. Matthew didn't flinch; in fact, he only moved one hand to wipe away the saliva from below his eye. He chuckled softly. "Is that the best you can do?"

"GOT IT!"

Matthew blinked and looked to the side to see Kuki finishing removing the screwed bolts from the door. It fell to the floor with an almighty _CRASH! _

Quickly, Siri braced herself and lifted her feet up, ramming them into Matthew's stomach. He let go of her wrists, stumbling backward from the force of her legs. Using his stomach as a brace, she backflipped and landed smoothly on the ground.

Abby quickly followed Kuki into the room, while Matthew attempted to go after them. Thinking fast, Siri reached into the pocket of her black shorts and withdrew the E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. She held it up and threw it as hard as she could at Matthew's back.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The card executed a ray of blinding light, freezing him in position. Siri smiled and then darted after her friends, grabbing the card off of the frozen clone.

"You okay Numbuh 4?" She knelt by Wally's side.

He lifted his head, nodding and wincing. "Yeah Ah'll be all right." Siri hauled him to his feet and they raced after their friends. "'Ow long is that thing supposed ta last?" He waved his hand at the E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C.

She shook her head. "Not long."

By now, Abby could see that Hoagie had done a pretty good job of digging a tunnel out of the prison. But what she hadn't expected was a series of voices screaming and shouting (in different languages most of the time).

Wally blinked. "Ah thought that the Florida sector was the only one captured."

"Looks lak we figured wrong," Abby muttered as she stared around at the numerous cells. One of the kids stopped shouting and pointed at her. "Numbuh 142?"

"Numbuh 5!" He grinned. "Thank goodness it's you guys. We thought it was the Delightfuls."

Abby nodded. "Do ya know where duh Florida sector Kids Next Door are? We're heah ta rescue them." She paused. "Uh, but we didn't know you guys wuz gonna be captured too."

"Aw, don't worry about us," said Numbuh 142 briskly. "The Florida sector is over there. Their cell is the one the drill is closest to." He waved his head to the cell to his right.

"Thank you!" Kuki called, as they hurried over to the cell. "We'll try to come back for you!"

Inside the cell, Abby could see five operatives, one of them staring at her. There was a boy with messy blond hair and confused blue eyes standing next to a redhead with brilliant green eyes and a face that was not classically beautiful but friendly looking. What appeared to be a giant book turned out to be a tall bespectacled Asian boy holding a giant book. There was a small lump in the corner but Abby was sure it was another operative. The one staring at her was a brown-haired boy wearing a green tied band to keep his hair out of his deep brown eyes.

Wally blasted open the cell door with his weapon and Abby reached over and grabbed that boy by the front of his shirt. He blinked. "H-hey, what's the de—"

"I jus' got one question ta ask you so you bettuh listen up," Abby growled, her brown eyes becoming visible from underneath her red cap. "Are _you_ duh real Numbuh 9?"

He blinked and nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Okay, gimme some proof. What's yo' name?"

He gulped and bit his lip. "Matthew Pluto," he muttered. "But I prefer Matt or Numbuh 9." He straightened up. "And…from what Numbuh 11's book told us…you're Numbuh 5."

Abby grinned and released him. _Good enough fo' me._ She walked into the cell and glanced around at the other operatives. "We'll have time to get acquainted latuh. Right now, you guys bettuh come wit' us."

The redhead blinked. "And jest how are we so sure that we can trust someone lak you?" she demanded suspiciously in a thick Southern accent.

In response, Siri stepped into the cell. "Because you can trust _me._"

"NUMBUH 10!" the operatives shouted, mostly in surprise and joy.

She smiled, but jerked her head in the direction of the giant drill. "Get in the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. guys and we'll explain everything later like Numbuh 5 said."

Her teammates nodded and scampered off toward the giant drill poking out of the cement. Hoagie jumped out of the top hatch of the vehicle to help them in. "Okay…that's one…two…three…four…anyone left?" he asked as Abby, Kuki, and Siri jumped into the vehicle.

"Just _this_ one," said Wally in an exasperated tone. He reached out towards the bundle in the corner. "Come on girl! Let's go!"

"NO!"

He groaned inwardly. _What is wi' this operative? Ya'd think she'd appreciate bein' rescued. _"Ah don't wanna leave ya 'ere so come wi' me. Ah ain't gonna 'urt ya."

"How am _I_ supposed to know that?"

Wally gritted his teeth. The operative was being more stubborn than Nigel was on a daily basis. "Just…please?"

"No," she whispered, shrinking away from him.

Hoagie sighed and hopped out of the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. "Numbuh 4, what's taking so long? The Delightfuls probably already know we're here and Numbuh 10 said that the paralysis her card did won't last much longer on Numbuh 9's clone." He hurried over to his teammate. "What's the matter?"

Wally gestured with his hands at the shadowed bundle. "_She_ won't move a muscle even though Ah said I wasn't gonna 'urt 'er." He reached out and took the shadowed girl's elbow, giving her a gentle but firm tug. She reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled into the light.

From what the boys could see, the operative was a good deal younger than her fellow associates. Her skin was a bronzy tan and she had soft brown eyes that flickered with fear. Her long black hair was plaited in a single braid down her back with a feather worked into it. She was clutching a tattered Rainbow Monkey in her small arms.

Hoagie blinked. If he hadn't been so focused on getting out of there, he would have thought the young operative was very cute. "Um, come on kiddo. Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, so you can torture me and steal my DNA and clone me like the Delightfuls did?" she asked passionately. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "I…I don't wanna go with anyone. I just wanna be back at home."

"We can't take you home because it won't be safe!" argued Hoagie desperately. "Please come with us. They'll be coming any minute!"

"NO!"

The boys heard a frustrated sigh from behind them. They turned around to see Kuki standing there with her hands on her hips. "Move aside, this is a woman's job," she muttered as she brushed past them. She knelt down beside the little girl. "What's your name?"

The small girl looked up at her. "I'm N-Numbuh 14 but my real name is C-Cloud. Naomi Cloud."

"That's cool. You're an Indian aren't you?"

"Uh huh. My family's Chippewa."

"I'm Kuki but my friends call me Numbuh 3," said the Asian girl. She smiled down at Naomi, her violet eyes moving towards the tattered Rainbow Monkey. "Uh oh, looks like somebody busted your monkey up."

Naomi nodded once. "Yeah, Mr. Snuffles is beat up."

"Well, don't worry," said Kuki brightly. "I'll help fix your monkey and I'll even introduce him to the other stuffed animals in my room. So won't you please come?"

Naomi bit her lip…then reached out and grasped Kuki's hand. Smiling broadly, Kuki hauled her to her feet and helped her towards the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. "Told ya this was a woman's job," she smirked at the two boys who goggled at her. They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

* * *

**Time: 10:10 AM**

**Location: The Park**

(A/N: Here's the well-kept secret)

The man blinked, his hands tightening on the cell phone. "They WHAT?!"

_"I said, they've escaped."_

"How did you not manage to catch them? You're meant to be nearly invincible!"

_"Oh get real sir. I'm not nearly invincible; I'm just a clone. Besides, the main thing is I got all the DNA that I need…except for that pesky Numbuh 1."_

The man smiled sadistically. "I see. Well, thank goodness for small matters. You don't need to worry about his DNA. I've seen to it that we'll get it." He shook his head. "They're going to do whatever they can to stop you."

_"Let them try. I already managed to make good use of them, especially Syria, Abigail and Wallabee." _

"Nice work Matthew." He and his wife laughed. "I'm glad that you got acquainted with our daughter."

_"Which one was your daughter? I _know_ it wasn't Wallabee." _

The man gave a soft laugh again. "Oh…our daughter is Syria Kaldorei. Tell me, what did you think of her?"

_"She's quite a catch really. Doesn't look anything like you though. And she doesn't have your last name."_

"Ah, well we have an explanation for that. Care to hear it?"

_"Sure. Got nothing better to do. Those missiles I sent after the Kids Next Door should be enough. If they won't destroy them, as least they'll scare them out of their wits."_

* * *

**Location: Underground **

"Incoming missiles!" Siri yelled, staring at the monitor. Two dark red dots were moving at a faster rate on the screen.

"Shoot 'em down Numbuh 4!" cried Abby.

"Ah wish Ah could, but Ah can't Numbuh 5! There's no guns attached ta this thing!" Wally made his way over to the ladder where the hatch was. "The only thing Ah _can_ do is open the hatch and shoot 'em the manual way."

"NO!" Kuki grabbed at the back of his orange hoodie. "You might get hurt!"

Wally blushed a bit. "Ah'll be fine Numbuh 3."

"I think she's right," said Matt, looking around at the tunnel they were hurtling through. "There's no way for you to shoot down those missiles Numbuh 4. They seem to be made of some new sort of metal."

"Duh Delightful Children have been busy then," Abby groaned. "See if ya can make it ta duh surface Numbuh 2. It's the only chance we got at avoidin' those missiles."

Hoagie nodded. "Roger that." He pulled back on the controls, making the vehicle surge upward. "Come on. Come on."

"They're gaining on us!" Siri called from the monitor. She stared at anxiously at the red dots. "Hurry Numbuh 2!"

"Almost there…"

The other operatives huddled in their seats, gripping whatever they could as the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. rocked this way and that, smashing through dirt and rock as it made its way towards the surface. They could hear the missiles roaring behind them.

_CRASH!!_

The P.I.P.E.P.O.D. hit the surface, sending rocks, dirt, dust, and cement everywhere. It landed on the ground, none too gently, and rumbled down the street. The missiles soured out of the same hole the vehicle drilled out of and continued to follow the machine.

"AW CRUD!" Wally gazed out the windows at the missiles streaking closer toward their vehicle. "This is it guys!" Kuki grabbed onto him, squeezing tightly. "Ack! Numbuh 3, gerroff!" He flushed bright red.

Kayla flung her own arms around Eric, not paying attention to the fact that both of their faces went nearly as red as her hair. Siri stayed where she was, gripping the monitor with both hands. Naomi, near the front, whimpered and clutched Mr. Snuffles, her small body swaying with the movement of the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. Abby gripped her seat, biting her lip and grimacing. Next to her, Matt did the exact same thing. Zen…well…Zen seemed perfectly oblivious to the fear of the others.

_Clunk. _

_Huh? What duh—? _Abby rolled her eyes skyward as the machine began to sway back and forth. "What's goin' on?"

Matt walked over to the window and looked up. "Something's got us!" Down below, the missiles exploded. "Whew, close shave."

Wally pulled himself out of Kuki's grip and joined Matt at the window. "It's the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.!"

Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.

Massively

Oversized

Super

Quick

Undercover

Icy

Treat

Transport

On

Helio-jets

"What's it doin' ovuh heah?" Abby wondered out loud. _And mo' importantly, who's drivin'?_ She stood up and walked up to the hatch in the P.I.P.E.P.O.D.

"Where are _you_ goin'?" Eric asked her.

She opened the hatch and got out onto the top of the P.I.P.E.P.O.D. "Jus' gonna check on who's drivin' duh M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.," she replied briskly. "Don't come wit' me." She climbed onto the ship and burst open the door, leaping into the main control room. Whoever had been driving the ship was sitting with the chair back to her. She glared at it. "All right! Whoevuh you are, show yo'self!"

The chair spun around, revealing a bald boy wearing dark shades and an amused smile on his face. "Hello Numbuh 5."

Abby blinked, her jaw dropping open. "Uuuh…" She blinked, her face heating up. "S-sorry, I didn't know dat…it wuz…wait, what are _you_ doin' heah?"

"Helping my teammates out," said Nigel, his smile broadening and his dark blue eyes shining from behind his sunglasses. "And being the leader that I should be." He laughed. "You don't sound that happy to see me Numbuh 5."

"Huh? Oh no." Abby smiled, tilting her cap upward. "'Course I'm happy ta see ya. Ya came jus' in time Numbuh 1."

"I thought I did," he replied with a sigh. He stood up and walked to the large windows, staring down at the smoking concrete ground where the missiles used to be. "To think I came so close…so close to losing you guys."

"Hey." Abby walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder. He turned around to look at her. "We're safe thanks ta you. Dat's all dat matters." She tilted her head. "Oh, duh othuhs are down in duh P.I.P.E.P.O.D."

"I know that," he replied. "They can come up here if they want. It's a lot safer up here."

"Numbuh 5, where are you?" Siri entered the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. a few seconds after the words had left his mouth. "Did you find out who was…Numbuh 1!" She dashed over to the boy and flung her arms around him. The force of the hug sent him stumbling from Abby to the floor.

"Ack! Numbuh 10!" Nigel blushed a bit but he smiled, reaching around to hug her as well. "Well…good to see you too."

Abby bit her lip, looking at the pair nervously. _I shouldn't be heah. _They looked so cute sitting there with their arms around each other. Siri, smiling at Nigel, her blonde hair catching the light from the morning sun and her hazel eyes glowing golden. Nigel, his deep blue eyes sparkling with amusement from behind his mysterious black shades, his hand smoothing back her hair. Abby shook her head, biting back the thin sliver of jealousy forming in her stomach. _Get a grip girl. _

"What's going on here?"

The other operatives had arrived, including Hoagie. They blinked, staring at Siri hugging Nigel. By this time, the two kids had risen to their feet and let go.

"MY TURN!"

Kuki dashed forward and grabbed Nigel around the waist, pushing him to the floor again. He squirmed, his sunglasses lopsided on his face.

The Florida sector looked confused but Siri and the other operatives burst out laughing. Nigel disentangled himself from Kuki's joyous sleeves and stood up again. "Nice to meet you guys," he said with a smile toward the Florida Kids Next Door. He raised his eyebrows appraisingly at Matt. "And nice to see you again Matt."

Matt blinked. "N-Nigel?" His face split into a grin. "Wow, it's been so long."

"It has, hasn't it?" Nigel agreed as he took his seat once more. His teammates took their own places at the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. but the Florida sector remained standing. "Although, I think it'd be more appropriate for you to call me Numbuh 1 now."

"Oh right." Matt stepped back to show more of his team. "I'm Numbuh 9 and this is the Florida sector of the Kids Next Door. You already know Numbuh 10 and this is Zen Chou, Numbuh 11." He gestured to the tall boy with the book.

Abby and the others blinked. _This is Numbuh 11? _

Zen smiled placidly and settled himself in a corner. "Nice to meet you," he muttered, burying himself in the large book.

Wally and Hoagie stifled their chuckles while Matt went on. "This is our mechanic Eric Onze, Numbuh 12…"

"Wassup dudes!"

"Our long-range combater Kayla Markham, Numbuh 13…"

"Howdy ya'll!"

"And the youngest, Naomi Cloud, Numbuh14."

Naomi gazed at the older kids solemnly. "Hello."

When the names had finished being exchanged, Abby turned back to Nigel. Hoagie was at the controls again. "So tell me Numbuh 1, what did ya do wit' Lizzie?"

"Huh?" Nigel suddenly became flustered. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Numbuh 1. How did ya manage ta convince her dat we needed yo' help?"

"I…I didn't."

Siri and Abby glanced at each other. "Then how did you get away from her?" Siri asked, her face holding a puzzled frown.

Nigel hung his head. "I told her I was just going for ice cream and I'd be right back. And as you can see…" He shook his head.

Wally and Hoagie stared at him. "I never thought I'd see the day," Hoagie muttered in awe.

"Yeah, 'im abandonin' 'is girlfriend for us is a whole new experience," Wally agreed.

Siri and Abby exchanged another glance. A girl like Lizzie wouldn't be the type to take this sort of thing lying down. _Uh oh. _

Nigel glanced at Matt. "So tell me exactly what happened to you all down there."

* * *

**Time: 10:15 AM**

**Location: The Park**

The tall boy wandered around the park without a care in the world. Other adults and kids brushed by him without noticing him.

_Well, that's a relief. I don't want anyone to notice me. _

There wasn't anything that he could do really. Not anymore. He was a teenager now and that had changed everything. It was ironic really, that a mere increase in age would result in the biggest changes of his life. _From kid to teenager. _

"So that's basically it. What do you think Matthew?"

The boy lifted his head. _Matthew? _He turned to stare at the couple that had spoken those words: a woman with silvery hair and heavily hooded dark eyes, and a man with dark brown hair and cold gray eyes. The way they laughed sent a strange chill down his spine.

_Who are they? _He impatiently brushed his blond bangs out of his eyes so he could observe the couple. _And just what are they talking about?_

At once, the woman rounded on him. "I know you're there young man. Come out so I can see you properly."

_Crud, how did she see me? _He slowly came over to the couple. The man nodded at him but seemed to be still occupied by the cell phone. The woman looked him up and down. "What's your name?"

He hesitated before whispering, "Chad."

Her dark eyes lit up. "Ah, I've been wondering when I'd finally get to meet you." She smirked. "The Legendary Numbuh 274 of the Kids Next Door if I'm not mistaken."

"Don't dwell on that," he muttered, his fists tightening in quiet anger.

Her husband stopped talking on the cell phone and smiled. "There's no need to be angry with us Chad. We're on the same team as you are…in fact…" He placed one hand on Chad's shoulder. "I think there's something you might like to see."

* * *

**Location: KND Headquarters**

Once the two teams of Kids Next Door had landed in the KND headquarters, Matt drew Siri to one side. "Say Numbuh 10, where was Numbuh 1 when you guys came to rescue us?"

Siri blanched. "Oh! Um, he was well…um…" She glanced at Abby for support.

"Workin'! Dat's what he wuz doin'!" said Abby nervously. She wasn't sure how well Matt would take Nigel's girlfriend issues.

"Right," said Matt. He waited until the girls had gone on ahead to talk to the other operatives before he caught Nigel by the arm. "Say Numbuh 1, where were you when your teammates came to rescue us?"

Nigel turned paler than usual. "Um, well you see…I have a…well…uh…Ihaveagirlfriend!" He said the words so fast; they seemed joined together. Still, Matt managed to put the space in between the words.

"You have a girlfriend?" Matt uttered in shock. He stared at his friend in surprise. "Since when did _you_ have a girlfriend?"

"Since awhile," Nigel replied with a weary sigh. "And that's where I was before. I was on a date with her but I was so worried about what was going on that I—"

"Ditched her and went to our rescue, that right?" Matt finished for him. The other boy nodded. "Well, it was for a good cause I guess. She should understand."

Nigel shook his head. _You don't know my girlfriend. _

Meanwhile, the other Florida operatives were busy getting adjusted to their new surroundings. Abby headed over to the two leaders. "Okay, we got ourselves a little predicament. You guys can't go back to yo' base Numbuh 9 'cause duh Delightful Children might try to capture you again." Matt nodded once.

"So you'll have to stay here," Nigel picked up from where Abby left off. "I'm sure we'll be able to accommodate some rooms for you. I hope none of your fellow operatives mind sharing."

"We don't."

The leaders and Abby turned as the other operatives gathered around them. "Jest depends on who we're haring' with," said Kayla.

"Hmmm…" Nigel looked around at his own team and the other Kids Next Door. "Numbuh 14, I think it'd be best if you and Numbuh 3 share a room."

"Fine by me," said the agreeable little girl. She and Kuki exchanged adorable smiles.

"Numbuh 4, do you mind sharing a room with Numbuh 12?" Matt asked the small blond boy.

Wally shrugged. "As long as 'e doesn't get too annoyin' an' stuff, then Ah'm fine with it."

Eric nodded. "Same here."

Nigel looked at Zen. "Numbuh 11, do you mind sharing a room?"

The Smart One looked over at Nigel. "No," he whispered.

Hoagie piped up. "He can stay in my room. I have plenty of room in my room."

"That fine with you Numbuh 11?"

The boy shrugged from behind his book. "Sure."

Nigel glanced at Matt, who shrugged. "Eh, you get used to it."

"Well that leaves just you and Numbuh 13," said Nigel in reply. He shook his head. "There's still Numbuh 5's room but Numbuh 5 said Numbuh 10 could stay in there after she cleaned it up. So you can stay in my room Numbuh 9 and that'll leave…" He paused. "Numbuh 13, do you really care where you sleep?"

The Texan shook her head. "Y'know, Ah'll be happy sleepin' on this here couch in the living room. That's fine by me. Ah could sleep on the floor if Ah wanted to."

_Knock knock._

"Um, okay." Nigel nodded.

_ Knock knock._

Nigel sighed. "Who can that be?" He was about to reach for the door leading towards the spiraling staircase leading to the bottom of the treehouse when another hand brushed against his on the door. He blinked, looking at Abby.

"Let me get it," said Abby with a grin, bounding out the door.

Nigel watched her retreating form with a sort of dazed look on his face. Matt eyed him. "Um, I take it Numbuh 5 isn't your girlfriend right?"

"Huh? Oh no, she's just my best friend. That's all." Nigel smiled. "Besides, that'd be as weird as saying you like your own best friend."

"Huh?" Matt glanced at where Siri was standing a few feet away, recharging her E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. "Oh, right. Heh, funny."

* * *

"Now who could be at duh door at dis time," Abby muttered to herself as she walked down through Nigel's house. She reached the door and pulled it open…

…And just as quickly, she slammed the door closed.

"ABIGAIL LINCOLN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Uh sorry Lizzie!" Abby said loudly, her hands reaching down to unbuckle her shoes. "Sorry, mah fingers mustuh slipped on duh door."

"Well, hurry up and open it."

_No way! _"Um, hold on a sec Lizzie. I jus' gotta tie my shoes. Won't be long."

_ Numbuh 5 sure is taking her time,_ Nigel thought to himself as he paced around the room. He had a habit of doing this a lot.

Matt watched him for a few minutes before turning his attention to something far more interesting. Eric and Kayla were arguing over what to watch on the giant television and Hoagie was pouring through a comic book, Wally looking over his shoulder. Zen, surprisingly, had not moved from his spot with his giant book/computer once. Naomi and Kuki were sitting on the floor, fixing up Mr. Snuffles.

"Say Numbuh 1, you gotta stop that. You'll wear a hole in the floor at the rate you're going," said Matt with a smile.

Nigel blinked. "Huh? Oh right." He smiled and stopped pacing. "It's just…what is Numbuh 5 doing?" He frowned, considering for a moment. "That's it. I'm going to see what's taking her so long." He left the room.

Siri came up to Matt. "Y'think we should follow him? I suddenly have a bad feeling in my stomach."

"Okay."

* * *

"ABIGAIL! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!"

"Um…my shoes are…on darn! I tied a knot! Well, looks lak I gotta start over."

Lizzie paused for a minute as if she was thinking very hard, then shouted, "HOLD ON A SEC! YOU DON'T EVEN _HAVE_ LACES ON YOUR SHOES!"

_Darn it. _

"Numbuh 5? What are you _doing?_"

"Eh?" Abby stood up and turned around. Nigel stood right behind her, looking extremely perplexed. "Hey there."

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

She grinned. "Oh fine Numbuh 1."

He took a step forward. "Who's at the door?"

"Erm, somebody," she replied nervously. She tipped her red cap downwards to cover her eyes. "Uh, tell ya what. It's fo' you Numbuh 1 so why don'tcha deal wit' duh person instead o' me." She moved away from him and started to walk back to the outside.

Nigel blinked at her and opened the door. "Lizzie?"

"Nigey?" Lizzie blinked back at him before crossing her arms in front of her. "What was your friend doing? She wouldn't let me in!"

"Oh." Out of the corners of his eyes, Nigel could see Abby whistling discreetly to herself as she walked away. He shook his head. "Don't mind her Lizzie. She's just—"

"_Why _did you leave me alone at the park Nigel?" Lizzie interrupted, her eyes narrowed behind her shiny glasses. Both hands were placed on her hips, and her lips were twisted into a frown.

_Oh why now? _"Uh…"

"You _didn't _just go for ice cream didn't you?" she demanded, her voice rising in octave and in volume. "You went _somewhere else_ _DIDN'T YOU?_"

He took a deep breath. "Um…"

Abby's footsteps stopped.

"Well…yes."

Lizzie eyes narrowed even further. "Don't tell me; let me guess. You actually didn't go for ice cream, but instead you ditched me so you could help your stupid friends with whatever mission they needed to do. And you just so happened to forget that YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THE PARK!"

Nigel winced, feeling that if he were in an animé, he'd have shrunken to the size of a chibi. Abby, having stopped walking, felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Don't you _care_ about me Nigel?"

Now he found his voice. "Y-yes." _Just keep her happy. _

"Then why did you ditch me?"

"I…well…they needed…some help…I had a…bad feeling," Nigel sputtered, trying to regain his control.

"So you thought it was okay to just leave without telling me?" she demanded icily.

Nigel stared at the ground, wishing he could become invisible. "Well…I admit that was wrong of me…but…"

"Yo! Numbuh 1! You okay?"

Nigel turned around to see Siri and Matt walking into the room behind him. He was surprised to see that Abby was still in the room but she had a very uneasy look on her face. Matt looked confused, but Siri looked about as worried as Abby looked.

"You shouldn't be here guys," Nigel said to them.

"Numbuh 10 suggested that she and I should go after you. She had the feeling that something bad was going on," Matt replied. He shifted his gaze from Lizzie to Nigel. "So what _is _going on?…and is _that_ your girlfriend?" He pointed at Lizzie.

Nigel nodded and Lizzie shifted her glare to Matt. "You got a problem with me?"

"Oh no." Matt covered his mouth with his hand, trying his best to keep a straight face. _This is girlfriend? Well, at least it shows I've got better taste in women. _Still, there was something very forbidding about the slightly chubby girl standing in the doorway, so he believed it would be better if he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you two need some time alone?" Siri's voice was like the soothing voice of reason to their ears.

"YES!" Lizzie said fiercely.

Siri flinched. "Sorry," she whispered. Matt glanced at her sympathetically.

Lizzie stared at the ground for a few minutes, before raising her face. She wore a very grim expression. "I'm sorry Nigel. I really didn't want it to come to this but I can't take it anymore. You'll have to make choice. Me? Or your friends? What's it gonna be?"

"What?" Matt and Siri's eyes dilated in disbelief.

Abby whirled around, all thoughts of leaving, leaving her head. (No pun intended). "You can't make him do dat!"

"I was talking to my boyfriend, not to you!" Lizzie snapped acidly at her. She turned back to Nigel.

"Lizzie, you know I can't do that," he said calmly, though his face had gone an extraordinary shade of white. "The Kids Next Door is my life."

"A life you obviously don't want _me _part of!"

"That's not true!"

"It is too!" she shot back. "What takes up most of your time? The Kids Next Door. What's the thing that's separating us? The Kids Next Door. What's the one barrier that's keeping us from getting any closer? The Kids Next _Door!_" Her eyes looked hurt. "Either you say goodbye to your job or you say goodbye to me!"

Nigel winced with each answer to every question she asked, feeling as if each was a small bullet that rammed into his stomach. "Lizzie, that's not being fair."

"You're the one that's not being fair Nigel! I thought you said we had a special relationship! Well, how can we make a special relationship work if you're so preoccupied?"

He flinched again. Siri and Matt glanced at him sorrowfully, but Abby looked angry. Finally, she could hold her tongue no longer.

"Leave him alone Lizzie," she said coldly. "It's not his fault dat we had ta go an' rescue some fellow teammates of ours. It's not right of ya ta make him choose between duh team an' you, because what he's doin' is fo' kids everywhere. He obviously cares about duh team an' ya'll should respect dat if you _are_ his girlfriend."

Lizzie glared at her. _Oh man, I think we've just stepped into hot water,_ thought Matt. _Thanks a lot Numbuh 5. _

"What do you know Abigail? You don't know the first thing about my Nigey!"

"I sho as heck know a lot more 'bout him than _you_ do. You're thinkin' 'bout nobody but yo'self girl."

"Are you saying that I'm selfish?"

_Oh yeah, we've definitely hit hot water big time._

Lizzie barreled on before Abby could get a word out. "I'm making sure that he keeps away from you!"

"What do _I _have ta do wit' dis?" Abby asked exasperatedly. However, her insides had turned glacial.

"I've seen how you've been eyeing my Nigey for the longest time Abigail. You think you're so much better than me just because you're his best friend and another Kids Next Door operative. You think you can get your chance if he chooses the Kids Next Door over me? Well _sucks_ to you Abigail!"

Matt flinched. _She's really scary. _Then he looked at Abby. She was shaking with fury and her brown eyes looked lethal from beneath the red cap. _Uuuh, actually Numbuh 5's probably scarier. _

"I don't know what Numbuh 1 evuh saw in ya," she muttered through gritted teeth. "Jus' what are ya tryin' ta pull Lizzie?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about Abigail!" snapped Lizzie angrily. "What makes you think you're worth Nigel's love, you virago!"

"WHAT did you jus' call me?" Abby's voice was low and dangerous.

Lizzie didn't really notice. "A virago! That's what you are!"

Not needing any more persuasion, Abby lunged at her. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Numbuh 5!" Nigel gasped.

Immediately, Siri grabbed onto Abby and pulled her back. "Ack! Little help here Numbuh 9!"

Matt grabbed onto Abby's arms as well, keeping a firm grip on her. "Calm down Numbuh 5."

"Calm down? Ya'll expect me ta calm down?!" Abby rarely raised her voice. "Dat girl jus' dissed me in front o' you guys, an' Numbuh 5 ain't gonna take dat lyin' down!"

Siri gritted her teeth. _Darn, this girl is strong! _"This is stupid. You girls shouldn't be fighting like this." She looked at both girls. "What's gonna be gained out of it?"

"Duh satisfaction o' kickin' Lizzie's fat behind," Abby muttered under her breath. Luckily, only Matt and Siri heard her.

"You think you're such a peacemaker, don't ya Syria?" Lizzie said to the blonde operative.

Siri's hazel eyes flared warningly. _Seriously Lizzie, if you could see what I could do, you would not push my buttons. _

Matt blinked. "Hey, how did you know her name is Syria?"

"I overheard her talking to Nigey when they first met," said Lizzie coldly. Clearly, the memory still brought her anger. "And when I was lying in the crater Matthew. You and your friends were clearly elsewhere."

"Oh." This got Matt thinking.

Nigel stepped between his friends and his girlfriend. "What do you want Lizzie?" he asked her wearily.

"I want you to quit your team," said Lizzie pointedly. "But since I'm so generous, it's your choice whether you want to leave the Kids Next Door or not."

_Generous mah foot,_ thought Abby darkly. She struggled against Matt, which really didn't do much of anything. The boy was so lost in thought that he barely noticed anything else.

The wheels were churning in Matt's brain. Then something fell into place. _How does she know my name is Matthew…when I never even introduced myself? She called me by my real name. And how did she know that we were clearly elsewhere? We could have been right there…unless…_

Then it clicked.

_The Delightful Children said that they learned about Numbuh 10's whereabouts from an inside informant. Yet Numbuh 10 said that she only met Numbuh 1 and Lizzie when she first landed. I _know_ Numbuh 1 is too loyal to do something like that so the only choice for an inside informant is the other person who knew she was there. That other person…could only be…_

"IT WAS YOU!"

Everybody, including Abby, jumped at Matt's outcry. He was pointing at Lizzie and shaking from head to toe. "Numbuh 9, are you all right?" Nigel asked him.

Matt shook his head. "You were the one," he muttered angrily. "It was _you_ all along that told the Delightfuls about Numbuh 10 being alive! It was _you_ who told them about the mission to rescue us. You sold us all out to them, _including_ your own boyfriend!"

Siri's mouth dropped open in shock. _How did he figure that? _

Abby, however, was slowly taking it all in. She remembered what Matt's clone had said to them about an inside informant telling him that they had arrived. _An' come ta think of it…duh only person outside o' duh KND ta know about our mission wuz Lizzie. Numbuh 9 is right. _She leaned close and whispered her confirmations into Siri's ear. The blonde operative gasped.

"Lizzie…" Nigel looked at his girlfriend. "Is…is this true?"

She shook her head. "He's lying!"

"He is NOT lying!" Siri's voice rang with clarity. "Don't you DARE call Numbuh 9 a liar you double-crossing sneak!"

The others stared at her in shock. If Abby had shouted that comment, they would have dismissed it as fairly normal on her part. But Siri calling somebody _anything_ was a new experience.

Abby recovered first. "He isn't lyin'! You are duh only one other than Numbuh 1 ta know about our mission ta rescue duh Florida Kids Next Door. An' if what Numbuh 9 says about duh Delightfuls is true, you are duh only one dat coulda informed them about Numbuh 10." She narrowed her eyes. "Duh only othuh person dat coulda told them is Numbuh 1 but I _know_ an' _trust_ mah best friend!"

"And _I _trust mine!" added Siri angrily. Her normally pretty features were slightly marred by the frown on her face.

Nigel watched the comments go back and forth between them as if he were watching a tennis rally but his insides seemed to be made of ice. He didn't want to believe his friends; it just couldn't be true. _But…they _do_ have a point. The only way for the Delightfuls to have known about any of this was from a witness. And…Lizzie did double-cross me once before._

"Hello? Nigel, are you in there?"

"Huh?" He blinked, taking a few minutes to realize that Lizzie was shaking his arm. "Oh…I…" He glanced at her, then at the others, and then back to her. _I know what the right choice is. I can't leave the Kids Next Door. Losing Lizzie is nothing compared to the Kids Next Door. I can't give up my friends…and all that I've been working so hard to achieve. _

"Lizzie, I'm sorry but I can't leave. This is my job."

She just stood there, shell-shocked, before her face hardened into contained anger. "It's your friends isn't it? You would leave but you just wanna let them take you away. Okay then…FINE! You don't want me part of your life, then FINE!"

All of the anger drained away from Siri and Matt's faces. "Um, Lizzie," Siri whispered. "You don't need to…can't you see that we…we didn't mean to…"

"OH SHUT UP SYRIA!" Lizzie yelled, causing the girl to jump backward. "Don't talk about things you don't understand. I wish Matthew had taken care of you!"

That comment sent a chill down Nigel's spine. _She…how does she know about Matthew? Unless…_

"How do you know about Matthew?" Matt demanded angrily and then his expression changed to a triumphant smirk. "Unless my predictions were correct! You _are_ working for the Delightful Children!"

Lizzie opened her mouth to speak but Nigel cut her off. "Lizzie," he said, and everyone could feel the burning gaze behind his sunglasses. "What you just said proved his point. Numbuh 9 wasn't lying at all; you really did double-cross me." He was shaking in quiet anger. "Before I felt just confusion…but now I know the truth." He balled his hands into fists. "If you want to break up then fine we'll break up. But don't expect me to care." His voice quivered as he spoke. "Because…what you said…you sold everyone out…you betrayed me. Trust is a very fragile thing Lizzie. It's easily broken and you just…you just broke my trust." He turned around. "I think it'd be best if you left us right now. I just can't…deal with these conditions." With that said, Nigel dashed off through the house and up to the treehouse.

"Numbuh 1?" Abby called after him. "NUMBUH 1!!"

"COME BACK!" called Siri and Matt.

* * *

"That looks like it hurt," Chad said to the couple with a wince. Not that he really cared of course, but Nigel had been a pretty good friend to him before everything had fallen apart. He and the couple were taking cover behind the house next door to Nigel's.

"Yes, it hurts to be betrayed by the one you love doesn't it?" said the woman with a short laugh. "Ever had that happen to you Chad?"

Chad gazed up at her. "Well…"

"Cyriel, you know that he hasn't ever been betrayed by anyone like that," said the man with a solemn nod.

Chad shook his head. "Well…not really." He didn't want to talk about the Kids Next Door or his awful decommissioning escape.

Cyriel seemed to know what was going on inside Chad's head. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Chad darling. You're not one of them anymore. What happens to them is not your concern."

"Yeah." He looked up at both of the adults; Father's new associates. "So tell me about your project."

"Oh you'll find it interesting," said the man with a small laugh. "I daresay, you will find the results to be quite _interesting._"

* * *

Me: That's all for now people! Sheesh, that was such a long chapter. It took about 21 pages!

Chloe: (eyes widen) That's longer than some of your "Saga of Destiny" chapters!

Me: You're right but it's only long because I have a lot of info on this one.

Numbuh 1: You know I hate you right now.

Me: Uh, sorry about that. Anyway, keep reading people and review if you want. I'm so excited that the next chapter won't take long to update since I'm in the middle of writing it already. I'll reveal both names of Numbuh 10's parents in the next chapter. I'd have updated yesterday but my birthday was yesterday and I didn't want to work too much on that day. Sure you guys will understand. Have a good one!

**_Next Chapter…Log 6-Jailbreak:_**Life for the Kids Next Door has gone from fighting adults to figuring out a way to fight their carbon copies. Numbuh 10 uncovers something that she never wanted to be true, Numbuh 1 learns how to deal with his breakup with Lizzie, and Numbuh 11 deals with the realization of his turning 13 in a mere week. Plus, a certain familiar foe finds the perfect means of escape and Matthew Pluto (the clone) reveals just how dangerous he and his future siblings could be! Next time on Codename: Kids Next Door Operation R.E.S.C.U.E.!

_"Saving one life just cost you the lives of millions,"—_Grave, Megaman NT Warrior

_"You made a mistake by underestimating me Nigel, but I don't make mistakes!"—_Numbuh 86  
_ "You just did... you made me angry!!"—_Numbuh 1, Operation E.N.D.


	7. Log 6 Jailbreak

* * *

Me: I don't own the usual (if I did, I would be making some serious cash right now) and I don't own "That's What Friends Are For" by Dionne Warwick and Friends. 

Chloe: (rubs temples) Caro, you really know you should be working on your other stories?

Me: Yeah…but I'm having too much fun with this one!

Alexis: You are _totally _neglecting _my _story!

Me: Um, sorry Ally. Your chapter deleted from the computer so I have to type it all over. (that sucks) But maybe it will turn out a lot better that way. Anyhoo, this chapter's really really weird but it features your average humor, mystery, shock, and romance. Oh and it's pretty angst at one point. Lots of snags of 1/5, 1/10, 3/4, Chad/362, and the newly formed 2/14. Sorry, but not much of 9/10 in this chapter.

Chloe: (eyes dilate) You're putting Numbuh 2 with the Numbuh 14? Hoagie P. Gilligan with _Naomi_ _Cloud?_ The doofus with the _innocent?_

Me: Uuuh…yes.

Chloe: (blinks rapidly) That is…SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!

Me: (sweatdrops) Ooookaaay.

Alexis: (sigh) Where _are_ the Kids Next Door anyway?

Me: No idea…but does it matter? I don't want them in here right now.

Chloe: Why not?

Me: 'Cause Numbuh 1 probably wants to kill me and after this chapter, Numbuhs 5 and 9 will want to kill me too. Oh yeah, and although Numbuh 10 might not want to _kill _me, she'll want to hurt me pretty badly after this chapter.

Alexis: (grins) So many attempts on your life and well-being already Caro…and for once, Chloe, Rika, and I have nothing to do with it.

Me: Oh shut up.

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Real**

**Evil**

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Unhappy**

**Experiences**

**Log 6—Jailbreak **

**Time: 11:00 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters**

"Numbuh 1, open duh door!"

Nigel lay back against his bed, hands behind his head. His eyes behind his shades stared glumly at the ceiling as they had been for the last 30 minutes. "Go away."

"_Open_ duh door Numbuh 1! I wanna talk ta ya."

"_I _don't wanna talk to anyone."

"(sigh) Numbuh 1…" There was a brief moment of silence behind the door before Abby spoke again. "Numbuh 5's jus' worried about ya, dat's all."

"Yeah well…go put your worry on someone who cares!" he snapped sarcastically. "I don't need your smart remarks right now!"

Abby felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She shook her head, eyes burning. "Fine then. See if I evah try ta help you outta anythin' again!" She turned on her heel and darted from the door.

Nigel sighed, sitting up in bed. _What is wrong with me? _He hadn't meant to yell at Abby, but really he felt so irritated, he had no other way to express his emotions. _Unless beating something up is an option. _Still, he hadn't meant to vent his frustration out on his best friend.

Lizzie's betrayal was still echoing in his head, yet he felt nothing but a deep sense of sadness and anger. _Was she _that_ desperate to keep me as her boyfriend? _

_Knock, knock._

"I _said_, GO AWAY!"

There was a pause, and then another female voice called out, "Look, I'm just here to get my stuff. Is that considered a crime in your department Numbuh 1?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just want to be alone."

"Well, we can't all have what we want." There was the sound of electricity and wires before the door slid open. Nigel stared as Siri came through the door, dusting off her hands.

"How did you—?"

"When you make weapons and 2x4 technology, you tend to know a lot more about other appliances as well," Siri replied, strolling over to her backpack. Her hazel eyes drifted over him. "You gonna be okay?"

He turned away from her. _First Numbuh 5, now Numbuh 10. _"Fine."

She shouldered her bag across one shoulder and walked towards the door. At the doorway, she paused and sighed. "Look…" She turned around. "I'm really sorry about Lizzie Numbuh 1." He flinched and she could see his fingers beginning to twitch. "I know…it hurts."

Nigel gave a bitter laugh. "How could you know? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Siri bit her lip and shook her head. "No. So I guess I wouldn't know how that feels."

"Have you ever even _liked _anyone?"

Now she frowned. _Okay, now he's getting too personal. _"That's none of your business." She put down her bag and walked toward him. "But I can tell it hurts."

He laughed again. "You have no idea."

"Numbuh 1, you're hurt and I know it. You feel hurt because of what Lizzie did to you and you're afraid because that choice she offered you was the hardest thing you've ever had to do. You're also angry because she sold us out and wanted you to leave something you've put your whole life into. And…you're sad because Lizzie meant something to you…am I right?"

Nigel turned around, still keeping his eyes off of the blonde operative. "You can say that."

Siri reached out and touched his shoulder. "Don't give up Numbuh 1. I know you'll be all right soon. It just takes time to heal from something that hurts you." She lowered her eyelashes. "Trust me, I know."

He blinked, finally looking at her. For some strange reason, she looked extremely sad. "Numbuh 10?"

She lifted her head and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear, her cool breath tickling his earlobe. "If you ever need someone, I'll be here for you." With a quick nod, she picked up her bag and departed from the room, her fluid-like motion leaving him even more dazed and confused than before.

_She sounds like she's speaking from experience…but who could have hurt her in the past?_

* * *

Naomi looked around Kuki's room. The whole area was plastered with stuffed animals and other assorted memorabilia that had to do with the cute and cuddly. Such a scene would have made older operatives quite ill, but Naomi was only nine-and-a-half. She liked it. 

"Choose a stuffed animal Numbuh 14!" Kuki piped up cheerfully. "And that'll be your bed for the next week or so!"

Naomi smiled shyly. "Okay." She put down Mr. Snuffles and picked her way through the stuffed animals. "Hmmm…"

"Say Numbuh 14," Kuki asked her, pointing at Mr. Snuffles. "What are those buttons he has on him for?"

"Eh?" Naomi looked back at the Rainbow Monkey and picked him up again. "Well, I know one button plays the Rainbow Monkey theme at a very high volume. I don't know what this green one does though so—"

"Let's try it out!" Kuki reached over and pressed the button.

"W-wait Numbuh 3, we don't know what it DOOOOOEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!" She screamed as the rainbow on Mr. Snuffles's head whirred like a giant propeller and sent her souring up into the air.

Kuki laughed and clapped joyfully but Naomi's feelings couldn't have been more different. She was terrified. The monkey flew this way and that; she couldn't control the motion of the monkey.

"NUMBUH 3, turn it off! TURN IT OFF! _TURN IT OFF!!_"

Kuki nodded and strapped a Rainbow Monkey onto her head. It was the same monkey that she had acquired after antics with Mr. Moogle and _Rainbow_ Monkey Island. As the propeller whirred to life, she flew up to Naomi and grabbed onto Mr. Snuffles. "Maybe this button turns it off." She pressed the red button.

Naomi glanced frantically up at her. "No, not _that _one! That one's the—"

_"RAINBOW MONKEYS!! RAINBOW MONKEYS!! OH SO VERY ROUND AND SUPER CHUNKY!!"_

Kuki covered her ears, squinting her eyes shut as well. Naomi almost let go of Mr. Snuffles.

_"SPREADING LOVE WHEREVER THEY GO!! EVERYONE IS MADE OF A BIG RAINBOW!!"_

_ BANG!_

"Wha' is goin' on here?" Wally demanded incredulously. Eric and Kayla were right behind him, their fingers stuffed in their ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kuki shouted down at him. Her hands were still over her ears.

"Ah _said_, WHA'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" Wally yelled so loudly that Eric jumped about 5 feet and Kayla's hat popped of her head and landed back on.

_"OH RED AND ORANGE AND GREEN AND BLUE!! RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS! WE LOVE YOU!!!!"_

Naomi strained to reach up with her small hands and she pressed the red button again. Immediately the song died. She pressed the green button again and Mr. Snuffles floated to the ground. Kuki clapped her hands, accidentally taking her Rainbow Monkey off of her head.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!"

On instinct, Wally raced underneath her falling form. "Ah gotcha! Ah gotcha! Ah gotcha!" Kuki crash-landed on his back. "Ow…Ah gotcha."

"Ack!" She got up and picked him up. "Sorry Numbuh 4! Are you okay?"

He grimaced and then blushed. "Eh, yeah. Ah'm fine. Uh…could ya…put me down?"

"Oh right." She dropped him.

"Ow!"

"Dude, what was _that_ for Numbuh 14?" Eric asked the younger girl.

Naomi poked one finger into her ear, making herself look like a dolt. She took her finger out. "What did you say?"

"He _said,_ what was that fer?" Kayla repeated in a louder voice.

"I know that's Numbuh 4."

Kuki cocked her head thoughtfully. "I think she's a little deaf from Mr. Snuffles's loud singing. It should go away though."

"How do _you_ know?" Wally, Eric, and Kayla asked her.

"I just do."

"You like who?" Naomi asked, yawning on purpose to make her ears pop.

Wally shrugged. "Eh, well at least she kin 'ear somethin'." He, Eric, and Kayla left the room.

"He wants a muffin?"

Kuki turned back to her friend. "Can you hear me now?"

Naomi shook her head, making her pigtails flutter this way and that. "I…I think so Numbuh 3."

"Good."

* * *

Abby sprawled herself across the couch in her room, burying her face in a magazine and drinking a soda. However, the tingling taste of the soda and the interesting pictures in the magazine barely held her attention. Her thoughts were still with Nigel. 

_Man, what is Numbuh 1's problem? All I wuz tryin' ta do wuz offer up some help. But nooo, he don't care fo' somethin' lak dat. _

Siri looked up from the pile of junk she'd scavenged from outside. She'd already cleaned and polished most of the items. She held up a springy sort of object that went _Sproing! _every time she tapped it. "Are you okay Numbuh 5? You've been kinda quiet."

"Numbuh 5's always quiet whenever she reads magazines."

"Oh." Siri put down the springy object and picked up a piece of glass she'd been sanding to get rid of the sharp edges. "So you're really all right?"

Abby nodded. "That's good. You've been quiet ever since I just came in here." Siri picked up her homemade screwdriver. "You don't mind me staying in here do you?"

"Nah. Why would I mind?"

"Just wondering…"

Abby smiled and stood up. "Well, ya don't need ta worry a thing Numbuh 10. I'm okay wit' it." She headed towards her door. "Numbuh 5's gonna check up on Numbuh 1 again. Catch ya later 'kay?"

Siri nodded and went back to her project. _This should upgrade the paralysis on the E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. _She glanced back at the door. _Hmm…hopefully things will be all right._

* * *

Time: 11:10 AM

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

"What do you think of her?"

Chad eyed the blonde girl floating in her own green tank like the rest of the children. "She's pretty."

"She'll be pretty dangerous when she finally wakes up," said Cyriel with a small sadistic smile. Her hooded eyes lifted as her husband came into the room, flanked by the Delightful Children. "Yes Jeff?"

"Father wants us to move into the next phase of action. We need to contact his apprentice right away."

Cyriel smiled. "Very well."

* * *

**Location: KND Headquarters**

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember_

_Knock, knock. _

_Maybe if I ignore it, the person will go away. _

_ KNOCK, KNOCK. _

_ Darn it!_ Nigel forced himself away from his desk and over to the door. He stomped toward the door and pressed the switch to open it.

Before he could close the door again, Abby stalked into the room. "What are you doing here Numbuh 5?" he asked her wearily.

Abby scowled at him. "So dat's it huh? Ya don't think o' apologizin'; ya jus' bluntly ask what I am doin' heah." She sat down on his bed. "What do ya think I'm doin' heah Numbuh 1?"

Nigel scowled back and walked over to the window, gazing outside. His shoulders shook slightly. "If you're here to lecture me Numbuh 5, then I think it'd be better if you saved your breath." He blinked. "I'm in no condition to listen to someone berating me about my behavior right now."

Abby looked at him, all of her anger draining away. Slowly, she got up from the bed and followed him to the window. On the way, she failed to notice a piece of equipment on the floor—and tripped over it.

"WAH!"

Nigel spun around in time to see Abby stumble forward. He reached out and caught her in his arms. Although it was clear she wasn't going to fall, they continued to stare into each other's eyes…before reality snapped them back to normal.

Abby sprang away from him, feeling the heat come to her face. "Sorry 'bout dat."

Nigel nodded, blushing himself. _Oh this is ridiculous._ "N-no problem." Then he turned away from her to gaze out the window once more.

She moved closer. "Numbuh 5's sorry Numbuh 1. I jus'…well, I guess I'd act duh same way if someone I really loved betrayed me an' forced me ta choose between two thangs I really cared about."

He looked back at her, noticing just then how close she was to him. "I…"

She blinked, realizing it as well and took a step back. "Well…"

"I'm sorry too Numbuh 5."

"What?" She cocked her head at him. "Ya are?"

Nigel nodded. "Yes I am. I didn't mean to snap at you like that Numbuh 5. I was just…well…"

"I undustand Numbuh 1." Abby placed her hand on his shoulder. "You were jus' fed up ovuh what happened earlier wit' Lizzie right?"

"Yeah."

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

"So…ya wanna talk about it?"

He looked away from her again. "If ya don't wanna talk about it, then dat's okay. Numbuh 5 respects your privacy." Abby removed her hand from his shoulder. "'Course it _is _important ta talk about Numbuh 1…especially if it bothuh's ya. You should know dat you can tell Numbuh 5 anythin'. I know how ta keep a secret."

Nigel looked at her again. Her deep brown eyes were filled with worry and compassion and he'd noticed just then that her red cap had fallen off of her head from the fall, her long black braid now fully visible.

"You didn't do anythin' wrong…so stop beatin' yo'self up ovuh it. You made yo' choice Numbuh 1."

"It's not that easy Numbuh 5."

"I don't expect it ta be easy considerin' how ya loved her an' all."

He blinked. "I never really loved her Numbuh 5."

Now she looked confused. "Say what?"

Nigel walked over to his bed and sat down, gesturing for her to sit down next to him. "I've been doing some thinking in here and now I believe…I liked Lizzie. I liked her a lot. But I don't think I really loved her." He smiled ruefully. "What is love anyway?"

Abby shrugged. She glanced at Nigel as he looked up at the wooden ceiling. His black sunglasses had slipped a bit down his nose, revealing his deep blue eyes. They were filled with wisdom and responsibility, yet still they were able to hold the same friendly focus of a young boy. So mysterious…and yet so incredible. Abby looked down to make sure he didn't catch her staring. "All I knows is it makes people do crazy thangs."

At that, Nigel laughed; the first laugh he'd uttered in a while. "That it does." He reached up and fixed his shades over his eyes. "With Lizzie, I was more than just a leader; I was something else. She saw a different side of me…but I think she was too clingy. With a real relationship, I need space and time to myself. So like I was saying…I know I cared a lot about Lizzie but I don't know if that was love." He sighed. "Really though…I just feel so…"

"I know how ya feel Numbuh 1." Abby was twisting her cap in her hands. "I wuz there remembuh?" She tilted her head at her best friend. "Don't worry. All o' dis will be ovuh soon. She'll find somebody who has time fo' her Numbuh 1. Somebody who will obsess ovuh her lak duh way she obsessed ovuh you. I know yo' hurt an' angry right now, but you have _got_ ta let go. Don't stay in dis funk fo' so long. It ain't healthy."

Hearing her words, he stood up straight and thought about what had happened in the past hour. There was no question about it; given the choice again he would still take the Kids Next Door over Lizzie. He never wanted to hurt her, but this organization was his job, his life, one of the few things that made him who he was. Even if Matt hadn't figured out that Lizzie had double-crossed them, he would have still chosen the Kids Next Door and not regretted the decision one bit.

_Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you  
And then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember…_

Nigel turned back to the girl sitting on his bed, swinging her legs forward and backward, and clutching her cap. His lips turned up in a genuine smile. "You're right Numbuh 5."

"Don't I know it," Abby replied with a grin. She hopped to her feet. "Yo' our friend Numbuh 1. Not jus' our leaduh, but our friend as well. Whatevuh's botherin' ya, we'll help ya through it."

"Y'know, Numbuh 10 said something like that."

Abby smiled, thinking of the sensible blonde girl. "Well, she's right. Yo' problems are our problems." She winked at him and walked towards his door. He followed her. "So…are ya really ovuh Lizzie?"

"I can't say I'm _completely_ over her Numbuh 5, but I'm on the way to recovery."

She nodded and pressed the button to open his door. As she did, he took in her long dark hair bound in a tight braid and her smooth brown skin. Her hands reached up to place her red hat back in place on her head. _She's not beautiful, _he thought to himself, looking her over. _Not like…well, not like Numbuh 10. But in her own way…she's actually kinda—_

"Well, Numbuh 5's gotta check up on Numbuh 10 fo' now."

Nigel snapped back to reality. "Uh…right." He smiled at his best friend. "Thanks a lot Numbuh 5."

Abby shrugged. "What are friends fo'?" She turned around to smile at him…and instead her face took on confusion when he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. It was really rather brief, no more than a soft feather brushing against her face. But it was still something she hadn't expected.

"N-Numbuh 1?"

He pulled away quickly, his face turning slightly red. "Um…I…sorry!" He pressed the button to close his door.

Abby stood there, staring at the door. Her hand reached up to touch the spot where he'd kissed her. She was sure it was just a gesture of friendship…but she didn't want it to only mean that.

_Nigel…_

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

* * *

**Later…**

"He _WHAT?!_"

Abby lay back against the head of the couch. "You heard me girl. Numbuh 5 don't wanna repeat it twice."

Siri shook her head, her eyes wide with shock. "He _kissed _you?! Wow, that's pretty serious Numbuh 5."

"No it ain't," Abby replied with a small smile. "Numbuh 1 was prob'ly jus' showin' his thanks fo' me offerin' him some advice, dat's all."

"But he kissed you."

"It wuz on'y on duh cheek Numbuh 10." Abby rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm sho dat if _you_ wuz there instead o' me, he woulda done duh same thang."

Siri didn't look convinced but she didn't press the issue. "Whatever you say Numbuh 5." She held up the finished E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. "Perfect. I've managed to upgrade the paralysis on this baby. Instead of 5 minutes, it should go to at least 8 now." She tossed an E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. at her. "I made one for you. Like it?"

Abby grinned at the card. "Cool. Thanks girl. Might come in handy."

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in."

The door slid open and Matt stuck her head in. "Hey girls. Listen, Numbuh 1 and the others were thinking of showing us Florida sector kids around the neighborhood. Wanna come along?"

"Sho," said Abby brightly. She hopped off the couch. "C'mon Numbuh 10."

* * *

**Time: 11:20 AM**

**Location: ****Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base **

_"Numbuh 103 report! Is the prison secure?"_

"Yes. Everything is up and running."

_Geez Laweez, what is _up _with these kids and calling each other every two minutes? _Cree Lincoln thought to herself inside the glass cell. She'd been stuck in the prison for a while now, nearly two months to be exact. _I could so bust outta here right now…but I gotta stay in here. Orders are orders. _

A faint trilling feeling occurred somewhere near her waist.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked the girl on the outside.

Numbuh 103 glanced at her, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "Again? You already went an hour ago teenager!"

"So I got a small bladder; so sue me," Cree replied smoothly.

Numbuh 103 grumbled under her breath as she let the dark-skinned teenager out of the cell, keeping a weapon trained on her. They walked down the hallway and into a nearby installed restroom. Cree strolled inside, leaving Numbuh 103 to guard outside.

_Man, these kids are such idiots. _Cree reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a cell phone. _Good thing I left it on vibrate so those brats couldn't hear anything. _She pressed the Call button and placed the cell phone over her ear. "Talk to me."

_"I presume the reason why you didn't answer is due to the operatives?"_

Cree blinked. "Hey, you're not Father," she whispered. "Who are you?"

_"Didn't Father tell you about his new associates?" _the woman on the other line asked her. She had a light voice but it was as cold as ice.

"Oh yeah. He and his kids _did_ give me a heads up about new teammates." Cree grinned. "So you're Mrs. Hartman if I'm correct right?"

_"Call me Cyriel," _the woman replied smoothly. _"Mrs. Hartman makes me sound old…and I'm not _that_ old."_

Cree nodded, brushing her black locks aside. "So…whatcha want?"

_"I'm here to tell you that two of our number will be joining you very shortly Cree. You probably know one of them pretty well already. The other, however, you'll have to get acquainted with."_

"Your husband?"

Cyriel chuckled on the other line. _"No dear. My husband wouldn't be able to make it through the kids. I daresay, the person you will get acquainted with will be unexpected."_

"You think I'll like this new face?"

_"That's your opinion Cree." _Cyriel chuckled. _"Now, I think you've been hiding out in the bathroom long enough. Time to face the children again."_

Cree nodded. "Right."

_"I'll contact you again after your companions arrive. Is that fine with you?"_

"Sure. See ya Cyriel." Cree clicked off the cell phone and smiled.

* * *

**Location: Earth**

The two teams of Kids Next Door strolled down the streets, admiring the usual areas in the suburbs. They had spent a good 15 minutes in the park because Kuki and Naomi saw a family of squirrels. Later, they stopped by the comic book store in order to collect some new comics for Wally and Hoagie, and some magazines for Abby. As the tour came to a close, the 11 kids headed towards one of the most famed objects in a child's mind: the candy store.

"YEA! CANDY!"

Kuki sped through the door of the candy shop, leaving her friends in a trail of dust. After two seconds, Naomi followed her (without the "Yea! Candy!" part though), flanked by the others. Mr. Jelly no longer ran the candy store as in the past, but Dr. Teef's brother-in-law did come to take charge of the shop.

10 minutes later, they left the store, candy and other sweets crammed into their treat bags. "Thanks for showing us around," Matt said to Nigel.

"Oh it's no trouble. You guys are going to have to get used to being around here," he answered with a smile.

Siri, who was at the back of the group, noticed something in the alley. _Huh? What's that?_ She stopped walking and peered into the alley. _Hmmm._

"I'll trade you a Root Beer Barrel for some Sour Apple."

"What are yeh nuts? You _know_ Root Beer Barrels don't agree with me Numbuh 12, an' frankly, I'd ruther keep mah Sour Apple."

"Suit yourself Tex."

"_Enough _with the _Tex _already!"

Siri walked down to the end of the alley, peering around the dirty corners. _That's weird. I thought I saw something. _Turning back around, she was about to get out of the dingy alley when a voice made her halt her tracks.

"Still here aren't you?"

Siri turned around again and saw Lizzie stepping out from behind the end of one of the buildings. Her blueish eyes were downcast but they were narrowed at Siri in loathing. She'd looked like she'd been crying.

"Lizzie…" Siri bit her lip nervously. _Somehow, this is _not_ what I really wanted. _"Er…what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the other girl shot back coldly. "Aren't you supposed to be back at the treehouse or something? With your friends and…and…Nigel?"

_Oh yes, this is _really _not what I wanted. _"Lizzie, I'm really _really_ sorry about what happened back there…but…why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Lizzie," Siri said to her. "You know what I'm talking about. Why did you betray Numbuh 1 and the rest of the team? Did you _really _want to keep him that much…so much that you would sell everyone else out?"

"I know he was never truly happy with me!" Lizzie sank to the ground. "But I never expected him to go out and do that. I thought he loved me."

"Lizzie, love is a very precious thing and it goes along with trust. When you betrayed him, you broke Numbuh 1's trust. I'm sure he _did_ love you, but what you did was unforgivable. Because of you, now we have more than just normal adult menaces on our hands. We have _clones_…of _ourselves._ Do you realize how serious that is? They don't want to defeat us, they want to _destroy _us. Love and devotion isn't worth risking so many lives of kid-kind."

Lizzie crossed her arms angrily. "What do _you_ know about love Syria? You may be pretty but as far as I could tell, you don't got a boyfriend to call your own. You don't _know_ how I feel!" A tear slid down her face.

Siri felt even worse. _Oh crud. _She reached out to pat Lizzie's shoulder but the girl shoved her hand away. "Get your fat paw away from me!"

_Who are you calling fat? _Siri felt the small bubble of annoyance rise up within her body, but she suppressed it. "Lizzie, I'm sorry about everything and I wish I could help but…you're right. I don't know much about romance and boyfriend and girlfriend mush and stuff like that, but I know it's not healthy for you to stay sad. If there's something that Numbuh 1 wouldn't want, it's you being unhappy. So why don't you perk up?" She smiled softly. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is." Lizzie said tearfully. "I'm never gonna find another person to care about me after this! Never, never, never!"

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

_I still don't like her…but I do feel sorry for her. It's really…pathetic, really. _Siri sighed. "All it takes is time." She closed her eyes. "Unfortunately, thanks to you time is no longer on our side."

"Yeah well, why are _you_ trying to cheer me up," Lizzie demanded.

"Because I feel sorry."

"Well I don't want your pity Syria." Lizzie moved a step away. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want your help or your advice or your pity. I get enough from my own parents _and _now from yours, so I don't need anything from you." She snorted. "Of course, what do _you_ know about family anyway since you don't have one?"

_What did…rewind and freeze!_ Siri reached out and grabbed Lizzie's shirtfront. "What did you say?"

"Can you not do that?"

"WHAT…DID…YOU…_SAY?!"_

Lizzie stared at the other girl in fright. Siri's hazel eyes had darkened in obvious anger. "I…I said what do you know about family anyway since you don't have one."

Siri yanked her closer. "What do you mean by that?"

Lizzie let out a soft laugh and pulled away from Siri's grip. "Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about Syria. I may not know you that well personally, but if there's one thing I know it's that you don't have a family. I know the parents you have right now aren't really yours. And…" She paused for effect (and the effect was magnificent). "You're keeping up a strong face because you don't want anyone else to know the truth: you're adopted."

The candy bag fell to the ground but Siri paid no attention to it. "Just what proof do you have of _that?_"

"Duh. I told you, I get some advice from your adoptive parents…and anyway, they are the ones who are responsible for making the clones to begin with. You really didn't think the Delightful Children would be _that _smart did you? Oh yeah, I also have proof because of your reaction."

_Why you…_ Siri curled her hands into fists but stopped herself. It wasn't Lizzie's fault. _My…parents…are the ones behind all of this…the clones…are after us…because of them. They were the ones, not the Delightful Children. _

As Siri felt her body grow numb, she could remember her adoptive mother's twisted smirk and her adoptive father's cruel eyes. She remembered the other foster homes before the one she was assigned to currently…how she wished she could have stayed in one of them. She remembered the laughs, the taunts, the orders, the shouts, the beatings. Her mind drowned in a sea of images.

The Kids Next Door…it was her refuge…her safe haven…her family…Those last words from her adoptive parents echoed just before she left…  
_"Don't think you'll ever be rid of us Syria Kaldorei. We'll find you…you can count on that. The promises of freedom are nothing more than dust in the air." _

_They want to kill me…and my friends…because of me…_ She closed her eyes, turned to the side, and slammed her fist into the pane of a broken window.

_ CRASH!_

Glass flew everywhere and Siri felt a sharp pain in her hand but she didn't care. The pain was nothing compared to the aching feeling she got in her stomach.

"Syria?"

Siri jerked her head around and glared at Lizzie. The redhead was looking frightened like before. "You better go," said Siri in an icy voice. "Before I do something regrettable."

Lizzie nodded and scampered out of the alley.

Siri looked down at the ground and then inspected her hand critically. It was bleeding afresh and the knuckles were badly scraped. _I better not pick up on my old habit. _Back when she was still part of her hideous foster parents, she'd work out on a makiwara, a wooden board she'd found in the dump, in order to deal with the problems. The makiwara was padded, but she'd still hurt her hands…but the physical pain had taken away most of the emotional pain. The pain she felt for being unwanted…and unloved.

_Why? _

"Numbuh 10!"

She could hear Nigel's accent drift over to her. "Why are you standing here? I saw Lizzie leave just now but I thought you were…oh my…are you okay?"

Siri looked at him as Nigel stared at her hand. If it was possible for him to go even paler than he already he, he just did. "I'm…where are the others?" she asked him.

"They went on already but I stayed back because you weren't with us. Numbuh 9 wanted to come with me, but I told him to take the others back to the treehouse." He reached out and took hold of her hand. She flinched. "What happened to you?"

Her eyes slowly filled with tears but she blinked them back. "I…I think it'd be better if I just get back to the treehouse."

"Yeah." Nigel picked up her candy bag, but didn't let go of her hand. "But you still need to answer my question."

Siri closed her eyes. "Numbuh 1—"

"Now look who's sounding miserable." Nigel poured all of the candy from his bag into hers and then placed her hand gently inside the bag, tying it with the bright string to absorb the blood until they got back. "You said that you would always be there for me in case I needed someone. Well it should work both ways. This time, I'm going to be there for you." He fixed his shades. "I know you'll probably want to take care of that…but afterwards…tell me what's going on."

She looked up into his eyes. _This can't go unnoticed any longer. _"Okay."

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

_(song ends)_

* * *

**Time: 11:40 AM Location: KND Headquarters**

"Heh heh, looks loik Ah'm winnin'!"

"Dude, that is _so _not fair! You have this game!"

"Yeah well, ya're not so bad Numbuh 12—for a begginuh."

Hoagie shook his head and laughed as Wally successfully speeded past Eric in another racing game. The boys had been going at it ever since they'd deposited their candy in their room.

A small tug on his sleeve made him look to the side.

"Down here."

He glanced slightly downward and found Naomi standing there next to him, her small hand on his shirtsleeve.

"What is it Numbuh 14?"

"I forgot to tell you I'm sorry for causing you trouble back at the Delightful Children's mansion," Naomi said softly. Her brown eyes were glassy. "It's just…I was so a'scared about what they did…I didn't wanna trust anybody that wasn't part of my team."

Hoagie smiled and knelt down so they were looking at each other eye-level (well nearly, since the top of Naomi's head was taller than his at this level). "It's okay Numbuh 14. I knew you were scared but Numbuh 3 got you out." He chuckled. "I guess it really was a woman's job wasn't it?"

She shook her head seriously. "You and Numbuh 4 would have done just as good of a job if I hadn't been such a brat."

"Well, you had your reasons." He straightened up and turned back towards the video game once more.

Naomi smiled winningly at him and walked away, before turning back around and saying, "You know? You're really sweet Numbuh 2."

Hoagie froze for an instant and looked back at her. She'd already walked away. He scratched his head and faced forward again…to see Wally and Eric's grinning faces.

"What?"

"Oh nuthin," Wally mumbled, turning back to his video game. Eric shrugged and glanced at the controls.

* * *

**Location: ****Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

Francine "Fanny" Fulbright, known as Numbuh 86, narrowed her eyes at the young operative facing her. She adjusted her silvery helmet over her bright red hair. "How did _you_ manage to capture Numbuh 274?"

"That's Chad to you," Chad snapped angrily.

"SHUT IT TEENAGER!" she yelled back. Then she composed herself. "Well, I guess you can go to the prison compartments. Numbuh 103 will be there to meet you Numbuh 9."

"Thanks."

Chad stared around at the surrounding rooms as he was led to the prison compound. _It's been so long since I've last been in here. _He glanced at his companion. _I hope he's as smart as Cyriel and Jeff say he is. _

Numbuh 103 stared at Chad as if his head was on backwards. "Numbuh…274?"

"It's _Chad._"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." With a sigh she shoved him into the next compartment. "In you go teenager."

"Say Numbuh 103," said Matthew with a small smile. "I'll keep on eye on him for you and get him in the compartment. You need a break from watching the prisoners you know."

Numbuh 103 blinked, and then grinned. "Thanks Numbuh 9. Have a good time. I'll be back in a few." She walked away down the hall.

When Matthew was sure she was gone, he turned around. "All right Chad. Phase One is complete."

"Nice job Matthew," said Chad with an evil grin. He looked around the compartments. "Ugh, I don't the looks of this place."

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect _this _to happen."

Chad and Matthew turned around to the next compartment prison. A tall girl with dark brown skin and styled black hair leaned against the wall of the prison, her arms crossed.

"Cree!"

"Hey Chad." She tossed her head so that one lock of black hair fell over one eye. "Are _you _supposed to be my visitor?" She eyed Matthew with a look of contempt. "With _him?_"

"Not what you think Cree," said Chad. "This is Matthew Pluto, a clone of the _real_ agent Numbuh 9: Matthew Pluto. He's here to help us." He cocked his head at her. "Didn't Cyriel tell you we were coming?"

Cree shrugged. "She did and she didn't." Her brown eyes regarded Matthew coolly. "So what's so different between you and the real Numbuh 9?"

In answer, Matthew's eyes glowed a blood-red and he reached back his fist.

_CRASH!_

With one swift punch, he shattered the glass that kept Cree prisoner, his face bearing no sign of pain. He merely looked down at his hand and picked off the pieces of glass that remained.

Cree was impressed. "Nice." She got out of the compartment and grinned down at Matthew. "You're pretty handy kiddo."

"Thank you…but now's not the time Ms. Lincoln." He turned around and headed towards the doorway. "First we need to get your weapon back. Then…it's time we took this moonbase into our own hands."

**Time: 11:45 AM Location: KND Headquarters**

Siri stared out the window while sitting on the trampoline bed, wondering if she could lose herself in the sky right now. She'd already washed her hand of the blood but she really didn't know how to get rid of the guilty feeling in her stomach.

The sound of squeaky floorboards made her jump.

"It's just me," said Nigel quietly. He produced a roll of gauze bandaging. "Numbuh 5 suggested you put this around your hand. It'll help."

She blinked and turned away from him, her eyes now locking on Matt's stuff on the floor. "Here, I'll do it." She felt him take her hand and slowly wrap the bandaging around it. "So…you wanna tell me or do I have to guess?"

Siri sighed. "I…if I do tell you…will you promise to tell Numbuh 5…and Numbuh 9?"

"You mean, Numbuh 9 doesn't even know what's wrong?"

"No. I never even told him." Siri smiled shakily. "I'm a lousy best friend aren't I?"

"No, not at all."

She shook her head and began. "I'm…I'm adopted. I have been for as long as I can remember. The memories of my real parents…they're so fuzzy, I don't even know if they're real. All I know is that I've lived most of my life in foster homes. The orphanage system that took me in couldn't allow me to stay at them until the last one. I wish…" Tears leaked out. "I wish I didn't stay at the last one."

Nigel reached out and touched her shoulder. "Go on."

"I…I finally stayed at the home of Cyriel and Jeff Hartman. They…they abused me lots. I…I don't wanna go into detail." Siri was sobbing quietly now. "So I joined the Kids Next Door. It was the only place where I knew I could feel safe. I knew I could somehow help prevent what happened to me to other kids. I could keep them safe…from my own fate." She shook her head. "But they said I would never be free. They said that they'll find me…and they have." Her hazel eyes looked into his shielded blue ones and she buried her face into his shoulder. "I had a talk with Lizzie…and she said that my parents are the ones responsible for making the clones. _They _are the ones who helped the Delightful Children. Lizzie may have sold us out…but _they _are the ones who want to kill us."

Nigel finished wrapping her hand in the bandaging and stroked her hair, letting her cry against him. _Poor girl. I never knew. No wonder she looked sad before. It's true…it _was _personal experience that made her this way. _

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this," he whispered softly. "I…I never knew."

She shook her head. "It's my fault for not telling you or anybody before. But…I wish I could just turn back time." _I wish I was adopted by someone else…someone like your parents…so I could have known…someone like you…_

"Don't worry Siri," he whispered against the top of her head. It seemed appropriate to call her by her real name. "Like I said before, anytime you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. I promise no matter what…we'll try to make it right."

Siri sighed, content to stay where she was. _At least I have someone who cares…_ "Thanks Nigel." She tilted her head up at him. "You and Numbuh 5 have known each other for like, ever haven't you?"

Nigel nodded. She smiled softly. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

He smiled back at her, but his hands trembled slightly as he touched her hair again. _Maybe I'm the one who's lucky…to have someone like Abby…_

**Location: ****Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

Cree looked around the corner. "This place is huge! How are we gonna find my weapon around here?"

"Look for the most heavily guarded area duh," Chad muttered to her. He also looked around the corner. "Okay, I've got an idea. Cree, you and Matthew can head to the weapons bed. Matthew looks like the real Numbuh 9, so we'll have no real trouble there. Once you get the weapon, you two can do whatever you want. Meanwhile, _I'll _head to the main control center and take control of this base."

"That sounds like suicide even if we _could _pull it out," Cree told him. She grinned. "Let's do it."

Matthew signaled to them. "C'mon Cree. The coast is clear. This way!"

As soon as the pair were out of sight, Chad darted down the opposite corridor, keeping himself well-hidden. Thanks to Cyriel and Jeff, he'd be able to get to the control center no problem. Jeff had given him a cloaking device in order to make him blend in with is surroundings. _Good thing these K.N.-Dorks don't have that kind of technology yet. _

After racing down the twisting hallways and standing on moving platforms, he managed to find the control center. For a minute he stood, glaring at it. This had been _his _office when he used to be in charge. If it hadn't been for Numbuh 1, he'd _still _be in charge.

_Stop thinking about it Chad. It's the past. _

With bold decision, he was about to enter the room when he remembered cloaking device nor not, there might be someone behind the door that would be smart enough to know doors didn't open by themselves.

Luckily, the door slid open just then, and Numbuh 86 stepped out of the room. He rushed past her before the door closed.

_That was too close,_ he thought. He looked around the enormous circular room. They'd repaired the roof when Numbuhs 1-5, and that annoying kid Tommy, had crashed through. Otherwise, the place hadn't changed.

Except there was someone sitting at his old seat.

Chad narrowed his eyes at the person in the chair. The person spun around, frowning at a piece of paper, mission specs no doubt, and then wearily pulled the black metal helmet off of his head.

Almost instantly, Chad realized the guy became a girl.

It was Numbuh 362.

* * *

Matthew and Cree hurried down the corridor, eyes locked on the steel door in front of them. Unlike Chad, they had no cloaking device so they were relying on their own stealthy skills to avoid capture. Not that Matthew would have cared of course. 

"All right Cree. Use this thing." Matthew slipped her a piece of paper. "it's the codes for unlocking the weapons bed and disabling any security around your weapon. I'll keep the guard busy." Clearing his throat, he shouted, _"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE SECURITY SYSTEM'S BEEN BREACHED INSIDE THE PRISONER'S MODULE!"_

The four guards raced off towards the prisoner's compartments. Cree grinned at Matthew. "Good going Matthew, but now they'll know Chad and I have escaped."

"By then, the moonbase will be ours," Matthew said with a sadistic smile. He walked off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"Chad said we could whatever we want after you get your weapon," the clone replied. His brown eyes glowed red. "So that's what I'm doing. I'll meet you in the control center."

* * *

Chad stared at the blonde girl as she typed away on the KND L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. (Largely Undercover Nuclear Computer Handles Bologna Or Complicated Komputer Stuff). 

_Okay…I have to get that machine away from her. _He moved around her desk slowly and carefully. She turned away from the device. _So far…so good. _He carefully reached for the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.

"GOTCHA!"

Her hand clamped down on top of his. His eyes widened in shock. _What the heck?_

She reached out, grabbed the cloaking device on his chest, and yanked it off. He instantly materialized in front of her. Her brown eyes widened in shock. "Numbuh…Chad?"

He gulped. _So much for cover. _"Hi Rachel."

_Why…how did he get in here? I thought…well it doesn't matter. _

Her steely gaze seemed to pierce right through him. She'd never used to look like that when he'd been around. "The name is Numbuh 362 to _you_ teenager," she snapped coldly. Her hand closed tightly on his shirtfront.

"Yeah well…" Chad twisted himself away from her. "You managed to hear me even when I was quieter than a mouse."

Rachel snorted. "I've got a heat seeking piece of eyewear on right here." She tapped the mechanical device on her wrist. "You have may have been invisible, but I still detect your heat."

"Still the top spy," Chad said with a smirk. "I still respect that."

"That's you," she shot back. "I lost _my _respect for you when you turned traitor." She walked around from the desk and crossed her arms. _He's changed quite a bit…still Mr. Perfect I see…but…_ Her eyes softened a bit. _Still the good-looking operative I remember…ugh. _ "My you've grown."

"So have you," Chad replied, looking her up and down. "Taller…and…more…"

Rachel glared at him, her long blonde hair bristling. "More what?"

_More attractive…agh, what is _wrong _with you? This is a _kid_ you're talking about. And not only that, this is a member of the organization you're fighting _against! _Still…puberty is sure treating her nice. _

"You're more aggressive," said a voice. "But not aggressive enough."

Chad and Rachel turned to see Matthew standing in the doorway. He smiled innocently. "Sorry. Did I interrupt a romantic reunion?"

Rachel glared at him. "Numbuh 9, what are you doing in here? I thought you were guarding this guy…unless you decided to take him on parole."

"I didn't…" Matthew laughed before his eyes began to steadily glow. "He went out on his own."

It was all Rachel could do to keep from screaming. "Who…who _are _you?!"

He laughed again. "Your worst nightmare."

Rachel whirled around to look up at Chad. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry Numbuh 362."

She glared at him, her eyes winking back tears. "So…am…I…"

**Time: 11:55 AM**

**Location: KND Headquarters**

Zen Chou, aka Numbuh 11, looked up at the sky. For once, he had left his book behind…it was only a shield anyway to hide his worry and his realization.

_Only a few more days left…before I reach my teenage years…only a few more days…before everything I hold dear…is gone…_

* * *

Me: Sorry to leave you all hanging at a bad position, but I'm leaving for UCSD tomorrow for 3 weeks so no updates until then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and I'll post a new one as soon as I get back. 

Numbuh 5: Now I _really _hate you.

Numbuh 1: Me too.

Numbuh 10: Me three.

Numbuh 9: Don't forget me.

Me: What else is new? Anyway, until then fellow readers and reviewers!

**_Next Chapter…Log 7-The Weakest Link: _**The Kids Next Door Moonbase is now under control of the deadly clones and Chad, the ex-Numbuh 274, along with Cree Lincoln. The Kids Next Door back on Earth discover a way to destroy their carbon copies, but how long do they need before the Moonbase is completely destroyed? Rachel may be under control of the teenagers now, but she isn't one to sit quietly. And when Matthew reveals his deadly intentions, can Chad and Cree actually cope with the clones to come? Next time on Codename: Kids Next Door Operation R.E.S.C.U.E.!

_"Why are we tryin' ta save Leaky Leona?! What did _she _evuh do for _us?_"—_Numbuh 4

"_Because, duh last time Numbuh 5 didn't help a kid dat was captured by duh Delightful Children, they did somethin' she can't EVUH forgive!"—_Numbuh 5

_"What'd they do that was so bad?"—_Numbuh 4

_"They made me bald,"—_Numbuh 1

_"Whooooaaaa,"_—Numbuh 4

_"I wanted you to know, that I will always be there for you; I will always be there to take care of you. I promise you that. I will always be your friend,"—_Peter Parker, Spiderman


	8. Log 7 The Weakest Link

Me: I have returned from UCSD and boy, do I feel exhausted. But that place was really great and I was busy most of the time, but it was still great. Now it's back to keeping my promise and updating another chapter of Operation R.E.S.C.U.E. !

Numbuh 5: High time. Numbuh 5 is really _really _disgusted wit' ya right now Caro.

Me: Oh come on! I just got back. What do you want?

Numbuh 9: I'm disgusted with you too.

Me: Oh? And why you?

Numbuh 9: (hands curl into fists) Because Numbuh 1...and you made...Numbuh 10 and him. _I'm _her best friend, not _him!_

Me: Ha ha. That you are, but can't you see that the girl wants two best friends. Besides, I thought you didn't like her.

Numbuh 9: I...I don't...I just...just...

Me: Uh huh. Anyway, let's start this thing before I get in trouble. This is a fairly long chapter with a flashback from Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.I.O.N. This will reveal when Numbuh 13 joined the team, when Numbuh 14 was assigned and how old she actually is.

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission...**

**Real**

**Evil**

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Unhappy**

**Experiences**

Log 7—The Weakest Link 

Time: 11:55 AM Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base

Cree grinned as she picked up her trident-like staff. "Baby, it's good to have you back." Her cell phone made another trilling sound. _I'll bet that's Cyriel. _She reached for it and pressed it against her ear. "Talk to me."

_"Hello again Cree darling. How's everything?"_

"Just peachy," Cree replied. "Oh yeah, I met your creation. He's really creepy...but you're right. He's pretty cool."

_"Glad you got acquainted. Is Chad okay?"_

Cree shrugged. "No idea. I just got my weapon here. Matthew went to go after him though."

_"That's good. Now..."_

"WHOT ARE YOU DOIN' IN HERE TEENAGER?!"

Cree rolled her eyes. She'd gotten used to that voice. "I'll talk to you later Cyriel. I have some pest control to take care of." She turned around, her dark ringlets swishing.

Fanny had a mustard gun trained on her. "I have no idea how you managed ta get past our security system but you're goin' back in the detention cell where you belong!"

Cree laughed and aimed her staff at Fanny. "Is that so? Make me."

* * *

Matthew smiled wickedly at Rachel, who glared back at him. To her, he would have appeared exactly the same as the real Numbuh 9 if he didn't have glowing red eyes and an evil smile. She was determined to keep up a strong front in order to prevent the clone from knowing how much he frightened her. 

"Are you even human?"

He laughed coldly. "Not really. But that won't matter much to the adults now would it?"

"How did you come into existence?" The blonde spy demanded.

"Let's just say a few of your arch-enemies decided to take their abilities to the next level. Who are your greatest enemies? There you go." He narrowed his eyes and his smile vanished. "Now...if you would be so kind, I would like it if you handed me the Code Module and the access codes for controlling the Moonbase's defense system. Since I do know you are the leader of Global Command, you know what items I'm talking about."

Rachel looked at him as if his head was on backwards. "Are you nuts? I would never even _consider_ that!" Her brown eyes glittered. "And besides, don't you already know the access codes to the defense system anyway?" She glanced at Chad.

"I know _you _probably changed them when I escaped," Chad answered her. "If you were smart enough you would have."

Rachel opened her mouth angrily but Matthew cut her off. "Give us both of those items _now_ Rachel. There's nothing you can do now."

"I will NOT throw my organization into the hands of the enemy!" Rachel answered angrily. "And maybe there won't be anything _I _can do, but I know there are probably plenty of other operatives that can help!"

"You _don't _wanna push my buttons Rachel," Matthew said in a quiet and dangerous voice. His eyes were flashing red again. "Hand over the Code Module and the access codes _now!_"

"NEVER!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked up to her. Suddenly he grabbed her throat in one swift move and began to choke her. Rachel shrieked. "I said..._hand them over!"_

Chad's jaw dropped. "Matthew..."

"Ne...ver!" Rachel cried between gasps of pain.

Cree walked through the door, carrying Fanny tied up under one arm, and her own jaw nearly fell off. "Whoa! Did I walk in on somethin' I shouldn't have walked in on?"

"Cree?" Chad turned to look at her. "How'd you...where'd you come from?"

"The weapons bed," she answered calmly. "But enough about me. What's goin' on in here?"

"Numbuh 362!" Fanny screeched. "Let her go!"

"No."

Rachel gasped and struggled to pry Matthew's hands away from her throat but his fingers seemed to be made of steel. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Give me what I want Rachel," Matthew said quietly. He tightened his grip. "Or else."

"N-no."

Fanny shivered. "Numbuh 362, do whot the maniac says! Please! He took down everybody! Everybody!"

Cree blinked. _Is that why there was nobody to stop me except for Fanny Pants here?_

"You should have seen 'im Numbuh 362. He broke the 2x4 technology like it was nothing."

Rachel shook her head. _No way. _"I'd rather die than betray the Kids Next Door!"

Matthew laughed. "In a few minutes, you _will _die."

Cree began to look uneasy. _He looks like...he's enjoying this. _She turned away.

_Numbuh 362..._Chad tried to look away as well but he couldn't. Deep down he knew she was still his friend. He still considered her his friend, even though she considered him a traitor. _You don't deserve this. _

"You know...I don't have all day and besides...it doesn't matter if I kill you or not. Sometime soon, Numbuh 11's clone will awaken and he will be able to find the access codes no problem because he has the mind and skill of a computer hacker. Not to mention, we could just threaten Numbuh 86 here to give us the Code Module." Matthew laughed softly to himself as he increased the pressure on Rachel's neck. "So...do you want your spine to snap or not? _I_ personally don't care."

Rachel choked and gasped, but she shook her head hard. Fanny closed her eyes, tears threatening to release. _Just give in Numbuh 362. Anythin's better than wotchin' you die. _

"Matthew stop it."

Matthew turned towards the voice. He smiled. "Chad...really now. I never knew you were such a softie."

"Please Matthew," Chad went on. He looked worried for the first time. "Let her go now. We still need her remember?"

The clone thought for a minute and then brightened. "Oh right." He freed one hand and grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled. "There we go." He tossed the strand of blonde hair to Chad. "That's all we really need."

_I can't let him do this._ "Matthew, Father might want to deal with the Kids Next Door personally. Besides, wouldn't it be better for her own clone to destroy her? I'm sure the clone wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction."

"That's very true." Matthew's eyes glinted, though his grip tightened as well. Chad was sure he could almost hear something threatening to snap. "All right Chad. For a minute there, I thought you were going soft but you've made a good point. Here." He tossed Rachel at Chad.

Chad caught the young operative and she rested against him for a minute, the top of her head brushing against his chin. She'd grown tall enough for that. Then she wrenched herself away, massaging her neck. "All right," she gasped. "I...I give. I'll give you what you want." Her brown eyes glanced at the ground. "But don't think I'll like it."

At once, Fanny broke down into soft sobs. This caused Cree to look at the fiery redhead in shock. It wasn't like Numbuh 86 to cry at all. _She really cares...about the organization. But she knows it isn't worth killing off another kid. _

Matthew smiled. "I thought you would see it my way."

* * *

Time: 12:05 AM 

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Siri lay back against the roof, her hands stretched out on either side of her head. She watched the clouds slide through the blue sky, the sun high ahead. _It must be nearly lunchtime now. _She raised herself to a sitting position and propped her chin in her hands.

"Figured ya woulda found dis place by now."

Siri glanced behind her to see Abby standing there with a sassy grin on her face.

"Hey Numbuh 5. Oh, is this your usual thinking spot?"

"Not really. All o' us come up heah from time ta time when we need ta take a load off o' our minds." Abby sat down next to her. "So...how ya doin'?"

Siri grinned weakly and held out her bandaged hand. "I'm healing...I think."

"Nah, I'm not talkin' about dat Numbuh 10. I'm talkin' about yo' feelin's."

"Oh." She bit her lip and glanced at the ground. "I...I see. Well, I'm healing there too."

Abby nodded wisely. "Dat's good." She drew her knees up to her chest. "Numbuh 1...told me about...yo' parents jus' so ya know. Far as I can tell, he still hasn't told Numbuh 9 yet."

Siri nodded. "I told him to tell you...and they're _not_ my parents."

"Feh, I know dat girl." Abby cocked her head at her. "We don't blame you fo' anythin' dat's happened. So yo' adoptive parents are duh ones dat have been messin' around wit' all o' dis. Don't worry. We'll still defeat 'em, guarantee you dat."

The blonde girl smiled again and this time there was more warmth behind it. "Thank you Numbuh 5."

"No prob." Abby stood up and held out her hand towards Siri. "Now come on. You don't wanna brood over dis all day do ya? We got ourselves some clones ta beat."

Siri nodded and reached out to grab Abby's hand. "Yeah."

* * *

Time: 12:05 AM 

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

After Rachel gave them the access codes and the precious Code Module, Cree turned to Matthew. "So what do ya suppose we do with them now?"

"Throw them in the cells," Matthew replied with a smile. "After all, you didn't like the cells very much so there's no reason why they shouldn't get a turn."

"Fine by me," said Cree. "Come on Fanny." Fanny didn't register any resistance.

Matthew grinned. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'll be checking up on the Code Module and delivering it to Father." With another last flash of his reddish eyes, he left the room.

Chad and Rachel looked at each other before Chad spoke. "Okay Numbuh 362, you should—"

"I _know_ the way to the Cell Blocks _Chad_," she snapped angrily. "I happen to lead this organization now. You're just here to follow me." She stalked towards the sliding door. "You coming or not?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his golden blond hair in frustration. "Yeah." _Just try not to lose your temper. _

As they walked down the empty hallway together, Rachel tried to stop her arms from shaking. _I almost died...what's going on is so much more dangerous than usual. This is even worse than when Father got his hands on the Code Module the first time. _She looked up at Chad and then back down at the ground again. _He's a much bigger traitor than I feared._ _Come on Numbuh 362. Stay focused. There are still some people down there on Earth who can save this base! _

Chad was also preoccupied but with other matters. _I don't know why I really wanted Matthew to stop. I mean, that excuse about Father was true but it's still that, just an excuse. _He glanced at Rachel. Already traces of purple-blue bruises were forming on the soft skin of her neck he could see above her pale blue turtleneck.

She stared right back. Her blonde hair swung forward, covering her neck. "What? Do I have a zit or something?"

"No. It's nothing," he replied in the same tone and looked ahead again. It was hard for him not to notice how attractive she'd gotten. _Agh, keep it together Chad. This is a _kid!He grimaced and then noticed that Rachel was staring at him out of the corner of her eyes. "What?"

She blinked. "Oh...nothing." She faced forward again, her eyes now locked on the entrance to the Cell Blocks. However, he could see a slight blush forming on her cheeks. _Does she...nah, my imagination._

As soon as they reached the cell containments, Rachel easily typed in the code to open her cell and stepped into it. Chad closed it and locked it with a new code of his own so she couldn't escape. He'd made sure she didn't have any weapons with her.

He looked back at her through the glass, but she'd shied away. "You know...it didn't have to be this way Rachel."

"That's Numbuh 362 to you," Rachel snapped, but her eyes were glassy. "And as for what you said, you never gave us a choice. It was either this or die."

"I didn't let him kill you."

"Am I supposed to say thank you?" Rachel closed her eyes and opened them again. She was trembling. "Don't make me think you saving me was an altruistic move. It's not like you care Chad. It's not like you ever cared. I'm just another kid that's going to turn thirteen in about another month or two and I won't remember any of this anyway."

Chad shook his head. "You don't have to forget."

Her brown eyes bore into his blue ones. "Oh? You want me to pull off some wicked stunt like what you did? Escape from decommissioning by accusing innocent operatives of being teenagers? Then afterwards, attempt to destroy the Moonbase and side with the adults? It's a really nice offer_Chadworth_ but no sale. I'm not going to be a traitor to my organization." She couldn't stop the tears of hurt from rolling down her face. "Unlike you, I'll go out with honor and acceptance."

Chad looked at her again, but she glared right back. He sighed. "Suit yourself." With that, he walked away from her and went to meet up with Cree to discuss their next plan of action.

Rachel's eyes...so full of bitterness were to follow him the entire way.

* * *

Time: 12:15 AM 

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

"So what's the highest thing on our priority list right now?" Matt asked Nigel.

"The clones of course," Nigel answered him. "Now let's see...according to what you've told us about them, they're exactly like us in every way except stronger, faster, smarter, and more ruthless. Am I correct?"

Matt nodded.

"All right. The only thing that we have going for us then is our weaknesses. They have the same weaknesses as we do, hopefully nothing less. So I believe that if we manage to figure out just what _our_ weaknesses are, we'll be able to defeat them with that information."

"Are you sure Numbuh 1?" Matt asked him.

"Not really but that's about as good an idea as any at the moment. Any objections?" Matt shook his head. Nigel paused to fix his shades. "Now, we should assemble the team here in order to tell them what we're planning to do."

Matt snorted with laughter. "Easier said than done. They're all out in the other rooms."

"Not to worry." Nigel walked over to a switch on the podium in his control room and pressed it. At once a blaring red alarm sounded throughout the entire treehouse.

In nearly less than two minutes, Abby, Wally, Hoagie, and Kuki assembled themselves on the couch in front of the podium Nigel and Matt were standing on. Behind them, Siri, Zen, Kayla, Naomi, and Eric entered the room looking perplexed.

Matt blinked and looked at his friend. "That was...pretty good."

Nigel smiled before turning towards the two groups. "All right team, as you all very well know, we have a huge crisis on our hands. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane have created clones of us with the aid of Numbuh 10's parents. These clones are designed to be better than us originals but Numbuh 9 and I believe that they harbor the same weaknesses as we do. Therefore, if we are willing to expose our weaknesses, they will be affected the same way. This might be the only real chance we've got at defeating them. However..." He looked around at all of them. "That all depends on whether you are willing to expose any of your weaknesses and secrets to the known community."

"Which is _us_ and the clones basically," Matt added in. "Should you choose to do this or not is your decision and yours alone, but this may be the key to defeating these clones. We can't fight them normally because they're stronger and they can easily defeat us in wit and speed. So we'll use our weaknesses against them until we manage to destroy the cloning machine. We destroy the machine, we destroy the clones that were created and supported by it." He crossed his arms. "So what do you say gang?"

The others glanced at each other and then lost themselves in thought.

"Give them a few minutes," Nigel whispered to Matt. "It _is _a lot to take in...and to be honest, I'm hesitant to reveal anything that I don't want revealed."

"Same here," Matt replied. "But like you said Numbuh 1, it's the only real chance we got."

They waited in silence as the two teams continued to discuss their proposition. Finally, Abby looked up.

"Well...have you made up your minds?" Nigel asked her.

She cocked her head at him. "Well, there are two thangs I'd like ta point out. One...dis whole idea is crazy. And two, dis could be risky an' dangerous. But...what duh heck. It's duh on'y chance we got." She smiled. "Numbuh 5's in."

"Count me in too," Hoagie added.

"Me three," Kuki smiled.

"Me four," Wally put in with a confident smirk.

"Don't forget me man," Eric said cheerfully.

"Ah figure this might work out fer us," Kayla agreed.

Zen shrugged from behind his massive book. "I give my consent."

"I'm going to help too," Naomi said shyly.

"..."

All eyes now turned on Siri, who was sitting with her hands clamped over her knees and her eyes on the ground. Abby prodded her. "Numbuh 10?"

She blinked but didn't respond. Matt jumped down from the podium and put his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "Hey don't worry. We'll find a way to get past this Numbuh 10. It's okay if you don't wanna take part in any of it."

"It's not that...it's just..."

"Your parents I know. But this may be your chance to get back at them."

She stared at her bandaged hand for a minute and then slowly nodded her head. "All right. You're right. I accept."

"That's the Numbuh 10 I know," Matt said with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll get them for this and we'll make it right. I promise you that."

She smiled winningly and hugged him lightly. "Thank you Numbuh 9."

Matt blushed but hugged her back. "No problem." His insides did a swooping leap of happiness. _She actually hugged me. She actually hugged...me! _

"Um Numbuh 9...you can let go of me now."

"Huh?" Matt's face flushed even redder and he released her. "S-sorry."

Kuki and Naomi started laughing. "You like Numbuh 10! You like Numbuh 10! You like Numbuh 10!"

"I DO NOT!"

Wally, Hoagie, and Eric now started laughing. "HEY!"

"It's okay Numbuh 9," Siri told him above the laughter. "I know you'll keep your promise." She smiled at Matt.

But it was Nigel she was looking at when she said that.

* * *

Time: 1:00 PM 

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

Cree drummed her fingers against the desk, one hand reaching up to toy with a lock of dark hair. _Hmmm...I wonder what's keeping those guys?_

The door slid open and Chad walked through, looking a bit more dejected than usual.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey." He walked over to the desk and sat down. "Anything yet?"

"Well, I _did_ get this transmission from one of the KND bases on Earth," she told him. She smiled sourly at the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. "I can't believe I used to _use_ one of these things; they're so small." With a sigh, she flipped open the machine and pointed at the screen. "Well, what do you know? Look familiar?"

Chad stared at the message and then who had sent it. His hands tightened on the desk in front of him. _Numbuh 1..._

"Whoa, looks like this really caught your attention." Cree noticed his resentful expression at the name of the operative. "So are you gonna send it back or not?"

Chad blinked at her incredulously. "Are you crazy? I'm not talking to him."

Cree shrugged. "Why not? Afraid? He's gonna find out sooner or later about what's goin' on up here once he figures out Numbuh 362 isn't sending back a message in return. Much as you hate him Chad, you gotta admit he_isn't _stupid."

He agreed grudgingly. "But what do you want me to do?"

"Send a transmission or something. Someone's bound to get it down there."

* * *

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V) **

Siri paced back and forth in front of the control room; waiting for the signal they'd sent to the Moonbase. _Hopefully they've got it by now. Usually it never takes this long for the transmission. _She rolled her eyes. _With any luck, I'll be able to see Numbuh 65.3's geeky face again. _

She paused in her pacing. _Suppose something's wrong...agh, don't think like that. _She resumed walking back and forth in front of the control scanner.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up," Nigel spoke up.

Siri gasped and stopped pacing. "I didn't know you were in here."

"I've been in here for a few minutes. This _is _my room," he pointed out with a smile. "But try to stop worrying Numbuh 10. I'm sure they'll get it."

She sighed. "How are you so sure Numbuh 1?"

Nigel's smile faded slightly. "I'm not sure," he confessed softly. "But I _do _know you shouldn't worry so much." He squeezed her shoulder gently and then left the control room.

Siri stared after him and sighed. _He's right. I'm being stupid. What could there be to worry about...besides the clones? _She ran a hand through her blonde hair, closing her eyes for a minute. _And us getting killed. _Then Siri mentally slapped herself. _What are you thinking Numbuh 10? This isn't right! _She groaned. _I should focus on my inventions. Yeah, that's it._

She turned to leave from the room, only to see the transmission screen flicker to life. "Huh?"

On the green hologram, she could make out the fizzled forms of a tall dark-skinned female with styled black hair and brilliant eyes, more yellow than brown. Speaking to the girl was a younger teenager with golden blond hair and piercing cerulean eyes that could barely be seen beneath his bangs.

Siri's jaw dropped. _Numbuh...274?_

_"Hey Chad, check it out." _Cree gestured towards Siri. _"And here I thought there were no decent-looking operatives." _

Chad, on screen, glanced at the young blonde operative and smiled. _"Hello Numbuh 10. It's been quite a long time hasn't it?"_

* * *

Matt lay back against the trampoline bed that he now had to call his for the temporary time they would be staying with Numbuh 1's team. He bounced slightly. _Hmmm..._

Given the rare moment of time to himself, he thought about something that had been nagging him ever since he had discovered the traitor in their midst...indeed, ever since he had spoken to Numbuh 1._Lizzie...what did he ever see in her?_

Of course asking a question like that now would be useless. As far as he was concerned, Nigel and Lizzie were no longer an item. Yet he couldn't get over why they had gone out in the first place. _Maybe it was blackmail...nah, he really did like her a lot, so it can't be that. _Matt sat up. _I don't get it. There are plenty of pretty girls around here—I think. I mean, Numbuhs 3 and 5 are pretty enough. _

"What I don't get is...if you have two perfectly attractive girls, why would you go for someone so _not?_"

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"GAH!" Matt sat up straight, scrambling to his feet. Nigel stood a few feet away, smiling at him in amusement. _Oh crud. I never meant to say that out loud. _"H-hey Numbuh 1."

"Let me guess...that wasn't supposed to be heard or answered." Matt shook his head. Nigel laughed. "I thought so."

"Well...since you're here, can you answer that for me?"

Nigel shrugged. "Well...let me put it in detail," Matt continued. "Suppose you know two attractive on, think. What are the two most perfect girls you've ever met?"

Now Nigel thought about it.

"Well?"

"Katie."

Matt blinked in confusion. _Who the heck is Katie? _"You liked someone named Katie?"

"No." Nigel leaned against the wall across from him. "You asked me if I knew someone perfect and she's the first thing that came to mind. She was just in a utopian world though so she's not real."

_Hmmm..._ "Okay. Care to draw a picture for me?"

Nigel shrugged. "Whatever." He took out a piece of paper and a pencil from his desk and started drawing.

"All right, now is there any other girl you find extremely attractive?"

The first image that clicked into Nigel's brain was an image of Siri. _She's quite a looker for her age. But something tells me Numbuh 9 doesn't want the obvious. _So he tried again...and got a mental picture of a girl with smooth brown skin, honey brown eyes, a long black braid, and a red hat. His eyes widened and he immediately squashed the picture in his brain.

_What the—? Where did Numbuh 5 come from? _He shook his head hard and immediately started drawing another girl, combining the girls in both teams together. _Hmmm...that looks pretty good, but...oh no, the hair is all wrong...maybe...no...that's not it...perhaps I should change the eyes...and the outfit _is _a bit much..._

Matt stared at Nigel from his place on the bed. _Well...he's occupied. _

"All done. Here you go."

Matt took the paper that Nigel handed to him and glanced at it. "Is the brunette with the pink Katie?"

Nigel nodded. Matt looked down again. _So...she's pretty cute. And for the other one...who the...oookaaay. _

"Okay. Say you got these two really attractive girls. If you already know these two girls, why would you go for someone so—"

_"NUMBUH 1! NUMBUH 9!" _

Matt stopped talking. "That was Numbuh 10!" He and Nigel hurried into the control room.

Siri stood there, staring at the transmission screen in fear. "This...just...can't be..."

"Numbuh 10!"

She turned around. "Guys!" Automatically, she grabbed Nigel's hand and tugged him over to the green hologram. "Look!"

The boys rolled their eyes upward to see Chad and Cree staring down at them in surprise. Then the surprised expression on Chad's face gave way to a smirk. _"Well, well, well, it's been awhile since I've laid eyes upon _you_ Nigel."_

"That's Numbuh 1 to you traitor," Nigel answered coldly.

"What are you _teenagers _doing up there?" Matt demanded.

Cree smiled down at him. _"Well, if you really must know, we've taken control of your Moonbase. Everything up here is ours now."_

"WHAT?!"

Chad grinned. _"That's right. We have everything, right down to the Code Module and the defense system of this Moonbase is currently being remodified to our liking. Hate to break it to ya."_ He raised his eyebrows at Nigel. _"Gee, you sure get over girlfriends easily."_

"Huh?" Nigel blinked and then noticed that Siri was still griping his hand tightly. "Um...Numbuh 10?" He began to blush a bit.

"Huh?" She looked at him and then at her hand. "Eep! Sorry!" She quickly snatched her hand away and drew it to her side. The light blush remained on her face. "We're not going out!"

Cree chuckled. _"Well Nigel, considerin' you used to date that pudding bowl Lizzie, I've gotta admit your taste_ has_ improved. Although for the longest time I thought that you and...well..."_

"What?"

_"Aw nuthin'. It's not important. We just called to answer your distress call and regret to inform you that Numbuh 362 will not be able to receive it."_

Siri narrowed her eyes. "What did you do with her and the others?"

_"They'll be fine,"_ Chad answered with a cruel laugh. _"But once we get through with things up here, _you_ won't." _

"An' jus' how do you know dat?"

Abby, Wally, Zen, and the other kids filed into the room. Most of them, like Kuki and Naomi, were gazing up at Chad and Cree in shock. Wally and the others were glaring at the two teens.

Cree's smile wavered slightly and then began to look slightly more malicious. _"Little Abby...I was wondering when you'd show your face."_

Abby's eyes remained cold. "Wassup Sis."

The Florida sector kids stared at her in surprise. "_She's _your _sister?_"

Zen calmly looked up at Cree, and then flipped through the pages of his book to his Info Finder. _Hmmm...oh dear. _

_"I_ have_ a name you know,"_ Cree snapped_. "And it happens to be Cree."_ Her eyes narrowed angrily at Hoagie in particular. _"Oh and you little—"_

"Oh h-hi Cree," Hoagie said nervously, waving his hand at her. "Uh...look about that time...you aren't st-still mad about it are you?"

The angry glare on the young teenager's face said it all.

"Whatevuh," Wally shot back. "Answer Numbuh 5's question. 'Ow do _you_ know you'll be able ta bring _us _down?"

"Numbuh 4's right," Nigel stated seriously. "The Kids Next Door never quit."

"We just get decommissioned."

Everybody turned and stared at Zen. He had placed his book aside and was staring up at Cree with an extremely serious expression on his face. His glasses flashed in the green light from the hologram.

"You escaped decommissioning...didn't you Ms. Lincoln? That's why I have the number...I have now."

The teen gazed down upon him for a few seconds before realization dawned on her face. _"You have gotta be...no way...this isn't..._you're_ Numbuh 11?"_

He nodded. "Is there a problem?"

_"Um..."_

_"Say,"_ Chad spoke up. His blue eyes now looked interested. _"Isn't it almost time for your decommissioning? If I remember correctly, it should be at least a few more days."_

Zen flinched.

_"I'm right aren't I? Well, what can I say? Everything you ever worked for will be for nothing and you'll be forever condemned as an enemy of the Kids Next Door just because of your age. You going to do anything about that Zen?"_

The bespectacled boy narrowed his eyes. "If you think for one minute I'm going to turn traitor like you and the former Numbuh 12 and everyone else that escaped, you've got another thing coming." He crossed his arms. "I am never going to back down from my team...even though I'm going to become a teenager."

The others continued to stare at him in shock. This was by far, the most they had ever heard Numbuh 11 say at one time, and the first time he'd ever been seen as truly angry. In addition to that, they hadn't known that he was almost going to be 13, save for his own teammates.

_"Cree, Chad,"_ a voice spoke up. The hologram shifted to the left and Matthew appeared. _"What are you...oh...it's them."_

"Crud! It's the clone!" Wally pointed.

Matt glared up at his clone. "I knew it! They would never have been able to take over the Moonbase that easily without your help."

The clone leered back at him. _"How perceptive of you. I'd love to stay here and catch up with you _brother_, but I have work to do. So we'll have to end this transmission now."_

Chad grinned. _"You heard the kid. Catch you later squirts." _The hologram switched off.

For several minutes, the two teams said nothing, only continued to stare at the blank hologram in horror and mingled fear.

"Tell me, that didn't just happen," Matt whispered. "He...they...didn't..."

"They _did,_" Eric finished for him. "And now we're, like, doomed."

Kayla slugged him on the arm. "You ain't helpin'!"

"Wha-what do we do Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked the leader. "I never knew things would come to this. So what do we do?"

Nigel said nothing.

"Numbuh 2's right. We need some kinda plan in order ta bring down those cruddy teenagers an' the Delightful Dorks _an'_ those stupid clones o' ours." Wally crossed his arms. "So wha's the plan?"

Nigel still said nothing.

Kuki looked worried. "Are you okay Numbuh 1? What are we gonna do?"

At last, he spoke. "I...I...I don't...know."

His teammates gasped simultaneously. It was rare for Numbuh 1 to ever lose hope and ever not have an idea in store. This was one of the few times he actually truly looked helpless.

"We _are _doomed."

"Shut _up _Numbuh 12!"

Nigel paced nervously back and forth. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. No one's ever been able to get pass Global Command and all of those operatives on board the Moonbase. They're supposed to be the elite and yet that clone got past them and deactivated security like it was no big deal. Now Father and the Delightfuls have everything they need to destroy us: our central base, our bios, and even super-human versions of ourselves." He pressed his head into his hands. "Those clones are stronger than us. What if this is something we just can't beat? What if...we've finally met our match?"

His teammates gasped again. He'd _never_ said anything like that either.

_That just...can't be true. _Matt stared at Nigel in shock. _He can't be serious. _

Siri blinked her eyes rapidly. _Nigel...no..._

"What can we do?" He closed his eyes tightly. "What can we _do?_"

That's when a hand came out of nowhere and smacked Nigel clear across the face. _PAF! _He slumped to the ground, one hand against the side of his face.

"Numbuh 5!" Siri and Matt cried in unison.

Abby put down her hand and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Get a HOLD o' yo'self!" she snapped angrily. "Yo' actin' crazy." She pulled him closer. "Listen up Numbuh 1. You have _got_ ta calm down! Whinin' and carryin' on like a helpless baby ain't helpin' anythin'!"

Nigel glanced sheepishly at her. The others closed their eyes and braced themselves for another typical shouting match between the two teammates.

_They're gonna kill each other. _

"You're right Numbuh 5."

The kids blinked. _They're not gonna kill each other? _

Abby let go of him and Nigel slowly straightened up. "Sorry. Guess I _did _get a bit carried away with everything. It's just...nothing like this has ever happened before."

"No problem," Abby smiled evilly and held up her hand. "I'll do it again if ya want."

He laughed nervously. "Thanks but I'll pass."

Matt smiled lightly. "Don't worry Numbuh 1. We'll get through this."

"Yeah." The boy smiled back. "You're right. Those clones may be stronger than us, but they'll never replace us. We're not going to take this lying down."

"You said it Numbuh 1," Abby told him encouragingly. "We'll fight ta duh bittuh end."

Wally nodded and pounded his hand into his fist. Hoagie grinned and gave the thumbs-up and Naomi nodded solemnly. Eric and Kayla grinned in unison while Kuki giggled and waved her arms. Matt and Zen crossed their arms and grinned. Siri's smile quavered slightly but she said nothing.

"Now let's go about makin' a plan fo' dis," Abby went on.

"Good idea Numbuh 5."

As one, everyone turned and left the room except for Siri, Abby, and Nigel. Siri stared at the hologram again and then bowed her head. _All this happening just because of my stupid parents. Why couldn't they just leave things uncomplicated? _

"You going to be all right?"

She sighed and smiled weakly at Nigel. "Yeah. Just wish things didn't have to be this complicated."

"Well...we can't help that." Nigel tipped her head up. "Numbuh 5's right. We'll get through this. All we need is a plan."

Siri nodded. "Um...Numbuh 1...I hope you know that not all of my teammates really know how to fight. I mean, out of everyone on the team...I'm the only one that can really fight and finish."

Nigel frowned. That was a problem. Knowing the clones that were going to awaken, they were bound to be skilled in at least the normal fist-fighting. Still, it wasn't something he and his own teammates couldn't fix.

"Okay, we'll just train your teammates how to fight. I'm sure we'll be able to do that before we face the clones." He smiled at her.

"Yeah," Abby put in. "Yo' teammates will be fine."

"In the meantime, just try not to worry so much," said Nigel brightly.

"I'm worried about you," she whispered. "This is bound to be a lot more stressful than anything you've ever experienced thus far." She touched his sunglasses. "I just don't want you to crack under pressure like—uh—earlier."

Nigel nodded. "Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself."

"Aw don't fret about me. Take care of _yourself._ And remember," she gave him a light peck on the cheek and a small punch on the shoulder. "I'm here for you."

Abby frowned a bit. _Oh stop it girl!_

Nigel blushed and then nodded. "Right. We better go and plan strategy. Come along Numbuh 5."

Abby shrugged. "Sho."

They both turned and walked through the sliding door, leaving her alone in the room. Nigel certainly walked away with better spirits although Siri felt a strong swoop of worry for him.

"Numbuh 10...you okay?"

Siri turned around. Matt hadn't left the room yet. "I...yeah, I'm fine."

He gave her a significant look and touched her arm. "Just worried about Numbuh 1 right?"

"And everyone else," Siri replied softly. She sighed and leaned against Matt, her head resting against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back, his head resting against the top of her head. For one moment, they both felt entirely and completely safe.

He smiled, amidst his blush, and tipped her head up. "Don't worry. If I know anything...it's best not to fret about what's coming. We'll meet it, and we'll _beat _it when it comes."

"You're right...as usual," Siri answered. "But I still don't know if—"

"It'll be okay Siri...I promise."

_He called me by my first name. _Siri nodded and pushed herself away from him. "Feh, never knew you could be the one to cheer me up Numbuh 9."

"What are friends for?" he asked her.

She smiled. _Yeah really. _"Thanks Numbuh 9." With a much more cheerful bounce in her step, she walked up to the sliding door.

"You like him don't you?"

Siri stiffened and turned her head back at him. "Excuse me?"

"Numbuh 1." Matt cocked his head at her. "You really like him don't you?"

She bit her lip and shook her head hard. "Don't be ridiculous Matt. I barely even know him."

_She called me by my first name._ "You seem to care about him more than the other Kids Next Door, and he's always with you no matter what. Sometimes it doesn't take long before feelings arise."

"Like I said, don't be ridiculous." She closed her eyes and turned back forward. "I'm gonna go now."

Matt nodded and watched her leave before heaving an exhausted sigh. He pushed the green band firmly back against his brown hair. _Someday Siri...I'd like to capture your heart the way he's captured it. If only I stood a chance..._

_Why did he ask me that? _Siri paused on her way to Abby's room, considering her best friend's question. _Since when was he on personal terms with me? _She sighed and shook her head and tried to focus on anything else...and instead the image came up of Matt's concerned expression and Nigel's kind blue eyes that shone from behind his sunglasses. She shook her head hard.

_No...I don't like Numbuh 1 _or _Numbuh 9...do I? _Siri raised her head.

_Do I?_

* * *

Time: 10:00 PM 

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V) **

Naomi lay back against her plushy new bed and thought about everything that had happened. Kuki had already dozed off. _It's all gone by so quickly. When I signed up for this...I never knew things would get this bad. Oh sure things did get bad before, but never like this. Soon, I'm going to have a walking, talking, unwanted, twin. _

She rolled over. _Hard to imagine it wasn't all too long ago that I'd joined. _

**Flashback (Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.I.O.N.) **

_"Quit fidgeting so much Numbuh 12."_

_"Hey, easy for you to say man. You know I hate boring social gatherings like this."_

_Matt shook his head. "Look, I know you get bored easily, but this is a special event. This is the time where we honor the cadets and enlist them as new operatives for the Kids Next Door. You know we're here because we might get assigned one."_

_Eric sighed. "Yeah, I know the drill."_

_ Next to him, Kayla draped one arm on the rail in front of her. She'd taken off her hat and it hung around her neck on a cord. "Cheer up guys. It'd be nice ta have some new blood in this here team."_

_"You're __the newest blood so far," Eric told her. "I mean, you've only been on this team for six months."_

_"This__ team for six months," Kayla corrected. "Ah used ta be part of the sector in Texas before Ah moved remember? Ah wuz Numbuh 145."_

_"Quiet you two," Siri ordered. "Numbuh 362 just plugged in the Code Module and the first kid's being assigned his number."_

_They waited in silence as the first kid selected his number: T._

_"What the—?" Matt uttered. "Numbuh T?"_

_Eric chuckled. "That's a cool number. I wonder why I didn't choose that one."_

_Kayla snorted. "Maybe a'cause it ain't a number numbskull!"_

_Zen watched seriously, without his book, as "Numbuh T" or "Tommy Gilligan" was assigned to Sector V of the Kids Next Door. He eyed the other young cadets thoughtfully. Most of them were around seven or eight years old._

_A small girl with tan skin and long black hair sectioned into two braids stood apart from the others. She wore a white T-shirt with a red Rainbow Monkey on it._

_"Next up, Naomi Cloud."_

_While the other three operatives argued amongst themselves, Siri and Zen paid attention to Rachel as she talked the young girl through the speech. "So what number do you choose?"_

_"I choose...Numbuh 14."_

_Matt stopped talking to Eric and Kayla. "What did she choose?"_

_"Very well." Numbuh 362 looked up at the giant Computermabob. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door Numbuh 14. You will be assigned to Sector...F."_

_"SECTOR F?!"_

_Rachel glanced at him. "Yes Numbuh 9. Your sector."_

_"Um...sorry."_

* * *

_Later at the graduation party, Naomi slowly made her way to her new teammates. She smiled shyly at them. "Um...you're Sector F right? I'm Numbuh 14 or Naomi Cloud. I'm eight years old."_

_The older kids said nothing, only stared at her._

_"Um...heh heh...hi?"_

_Then Siri glared at the others and stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you Numbuh 14. Welcome to Sector F and the Kids Next Door."_

_Naomi smiled at her winningly. "You're really nice...and really pretty. Are you the leader?"_

_Siri laughed. "Me? Nah. I'm the second-in-command. The name's Siri, but you better call me Numbuh 10." She reached back and tugged Matt to the front. "This is the leader of the team."_

_He relaxed. "Yeah. I'm Matt or Numbuh 9. Nice to have you on board." He gestured towards the kids behind him. "And this is Numbuh 11...Numbuh 12...and Numbuh 13."_

_"Hello."_

_"Wassup!"_

_"Howdy."_

Naomi smiled. "It's great to be a member of such an established team. I'm honored."  
**  
End Flashback  
**  
_This is the biggest thing that's happened to me since that graduation day._ Naomi closed her eyes._ I only hope I can survive it. _ She clutched Mr. Snuffles to her stomach. "Good night Mr. Snuffles."

* * *

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

Cyriel Hartman pressed the button on the monitor, her eyes widening in delight as one of the capsules began to quiver. "Darling, I believe another one is about to awaken."

"Excellent." Jeff watched the clone smash its way through the capsule with both tight fists. As the greenish liquid sloshed around the clone's feet, he walked over to greet it. "Welcome to life...Wallabee Beatles."

The blonde boy lifted his wet head and brushed the stray pieces of glass off of his arms. His green eyes slowly changed to red. "Thanks. Good ta be alive."

* * *

Me: I apologize greatly to my readers that I wasn't able to get this chapter out sooner. Yet, my parents decided to end our Internet connection for the time being so it's been weeks since I've been able to update a thing for this fic. Don't worry. 

Numbuh 5: Took ya long enough though.

Me: Yeah well, I hope you readers liked this chapter. I made it long for a reason. The next one's gonna be even longer and a lot more fighting and romance is heading your way.

Numbuh 1: Oh goody.

**Next Chapter...Log 8--The Ties That Bind Us: **The next two days will be nothing but work for the Kids Next Door, but surprises continue to appear around every corner. As the teammates learn from each other how to fight against their deadliest enemies, the clones themselves have begun to rouse. Far from being exactly like their originals as demonstrated by Matthew, these clones display their own personalities, little knowing the binding connection to the originals. Feelings and secrets will soon come into the open next time on Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.!

_"All we have to decide is what we do with the time that is given us."_—J.R.R Tolkien's, The Fellowship of the Ring

"_Show up or grow up!"—_Numbuh 1


	9. Log 8 The Ties That Bind Us Part 1

Hmm…not that many reviews…ah well, I'm used to it. (smiles gleefully) Anyway, this chapter is the most confusing and the longest one. In fact, it's so long, this is only part 1! Part 2 will come later of course. There'll be 1/5, 1/10, 9/10, 3/4, 12/13, and clones/clones. No Chad/362 or 2/14 in this chapter though. Some of the clones do NOT like the same people as their originals do. Readers out there, get ready for arguments, fight scenes, and so much more in this complicated chapter. Loads of stuff to look forward to, especially the awakening of ALL of the clones. Oh yeah, and Numbuh 4 will play a major role in this chapter this time around, 'cause I feel bad about him not being so much in the others. Yeah. So there'll be a lot of stuff, including a certain somebody's realizing his feelings for another person and a certain somebody confessing feelings about another. (Okay I'm just rambling now) And now the chapter! I don't own the usual stuff. If you thought you had enough of the clones, you haven't seen anything yet!

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Real**

**Evil**

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Unhappy**

**Experiences**

**Log 8—The Ties That Bind Us **

**Time: 9:00 AM**

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

There were many things in the world that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane had never been able to get used to. Having one of their number, Lenny, walk around by himself in order to trick the Kids Next Door was one that took a little while to understand. Having more than one adult in the house with them now was another. However, having a walking, talking, Wallabee Beatles in their house was something else. It took them a few minutes to get used to the idea that this wasn't the real Numbuh 4.

"So run this by meh again," Wallabee turned around to look at Cyriel and Jeff. He had by now gotten dressed into an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. "Ah'm the clone of some kid named Wallabee Beatles—which Ah 'ave ta add, is a really _weird _name—who jus' so 'appens ta be top priority on the death list?"

Cyriel nodded. "Pretty much."

Wallabee rubbed his chin. "Okay…an' whot are _you_ guys lookin' at?" He frowned at the Delightful Children. "Do Ah 'ave a bug on mah face or somethin'?"

They shook their heads. "It's…nothing."

Wallabee accepted that answer and then his frown deepened. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes but it fell right back into place. "Sheesh, whot is _with _this 'airstyle? Ah feel loike Ah'm wearin' a mangy mop on mah 'ead an' Ah can't even see straight!"

"You'll have to get used to it," Jeff muttered under his breath. "Your original has that hairstyle and there is _no _way you're changing it."

"Aw crud." Wallabee blinked. "Lemme guess…mah original says _that _a lot."

Cyriel nodded. _One thing is for certain…we know he's not much different from the real Wallabee. _She gazed around at the other green capsule tubes. _Which means, he should begin to feel a certain way about the rest of the clones. _

Wallabee only just then realized that there were other tubes, like the one he had broken out of, in the room. He walked around, looking at the humanoid children floating and sloshing in the greenish liquid. After stopping in front of one of the capsules, he spoke again.

"Are these guys supposed ta be mah brothers an' sisters?"

"Not really," Cyriel answered intelligently. "They are clones of the original Kids Next Door. Technically, the originals are your siblings, but you are the second-oldest of the clones."

He nodded. "Good." Then he pointed up at the capsule he was standing in front of. "'Cause Ah think Ah like this 'ere Sheila."

Jeff blinked and then turned his own eyes on the capsule. When he saw the young girl with delicate Asian features, he smiled knowingly. _Oh of course. _

Wallabee tilted his head to the side in order to look at the girl properly. Then he shook his head. "At least, mah 'eart is tellin' meh Ah loike 'er. Given mah own opinion, Ah ain't inta such mushy crud."

The Delightful Children looked at the monitor on the capsule tube nearest to them. It was starting to blink quite rapidly and the clone within was starting to stir. "Mr. and Mrs. Hartman…it appears as if another one of the brats is starting to come to life."

"Who are ya callin' a brat?"

They laughed nervously in unison. "Um…nobody Wallabee."

Inside the capsule, the clone slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her wire-clad legs up and shoved them at the front of the glass wall.

_CRASH!_

The wall shattered, sending the glass pieces against the ground. Liquid sloshed around her body, emptying out against the floor. She jerked her head from side to side, snapping the wires holding it in place. She pulled the cords from her arms and legs and removed the breathing device from her mouth.

Cyriel, Jeff, and Wallabee moved closer to the girl. She stepped out of the broken capsule onto the broken glass. _Crunch. _Her eyes traveled over them before she spoke.

"Okay…what is duh deal wit' ya'll lookin' as if you've seen a ghost?"

Jeff recovered first. "Um…nice to have you alive too Abigail Lincoln."

"Dat's mah name?" Abigail frowned. "Man, what's up wit' dat?"

"'Ey, Ah don't loike mah name eithuh," said Wallabee tersely. "But we gotta deal with them."

Abigail looked down at herself and her frown deepened. "Okay, why duh heck am I practically wearin' next ta nuthin'?!"

Wallabee noticed…and looked away. Cyriel rolled her eyes and then steered Abigail in the direction of the next room to change.

Jeff moved over to the computer and picked up a small package. "I'm going to deliver something." He also walked out of the room after his wife.

"This is _really_ going to take some getting used to," the Delightfuls muttered under their breath.

Wallabee nodded. "Tell meh about it. You guys talk in unison!"

* * *

**Two days later…**

**Time: 10:00 AM**

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

"Are ya sure ya can dodge this Numbuh 12?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Of course."

"Well…okay then. Dodge this!"

_THWAM!_

Eric flew backward and crashed into the wall of the room before dropping in a heap on the ground. Nigel and Wally hurried over to him.

"Ah thought ya said ya could dodge it."

"Yeah well…I didn't expect you to hit so hard."

Nigel shook his head. "Let's try this again."

"Oh…kay."

Over on the other side of the room, Abby was teaching Naomi a few more moves. "When you punch girl, you've gotta mean it."

"But that doesn't seem very nice."

"It ain't meant ta be."

"But I don't think I can do something that mean."

"Try it."

Matt was already perfectly fine and watched as Siri duked it out with Kayla. The training session was going fairly well...despite the fact that Kayla was not ducking or even putting up her hands to block anything.

_PAF!_

"Numbuh 13, you have got to block something!"

_PAF!_

"Okay, anytime today!"

_PAF!_

"Put up your hands!"

_PAF!_

"(sigh)" Siri stopped throwing punches and kicks. "Why don't we take a break for now?"

Kayla nodded, her body aching. "Works fer me. Ya'll know I'm not meant for close-range stuff."

"Well you have no choice," Matt told her firmly. "I'm willing to bet your clone will be an all-around, so you have to expect the worst."

"Great."

Siri nodded and picked up the pieces of equipment she'd salvaged for a new weapon. Zen, who had flat-out refused to join in the training, had given her a blueprint for an upgrade on the power levels of the other KND weaponry and she couldn't wait to test it out. Of course, making the upgrading module itself was a challenge.

"I'll be in Numbuh 5's room if anyone needs me."

She walked past the others and strolled down the hallway to the room with large number "5" on the door. The door slid open for her and she pushed back the draperies.

_CRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!_

A package flew through the window, shattering the glass, and landed at her feet.

"What the—?" Siri dashed to the window and looked out through the broken panes, but she didn't see anything save for the usual scenery of the suburbs. "That was weird."

She moved back towards the package, crunching broken glass along the way. _Man, Numbuh 5 is gonna be peeved when she sees this._ She picked up the package. _Okay…there's a 50 chance this thing is a bomb…a 25 chance this thing is worse than a bomb…and a 25 chance this thing is harmless. Well…only one way to find out._

Siri slowly unwrapped the package, keeping it an arms length away from her just in case she needed to toss it right back out the window. To her surprise, the wrappings fell away, revealing a mechanical hologram device. _Huh?_

The device blinked and a small hologram rose from its depths. It fizzled from snow for about a second before two faces materialized. Two faces she wished she would never have had to see again.

Her shoulders shook as Siri stared into the fizzled faces of her hated foster parents.

_"Hello Syria dear. No doubt you are the one who was curious enough to open this package and I believe you are wondering what is going on. Why on earth was this sent to you?"_ Jeff's face smiled coldly. _"Ah well, think of it as a way to check up on you."_

_"We know you and your friends are probably trying to harbor ways in order to defeat your unwanted 'siblings'," Cyriel picked up from where he left off. "Well I regret to inform you that any methods you are taking are futile. There is no way you will be able to defeat the clones…even if you trained."_

Siri's jaw dropped. "Now wait just a—"

_"If you are thinking of using your own weaknesses against the clones, I assure you that you're being both rash and foolish. The clones know their weaknesses just like you do, but they know far more about each other than you will ever know. Using your own weaknesses against them will prove to nothing since…they don't actually have your exact personalities."_

Now Siri was freaked. _That can't be right._

_"Oh there is something important Cree and Chad no doubt forgot to mention to you dearest," Jeff went on. "Not only do we know your weaknesses and have your Moonbase under control, we also have the security defense grids on all of the treehouses around the globe. The Code Module Andrea so generously gave us allowed us access to all of the information on every Kids Next Door operative in the world, and it didn't take us long to hack into their locations and their treehouse defense systems. Now all of them are virtually powerless…and trapped. The biggest surrender in all kid-kind is currently underway."_

_No…_ Siri shook her head. _Please tell me this isn't true. Hey wait…if they managed to get all of the security defense grids on everyone then how come we're still okay?_

_"You're probably wondering why your defense systems haven't gone down and why you're still operational and safe."_ Now both of their faces looked sour. _"You have your genius friend Zen to thank for that. He modified everything in Sector V's treehouse using his brilliant mind so that no one would be able to take it down except for him, you, Nigel, Matthew, and Abigail. Oh yes, and Hoagie too. Therefore, you are the only Kids Next Door in the entire planet that are standing in the way of victory or defeat."_

Her parents went on. _"Don't feel so relieved then Syria. Just because you're safe inside that giant treehouse doesn't mean you'll be safe wherever you go. Your organization is falling to the hands of the adults and we won't stop until every operative is taken down. Including you." They smiled sadistically. "Don't think we care about what happens to you and that's the reason we're sending you this message. We just want you to take heed on what's happening to your fellow agents. It doesn't matter who destroys you in the end…whether it be us or your clone."_

They moved to the side and Siri could see a tank filled to the brim with greenish liquid. Within the depths, clad only in underwear and a clingy tank top, was the mirror image of herself. Electrical wires coursed down through the clone's brain and her chest moved up and down in an easy rhythmic breathing pattern.

_"You're not our real daughter to begin with so we feel no remorse in your twin 'sister' taking you down. She'll be a much better you than you could ever be. So what can we say Syria…maybe if you hadn't joined the Kids Next Door to begin with, none of this would have had to happen…and maybe you and your friends wouldn't have to die. Until then Syria…we look forward to seeing you again face to face."_

The hologram fizzled out and the echo of Cyriel and Jeff's laughter pounded in Siri's ears. She dropped the mechanical device and sank to her knees, her hands pressed to her head in a way that made her want to crush it. A strangled cry tore away at her throat, releasing from her mouth in one long wail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

There was the sound of feet pounding against the ground. Someone was running towards the room.

_No…leave me…leave me…leave me here…_

The draperies were pushed aside. "Numbuh 10? What's wrong?" It was Abby.

"Leave me alone!"

"Numbuh 10, are ya okay? You don't look so—"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Abby blinked and moved closer, reaching out to touch Siri's shoulder. The blonde operative jerked her head up and slapped her hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Oh baby, dis don't look good at all." Abby looked down and saw the hologram device in front of the girl. She picked it up and backed away slowly until she reached the draperies in front of her door. She closed them and then walked out the sliding door with the number "5". "Man, I can't believe dis."

"Numbuh 5!"

She whirled around to come face to face with Nigel and Matt. Behind them, Wally and Kuki, as well as the other Kids Next Door operatives, looked worried.

"What was that racket?" asked Hoagie curiously.

Abby bit her lip. "It was Numbuh 10. I don't know what's wrong wit' her now, but I believe dis thang has somethin' ta do wit' her new behavior." She held out the hologram device. "Think we should check it out?"

"Good idea Numbuh 5." Nigel took the device and stared at it. "Hmm…I think we can put it on a larger screen. Numbuh 11, if you please."

The Genius lifted his head from behind his book and nodded.

**

* * *

Time: 10:45 AM **

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

Matthew Pluto, not the real Matthew Pluto of course, leaned against a beautifully-carved table in the cloning machine room, his eyes traversing over the two newly-born clones. Of course, Wallabee was far from newly born but still…

"Ah Matthew, you decided to join us once again," the Delightful Children spoke up. "How was everything on the Moonbase?"

"The same," Matthew replied, holding out two strands of hair. One was the blonde strand of Andi and the other was the red strand of Fanny. "Two more clones coming right up."

Cyriel nodded and took the two hair strands.

"So yo' supposed ta be Matthew Pluto right?"

Matthew turned his head to the side, facing Abigail Lincoln…well, the fake one obviously. She looked like the same Numbuh 5 except her hair wasn't gathered in a braid. It trailed in wavy curls down her back from beneath the red hat.

"Yeah, that's me."

She smiled. "You seem pretty cool…an' yo' kinda cute too."

He blushed a bit but his insides writhed horribly. _Oh no…don't tell me she's starting to have a crush on me._

Her smile faded and she pointed at one of the clones floating in the capsules. "I find it so stupid dat we don't really have our own feelin's. Fo' example, I'm supposedly in love wit' dat boy in there, but I don't see why I am. I mean, I don't lak him but it seems mah original does."

"That does suck," Matthew agreed, knowing fully well what she was talking about. "I'm supposed to like that girl over there." He gestured towards the floating blonde girl. "And I guess I do, but I don't even know her. It's weird that we already have these instant thoughts and feelings about each other and we don't even know each other." He took a breath. "I feel like I've known you longer than just a few minutes."

Abigail nodded. "An' I feel lak I've known dat boy in dat tube fo' practically forever." She sighed. "An' Wallabee…I feel I've known him a long time too. I know so much about him."

Matthew nodded. _I can relate to that. He could see how Numbuh 5 and Abigail were similar. They were both easy to talk to._

_CRASH! SMASH!_

Two more capsules shattered at the exact same time. Abigail pushed up her hat. "Who's alive?"

Wallabee, who had been helping himself to some cheese fries that Jeff had brought along, turned toward the clones making their way out of the capsules and liquid. "Let's see…if Ah'm roight, it's Eric Onze an' Hoagie Gilligan."

Cyriel looked up from where she was splicing the genetic hairs from within Andi and Fanny's strands. "Actually, we've given them their own first names in order to not confuse them with the real Eric Onze and Hoagie Gilligan. This way, you'll know who's a clone and who isn't. They will respond to either name though."

"Eric Onze" or "Aaron Onze" as he was called now flipped back his messy wet hair. "Dude, like I'm soaking wet and in my underwear!"

"Hoagie Gilligan" or "Hank Gilligan" acted like any 11-year-old boy hearing that: he laughed like crazy.

"Okay settle down. I can remedy that." Jeff grabbed both boys and hurried them into the other room.

Abigail sighed and leaned back next to Matthew. "All o' these thoughts runnin' through mah head. I'm supposed ta have a bad habit o' talkin' in third person…I seem ta love candy…an' I have a lotta common sense but nobody takes mah advice seriously."

"Why not?" Matthew shrugged. "You seem smart to me."

She laughed. "It's not me; it's mah original. Man, talk about confusin'." She cocked her head at him. "You sho you don't have a girlfriend or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Matthew frowned. "Why?"

Abigail started and blushed, looking away. "Ah…no reason. Jus' felt lak askin' ya."

Cyriel and Jeff continued to monitor the remaining tubes while the freed clones busied themselves. Wallabee and Hank (now back from the room) were eating a plate full of cheese fries that Jeff had brought, and Eric was gaping at the floating replicas. The Delightfuls had gotten bored of watching the births and had left for their luncheon.

As for Matthew…he was trying to keep Abigail from staring at him all the time. _Geez, I know she said I was cute but come on! This is ridiculous! _He stared at the tube containing the clone of Nigel Uno. _Wake up already!_

No sooner had the thought entered his head, the clone's eyes shot open.

* * *

**Time: 11:00 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

The Kids Next Door of Sector V and Sector F stared at the hologram device without speaking. Matt had insisted on playing the hologram twice in order to confirm the message's accuracy. Zen had checked up on the status of the other teams around the world using his book/computer, and assured the others that Cyriel and Jeff had been telling the truth.

"I can't believe they would do something like that," Hoagie whispered in a frightened voice.

"All of those kids out there…this is unreal," Eric agreed.

Abby crossed her arms. "Well, now we know we're duh on'y people heah dat can stop them now. We've got ta defeat 'em, fo' duh sake o' kids everywhere."

"So in othuh words, no pressure," Wally cracked sarcastically.

Nigel paced up and down for about two minutes before he glanced at the direction of Numbuh 5's room. Then he walked towards it.

Matt saw him. "Hey Numbuh 1, where you goin'? We need a new plan."

Nigel kept walking.

"Numbuh 1, that's Numbuh 5's room," said Kuki.

He ignored her and stopped at the sliding door. Abby laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to prevent him from going in.

"She don't wanna have anyone in there wit' her right now."

"Look, I made a promise to her that I would always be there for her no matter what." He turned around and Abby let her hand fall off his shoulder. His face softened. "I just want to see if she's okay. Her being in there alone isn't safe."

Abby sighed and then nodded. "Maybe yo' right."

"I know I'm right." Nigel grinned and walked through the sliding door. Abby stared after him before turning back to the others. Seeing their worried faces, she forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry guys. He'll be back."

_I jus' wish he wouldn't always jump ta attention whenevuh Numbuh 10's feelin's are concerned.

* * *

_

Nigel slowly crept into the room, pushing aside the draperies covering the doorway. He could see Siri on her knees on the floor, holding her head in her hands. She was sobbing quietly and murmuring to herself. With her long blonde hair draped around her wet face and her shaking body, she looked more lost and alone than he had last seen her.

Yet that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was that scattered around her were the remains of one of her old unsuccessful weapons. It looked like she had broken it into pieces, and judging by her scraped hands had used all means necessary to destroy it. The bandage that had been wrapped around her arm from before had been torn off. _She's been at it again._

"Numbuh 10?"

Siri gave a shudder.

"It's okay Siri. It's just me." He started walking over to her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She shook her head. "Go away Numbuh 1. I don't wanna talk to anybody right now."

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Nigel replied firmly. He halted in front of her and took her hands away from her head. She tilted her face up at him. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her face was streaked with tears. It hurt him so much to see her like this. "I made a promise to be there for you remember?"

Siri hiccupped and gulped down some more tears. She gave another shudder and her golden hazel eyes glared at him. "Please (sniff) just go away Numbuh 1. How much more of this…do you think I could (hiccup) take?" She tore her hands away from his and tried to push him away, but failed. "Oh God…please just let me die!"

Nigel shook his head and grabbed her hands again, drawing them firmly away from her. The act drew him strangely closer to her, but he didn't notice. "No…if you think all of this is your fault, I'm telling you once and for all to stop thinking that way. None of this is your fault. Your parents were just playing with your emotions. They know the buttons…and they pushed them." He let go of her hands and gently wiped away the tears trickling down her face. "They'll pay for it Siri. I can assure you that."

She sighed and leaned against him, her face buried into his shirt and clinging to him as if he were her last lifeline. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, smoothing the fluid blonde hair away from her damp face. They just fit together so perfectly. "It'll be okay," he whispered against the smooth shell of her ear. Luckily, she didn't see him roll his eyes. _I can't believe how much like my mom I sound._

And yet in a way, he felt such warmth and tenderness around her. No words needed to be said…just this closeness…this fact that he could be here for her. To have her reach out to him and for him to still be close…for the moment…he truly felt complete.

As complete as he'd felt around Numbuh 5 when she'd talked to him about Lizzie…

Nigel's head snapped up, his mouth twisting into a puzzled frown. Why on earth did he keep thinking about Numbuh 5? Being near Numbuh 10 didn't make him betray Numbuh 5's friendship right? Right?

At last, she slowed down her tears. "I'm so sorry Nigel," she sniffed. "I'm sorry I'm placing so many burdens on you. You've got a lot of stuff to deal with already…you don't need this too."

"It's okay," Nigel replied, easing her face away. His shirt was drenched but he didn't really care. "Your problems are my problems Siri. It's not a burden." He stood up, pulling her along with him in the process.

Siri tried to look away but Nigel tilted her face back to his. Her eyes were shining with pain, guilt, and confusion. "You're so good to me," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face. Her hand felt so soft against him. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

He laughed quietly. "Yes you do. You, of all people, deserve the best after what you've been through." He nodded earnestly. "Everyone needs a friend to be there in their time of need."

Listening to his sincere words, she looked up into the eyes appearing from behind his sunglasses. Eyes never lied, and his were just as honest and patient as his words. She could see sympathy and understanding in those blue depths…and…love.

_Love…no that's impossible._

"We can't win Nigel," Siri told him seriously. "You know that right? With everything that they have…we can't win."

Nigel sighed. "No we can't. But we can try. And in the end, that's all that matters." He smiled at her. "Your parents aren't going to get away with this. This isn't your doing Siri, it's theirs."

"Yeah…you're right. But I still don't know if—"

Nigel placed a finger gently over Siri's lips. "I don't want to hear another negative thought about this being your fault or anything. Okay?" He tipped her chin up and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. For some strange reason, a flashing image of Numbuh 5 zipped through his brain. "I'll be here…no matter what."

Siri blinked…and then she smiled. It hurt but it felt more relieving than painful. "Thanks Nigel."

As for Nigel, he was trying to figure out exactly what compelled him to kiss her on the forehead. No doubt, it was just his way of acting towards a friend that was a girl. But why did he still think of Numbuh 5 while he did? Shaking his head, he pushed Siri slightly away so she could steady herself. "What are friends for?" He gestured towards the draped door. "Now how about we get out of here and find a way to defeat these copies of us?"

She laughed and grabbed onto his hand. Nigel blushed but otherwise, let her. "Yeah…let's go find a way to kick some major butt."

* * *

**Time: 11:15 AM **

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

Matthew waited outside the door to the changing room for "Nigel Uno" to come out. It didn't take long for the clone to appear, dressed in the typical red turtleneck and gray shorts. Black sunglasses were placed over his blue eyes.

"Must I wear these?" the clone asked Jeff in his thick British accent.

He nodded. "Your original wears that outfit all the time. You'll have to get used to it Nig—I mean, Nick."

Nick sighed. "If I must." He glanced at Matthew over the sunglasses. "Stupid things…why do I even wear them when they're not needed...oh, you're Matthew right?"

Matthew inclined his head. "Last time I checked I was."

"Nice to meet you…I mean, well nice for me to meet you." Nick rolled his eyes. "My original's feelings tell me I already know nearly everything about you…well…your original that is."

"That's about right," said Matthew cheerfully. "Welcome to life. How's it faring you?"

Nick snorted. "It's fair…except for the fact that I'm bald. What is the deal with that? Didn't my original used to have a full head of hair?"

Matthew blinked. _Maybe at one time…_

Abigail, seeing that Matthew was over near the changing room, wandered over. Her honey brown eyes landed on Nick, traveling over him. "So…yo' Nigel?"

"Yes and I'm called Nick as well," said the clone. He stared at her as if she were a dream. "And…if I'm not mistaken…you're Abigail."

She laughed. "Right. Yo' not as stupid as ya look."

"Hey!"

She turned to Matthew and playfully swatted his arm. "So are ya jus' standin' heah, waitin' fo' someone else ta wake up?"

He nodded, flinching at the feel of her hand against his arm. What is with this girl?

Abigail laughed again. "I'll leave you boys ta get acquainted." With that, she turned around and left to watch the other boys invade the cheese fries.

Nick stared after her and then at Matthew. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why…when I look at her…why do I have such a strange tingling sensation inside? I feel like…there's something special about her."

Matthew grinned. "Oh well…I think you're taping into your programming. See, I have the same feelings and emotions as my original, so I'm in love with that girl there." He pointed at the capsule in front of him.

Unfortunately, the capsule in front of Nick wasn't the same capsule in front of Matthew. "Uh…" He pointed at the freckled redheaded clone of Kayla Markham in front of him. "You don't really have good taste."

Matthew pulled him away from the tube. "Not that girl! This one!" He pointed at the clone of Syria Kaldorei. "If my guess is correct, your original likes the original of Abigail Lincoln."

"Oh." Nick stared at Abigail and then back at Matthew in disbelief. "What…you mean…me and…her?"

Matthew nodded.

Now the clone's face wrinkled in disgust. "Oh disgusting!"

Huh?

"I mean, no offense to her but why?" Nick shook his head. "I don't feel attracted to her but my heart is pulling me towards her. Can't I decide my own feelings?"

Now that Matthew thought about it, he wasn't altogether sure. He still felt the same attraction towards Syria Kaldorei as he knew his original undoubtedly felt. Yet going back to Abigail…she hadn't felt the same way towards Nick as Abby obviously felt towards Nigel. Truth be told, she seemed to like Matthew more, a whole lot more.

_She's overriding her own programming,_ thought Matthew. _She's not supposed to have these feelings for me…but maybe…they make her more human if she has choices._ He groaned. _But why me?_

He turned away from Nick and stumbled over to Cyriel and Jeff. "Tell me another clone's alive now."

They stared at him. "Not that I wanna be impatient," Matthew informed them. "It's just…Abigail is the only girl around here. I don't like the way she's overshadowed by us guys."

Cyriel smiled as warmly as her face would allow her to. "You're in luck Matthew. We do have another clone in the waking stages now. And…" her smile turned mischievous. "You'll be pleased to see it is a female clone and one your original is well aware of."

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked over to the capsule he knew she was talking about. Nick followed him.

"You know…" Nick gestured towards the capsule at the floating blonde. "She's actually very beautiful for her age."

Matthew groaned. Oh don't you start overriding your programming too.

"But it's strange really," Nick went on seriously. "I feel something towards that girl in the capsule…sorry, I know you like her. But…is this my own attraction…or my original's?"

"To be honest…I'm not sure anymore."

_SMASH! CRASH!_

No sooner had the words left his mouth; the clone tumbled out of the liquid-filled capsule and into his arms. Only for a moment though.

She managed to get used to standing and pushed him away so she could do it properly. Cyriel and Jeff came over to her and helped her steady herself. Her gold-flecked hazel eyes bore into theirs before she spoke:

"Hello…Mom…Dad."

And that's when the rest of the clones came to life.

* * *

**Time: 11:15 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

_Sometimes I wonder why Numbuh 10 always looks to Numbuh 1 to talk to,_ Matt thought to himself. _He was watching as his best friend chatted with the leader of Sector V, keeping her eyes on no one but him. Okay, he's a nice guy but…what am I, a duck?_

"Hey Numbuh 9. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Siri was standing in front of him now, looking a little concerned. Apparently, she'd finished her conversation with Nigel a while ago. "Oh I'm fine."

She looked unconvinced, but didn't question him further. "All right." She leaned forward and poked his nose. "You seemed a bit tense."

He blushed. "I'm fine."

Siri grinned at his reaction. "Sure you are."

"When you two have finished flirting, please tell us."

Siri and Matt both blushed. Nigel and Abby stood in front of them, an amused grin etched on both of their faces.

"What's up?" Matt asked them, changing the subject away from him and Siri.

"We've been puttin' our heads together an' we've come up wit' some ways on how ta go about our rescue mission," said Abby. "Numbuh 5's compiled a list o' duh thangs we need ta take care of an' duh top priority is ta rescue duh Moonbase an' all o' duh kids down heah on Earth."

Siri nodded. "Sounds pretty good to me."

Nigel went on. "However, we don't really have a good idea on how we're going to manage that so if you have any ideas, we'd be glad to hear them." Abby nodded alongside him.

"I'm kinda out of ideas at the moment," Matt said reluctantly. He looked at Siri, who shrugged.

"I'll have to think for a little bit, but I'm sure something will come to me eventually," she replied. "Hand over the list."

Abby handed it over and Siri quickly skimmed it, her eyebrows furrowed in a neat frown. "This could take a while," she muttered under her breath.

The other three operatives nodded, silently agreeing with her.

"Well…since we need to restore the Moonbase, we'll have to find a way to sneak onto it without attracting any attention from the Delightfuls or my parents or the rest of our clones back here on Earth. Anyone have any ideas on how to make a cloaking device?"

Now she was met with eyes that all said one thing: No.

"Fine. I'll research on Numbuh 11's book/computer on cloaking devices. He's bound to have the Internet on that thing." For some strange reason, her eyes began to twitch slightly.

Matt noticed. "Hey Numbuh 10…you okay? Why are your eyes all twitchy?"

"Huh?" Siri turned to him. Her eyes stopped twitching. "They were twitching? Since when?"

"Uh…never mind."

She shrugged. "Okay then." She began to jot down a few notes, every now and then asking Nigel a few questions.

* * *

**(ALERT ALERT This next part will be very, very,**** complicated so be prepared. I will be switching back and forth constantly. )**

**Time: 11:25 AM **

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

It took the other clones a total of ten minutes to change into their appropriate outfits (amidst groans and complaints). Only "Zen Chou" or "Zao" as he was now called did not complain. This was probably due to the fact he didn't care what he wore anyway so long as it matched.

The Delightful Children were even more uncomfortable than ever, as now it seemed as if their archenemies were all under the same roof.

"This is the most annoyin' thang Ah have ever put on in mah life."

Aaron laughed. "Not as annoying as your accent Tex."

"Kayla Markham" or "Kay" spun around, her hat lopsided. "What did ya jest call me that fer?"

"I…I dunno. Intuition?"

"You guys are really weird," said the youngest clone. "Naomi Cloud" had flat-out refused to wear her hair in braids and her black hair hung loose. "And I have the worst fake name! Why Nami? Can't I be called something different?"  
Abigail shrugged. "How about Natalie? Dat's pretty close ta Naomi."

"It's okay."

Matthew looked over his new teammates with a sort of approval over his face. Copies but with their own personalities. The perfect essence of clones. The only thing that bothered him was that they had separated themselves soon after the final awakenings; boys on one side of the room, girls on the other.

_I guess we're still not used to each other._

The clone of Kuki Sanban—called "Kyoko"—was getting adjusted to her new surroundings and of course, her look. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't disappointed with anything. "Wow, I'm cute!" she chirped, checking her reflection in the mirror. She tilted her head in Abigail's direction. "You're cute too!"

"Uh…thanks?"

"Syria Kaldorei" tossed her blonde hair to the side, making it fall over one eye that somehow made her look sophisticated. Her hazel eyes traveled over the other two girls. "Not used to compliments like that Abigail?"

Abigail shrugged. "Guess not…judging by what I'm feelin'. But you look lak yo' used ta comments lak dat."

"I feel like I am," the other girl replied. Her eyes traveled over the boys before they rested on Matthew and Nick. She whistled. "Wowee. Are those guys cute or what?"

Abigail followed her gaze. She snorted. "If yo' askin' me if Nick is cute, then I beg ta differ."

Syria giggled. "You didn't say that Matthew was ugly though."

"I…I…"

"What's that I see on your face? Could it be…a blush?"

"Aw shut up!" Abigail snapped though her face was still warm. Her eyes began to glow faintly. "I don't like Matthew in dat light at all. I like Nigel."

Now Syria was curious. "Um…did you say you liked Nigel? I thought we were calling him 'Nick' for now."

"His name is Nick. I jus'…jus'…" Now Abigail stopped talking, closed her eyes, and concentrated deep within her mind. She could barely make it out but thoughts coming from her twin, the real Numbuh 5, were running through her head. Faintly.

_**"I think I have a really great idea all of a sudden. We might not need Numbuh 10's cloaking device…uh, if she can even make one dat is. Man, speakin' of which, what happened between her an' Numbuh 1 in mah bedroom anyway? She's givin' him sweet little smiles an' he's returnin' 'em. What is up wit' dat?"**_

Abigail opened her eyes again and grinned. "I can hear mah original's thoughts."

"You can?" Syria was intrigued.

"Yup. An' I believe dat's what's makin' me say I like Nigel. Well two can play dis game. I'm a lot stronger than she is." Abigail's grin became more malicious. "Let's see how she likes seein' things through mah eyes!"

* * *

**Time: 11:25 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Abby patiently tapped her foot against the ground, waiting for the rest of her teammates to settle down so they could listen to the plan that Siri and her and cooked up. Unfortunately, most of the others weren't paying her an ounce of attention, save for Siri. Matt and Nigel were trying their best to pay attention, but they were too busy settling the others down.

"Guys, come on. We have to focus here," Siri told the others sternly.

Almost immediately, the others settled down on the couch.

"That's better. Take it away Numbuh 5."

Abby nodded. "Okay gang, listen up. Numbuh 10 an' I found a way ta get inside duh Moonbase without anybody noticin' us. Basically, all we have ta do is—" She blinked, and suddenly felt her forehead. She felt so dizzy. "Um…all we have ta…do…is…" She began to sway back and forth.

"Numbuh 5?" Nigel blinked.

"Oh…dizzy." Abby took a shuddery breath and closed her eyes. Another pair of thoughts was invading her brain, pushing her own thoughts out.

_**"Hee hee. Well looks lak it worked. Time fo' some fun!"**_

"Numbuh 5?"

Abby opened her eyes. "Huh?"

Nigel and Matt stood beside her, ready to catch her in case she fell. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Abby stood up straight, and then reached out to touch Matt's face. "I dunno. I think I musta been struck by lightnin', 'cause I've never noticed how cute you are."

_THE HECK?!_ Matt back-stepped. Abby giggled. "Um…Numbuh 5?"

Nigel blinked. "What's going on here?" The others were non-plussed.

Abby turned around and glared at him. "Hey, can't ya see I'm tryin' ta talk ta someone heah? Go bother Numbuh 10 or somethin'!"

"Don't talk to Numbuh 1 like that!" Siri exclaimed in shock.

Abby ignored her and placed both of her hands on Matt's shoulders. "Whassamatter baby? Not used ta any girl holdin' ya lak dis?" She giggled again and poked him on the nose.

Matt began to sweat bullets. _Okay, something is really really warped here_. He found his voice. "WHO _ARE _YOU?!" He wrenched himself out of her grasp and ran to hide behind Nigel.

Nigel glanced at him, and then at Abby. "Okay…would someone like to tell me…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

In response, his best friend placed her hands on her hips. "What does it look lak? I lak Numbuh 9. Plain an' simple."

"You _what?!"_ Matt yelped.

"You _what?!"_ exclaimed Nigel.

"You _what?!"_ cried Siri, her eyes growing to the size of side plates.

"SHE_ WHAT?!"_ Everybody chorused at the same time.

Abby looked undisturbed by their cries of alarm. "Yeah, so what's duh big deal? What, ya thought I would go fo' someone lak Numbuh 1 heah?" She laughed cruelly. "Why would I go fo' someone dat's bald and bossy? I mean, look at him; he doesn't have an ounce o' hair on dat cranium o' his, an' I'm surprised if he's got any brains eithuh. An' what's duh deal wit' actin' lak he's duh only one who knows best? I mean, every time somethin' bad happens, he's runnin' away lak a little schoolgirl. Some leaduh if ya ask me."

"NUMBUH 5!" Siri and Matt chorused in unison. They couldn't believe the words that were flying out of her mouth.

Nigel didn't say anything, only stared at his best friend with a look of utter disbelief on his face. His sunglasses had slipped down his nose, revealing his shocked blue eyes. _This is how she really thinks of me?_

Hoagie whistled. "That's harsh Numbuh 5."

"Well it's duh truth ain't it?" she demanded. "I mean, I have never seen a more pathetic sight. Now you on duh othuh hand," she pushed the stiff Nigel out of the way and wrapped an arm around Matt, "Are much more worthy."

Matt's face lit with a fire. "Please Numbuh 5…quit it!" She giggled and tousled his brown hair. "I mean it!" he squealed. "Quit it!"

Kuki and Naomi blinked cluelessly. Kayla and Eric tried to keep from laughing—and failed. Zen narrowed his eyes.

_**"I think dat's enough playtime fo' now."**_

* * *

**Time: 11:35AM **

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

Abigail opened her eyes and rocked back on her heels. Syria stared in a bemused way at the satisfied smirk on the dark girl's face. "I take it things went well?"

"Better than well," the other girl answered gleefully. "More lak awesome!"

"Cool." Syria giggled and walked over to Nick. She whispered something into his ear. He looked confused for about a minute, and then his face brightened. She nodded excitedly.

"What did you tell him?" Abigail asked her.

Syria grinned. "To do the same thing you did."

* * *

**Time: 11:37 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Almost immediately, Abby felt her head grow dizzy and hot again, and she shook her head to clear it. _Ugh, what happened?_ She glanced around at her teammates, all of whom were staring back at her in alarm and apprehension.

"Whassamatter wit' you guys?" She glanced at Matt, who blushed a dark red and moved away from her.

"What's the matter with us? What's the matter with you?" Wally shot back.

"I don't understand."

At this, Nigel finally spoke up. His blue eyes were now icy and filled with cold fury. "Oh really? What part don't you understand Numbuh 5? The part about you becoming openly smitten with Numbuh 9? Or perhaps, the part about me being a crummy leader and having no brain underneath my hairless scalp?" His words cut through the air like a knife.

Abby blinked. "What are ya talkin' about Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5 never said anythang lak dat."

"Oh don't try to lie Numbuh 5. We all heard you."

"What are ya'll sayin'? I am not in love with Numbuh 9. He's so not mah type—no offense."

"None taken," Matt whispered shakily. "Really."

"An' I would never say anythang lak dat about you Numbuh 1." She looked into his angry eyes and flinched. _He's really ticked._ "You gotta believe me. Numbuh 5 would never make fun o' yo' brains or yo' baldness." _Considerin' it's mah fault yo' bald._

He continued to glare at her. Abby turned away from those hurt and furious eyes, and her own eyes landed on Siri. Siri chewed on her bottom lip. "He's right Numbuh 5. How could you say those things about him?"

"I have NO idea what you are talkin' about!"

"Yeah right!" Nigel snapped angrily.

"Don't you be callin' Numbuh 5 a liar! I don't lie!"

Nigel rolled his eyes…and then felt a pain enter through his brain. "Ow!" He clutched his head, closing his eyes tightly.

Siri blinked, concerned. "Numbuh 1? You okay?"

_What's going…on? What's happening to me?_

_**"Hmph. Abigail was right after all."**_ Nigel opened his eyes and stared at his teammates. A small smirk played across the corners of his mouth. "Now you're going to get it Numbuh 5."

"Numbuh 1? Are you okay?" Siri repeated her question.

He squared his shoulders and smiled at her. "She's just as beautiful as the Syria I know." Out loud, he said, "I'm okay Numbuh 10. I just never realized until now how your hair reminds me of evening sunlight." He reached out and touched her blonde strands.

Siri stepped back, her face growing hot. _Um…is he hitting on me?_

Matt's surprised expression gave way to jealousy. _Is he hitting on her?_ "What?"

The boy continued to gaze at Siri as if she were a dream. "Sorry Numbuh 10. Not used to anyone commenting on your beauty?"

_He _is_ hitting with her._ Matt bit back the insane urge to yell and instead focused on what was going on with the leader of Sector V.

Nigel turned to Abby, his evil smile widening. "I wasn't going to call you a liar Numbuh 5. I was, however, going to call you an annoying tomboy."

Abby's jaw dropped—and then she bristled. "Say dat again," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Very well. You are an _annoying tomboy_," he replied, emphasizing the last words of his sentence.

Wally blinked. What the heck is goin' on with these two?

"It's funny. You say I'm a bad leader. But really now, you think you could do any better tomboy?" Nigel continued, watching the effect his words were having on Abby. "I'd like to see you try to get people to listen to you and your idiotic way of talking in third person. You never were good at getting people to listen were you?"

Abby looked like she'd beenpunched across the face. Siri noticed and laid a hand on Nigel's arm. "Numbuh 1, I know she hurt you before with those taunts about you but I don't think that insulting her back is the answer."

He ignored her, continuing to speak to Abby and Abby alone. "I don't understand why you can't act like or look like a normal girl. Is that so hard to do? Then again, your hair is probably horrible underneath that stupid hat of yours so maybe it is."

"DAT'S IT!" Abby exploded. Her teammates jumped, fear etched on their faces. Numbuh 5 rarely raised her voice into the higher decibels and usually when she did, it was a sign that she was really really ticked off. "Nobody makes fun o' Numbuh 5's hat or her attitude an' gets away wit' it!"

"Oh really?" Nigel laughed quietly under his breath. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Simple. THIS!"

**_"Okay, change back to the real Numbuh 1 now!"_**

_POW!_

Abby's fist slammed against Nigel's face and sent him spinning against the ground. Kuki and Naomi screamed; the others gasped.

"Numbuh 5!" Matt shouted.

Wally winced…and then felt a strange sensation enter his skull. _What the…? What's goin' on?_ He could hear a faint voice speaking to him. It was his voice…and yet not so. He shook his head. _Ah. Forget it. _

Nigel lifted a hand to the side of his face, shaking his head. _Ugh, what's going on?_ He lifted his head and glared at Abby, who was staring down at him in utmost fury. "What was that for Numbuh 5?"

"Oh so yo' tryin' ta play dumb now huh?" Abby snapped angrily. "An' act lak as clueless as I did befo'. Well dat ain't workin' Numbuh 1!"

He narrowed his eyes and leaped to his feet. "Okay, I don't understand exactly why you punched me but—"

"Oooh, you want an apology now?"

"I think more of an explanation, but yes an apology would work quite nicely," Nigel replied coldly.

Abby snorted. "Well Numbuh 5 ain't gonna give ya an apology 'specially as you won't apologize ta me fo' what you said! Oh dat reminds me," her expression hardened. "I shouldn't be speakin' in third person 'cause it makes me sound idiotic right?"

"Oh so you hitting me is my fault?"

"If ya want duh honest truth—yes!"

Siri flung herself between them before Nigel could actually take matters into his own hands and do something regrettable (not that Abby hadn't already). Nigel gently pushed her to the side. "Stop it Numbuh 1! Stop it Numbuh 5!" she cried, her eyes darting back and forth from Abby to Nigel. "Stop fighting!"

"Yeah, save some of that energy for the clones," Hoagie piped up. "Can't we all just get along?"

Nigel and Abby turned furiously on him. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Eep! Okay."

Matt groaned and buried his head in his hands. _What is wrong with everybody?

* * *

_

**Time: 11:55 AM **

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion**

"You were right Syria. That was fun," Nick told the blonde girl with a small smile. She grinned, blushing.

"Told ya." Her eyes glinted with anticipation. Matthew watched her warily. _What's going on in that head of hers?_

Syria smiled widely. "I wanna try something now." She closed her eyes and stood as stiff as a board. Nick watched her admiringly.

Matthew sighed and shook his head. _I don't understand what the fuss is about._

"Whassamatter Matthew?" Abigail poked his shoulder. "You ain't havin' any fun wit' dis?"

"It's not that," he replied. "It's just…how long do you think it'll take them to figure out what's wrong?"

"Who knows? And frankly, who cares?"

**

* * *

Time: 11:55 AM**

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

_SLAP!_

_POW!_

_BIFF!_

_SMACK!_

"STOP FIGHTIN' YOU TWO!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs. Minutes after they had silenced Hoagie, the pair had begun whaling on each other and not just with words. At the rate those two were going, their bodies weren't going to be bruised alone. "YA'RE SUPPOSED TA BE FRIENDS!"

"Friends _don't _lie to each other!" Nigel snapped angrily. His sunglasses were askew on his face.

"An' friends _don't _insult one another an' don't apologize!" Abby added heatedly. Her hat had fallen off of her head and her braid was slowly becoming unraveled.

Siri and Matt gritted their teeth. _Darn it, you two. This is pointless,_ thought Matt.

_Oh man, at this rate the clones won't have to finish us off. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 will kill each other quite nicely,_ Siri thought to herself.

_**"Sounds nice that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 will kill each other off."**_

_Huh?_ Siri blinked. _What the heck?_

Over on the other side of the heated fight, Kuki clutched her head. _Ow! I'm starting to hurt a lot!_ She fell to her knees. "Owie! Owie! Owie!"

"Numbuh 3!" Wally broke away from Nigel and Abby (breaking up their fight was futile as it was), and raced to her side. "Ya okay?"

Kuki's face became oddly slack for a second before she blinked her violet eyes. She giggled and flung her arms around him. "I'm okay now!"

"GAH!" Wally's face turned the color of ripe tomatoes. "Numbuh 3!" He tried to pull himself away but she had a death grip on him. "Let go!"

At this, Hoagie and Eric chose to laugh. "Oh come Numbuh 4. You know you like it."

"Ah…DO…NOT!" Wally insisted angrily. _Mah circulation's bein' cut off!_ He struggled again and managed to free himself from the overly cheerful girl's grasp. She immediately bounded off, skipping and humming under her breath. "What's the matter with 'er?" he asked the other two boys.

But Hoagie and Eric were no longer listening to him. Hoagie poked his stomach as if suddenly aware of his own bulk. "I need to lose some weight." He shook his head seriously. "I wonder if we have any celery."

As for the "Athlete", he was staring at Kayla as if she were the prettiest thing on the planet. "Wow, y'know that hat really suits you. It gives you kind of a rustic appearance and tones down the redder than red of your hair."

"What in kid's name are ya talkin' about?" she replied, her face turning the same red as her hair. "Ya're actin' even weirder than ya usually do."

He smiled in a bemused way. "You have such a cute voice when you're freaked."

Kayla stepped a few paces away from him. "Okay, jest stay a few feet away from me freak!"

Wally blinked in confusion. _HUH?!_

Meanwhile, Matt and Siri were still trying to compromise with Nigel and Abby. It wasn't easy. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Matt grabbed onto Nigel and Siri grabbed onto Abby. The pair continued to exchange a heated staring death match. Lightning crackled between them.

Siri shook her head. "Can't you just stop and think about this for a second? Numbuh 4 is right. You're supposed to be friends. We're all supposed to be friends."

Almost immediately, a strange pain seared through Abby's head. Her eyes flashed and narrowed in dislike. "Man girl, you have got ta be one o' duh most annoyin' thangs on this heah planet. Why can't you jus' let thangs go as they are instead o' tryin' ta solve everythang? Ya think Numbuh 1's gonna be here fo' ya forever? Girl, get a grip on yo'self. If ya want any respect around here, start actin' lak a normal second-in-command instead o' lak a messed-up child."

_SMACK!_

Nigel reached past Matt and slapped Abby on the face. His dark blue eyes burned. "Take back what you said to her."

She smirked. "No."

"I said, TAKE IT BACK!" He wrenched himself out of Matt's grasp and tackled Abby, being careful not to knock Siri over. The blonde girl barely noticed as her eyes took on that of shock.

Abby grinned mischievously up at Nigel above her. "Well, dis is kinda cozy ain't it?"

"Take…it…back," he replied in a slow and deadly voice.

The black girl laughed coldly, looking over at Siri. "Oh what? Are ya gonna cry now lak earlier? Man, you are such a weak little fool."

"Shut it Numbuh 5," Matt snapped. He wasn't actually angry with her, really he wasn't. Moreover, he was confused how she automatically toned down her anger and instead became extremely sarcastic and rude towards Numbuh 10. The girls were normally on the best of terms with each other.

Nigel, however, was furious. "You better apologize to Numbuh 10 now!"

"Oh an' why should I? You mad 'cause I told yo' girlfriend duh truth?"

"That's not true! It's not even remotely close!" he cried. "And she's not my girlfriend."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Coulda fooled me."

"You are_ so_ walking on thin ice right now Numbuh 5."

Once again, her head began to feel hot and she shook it to clear it. _Man, what's wrong wit' me?_ She widened her eyes and shrieked. "GET OFF O' ME!"

_THWAM!_

"NUMBUH 1!" Matt and Siri chorused in unison as the boy went crashing onto his back.

Abby leaped to her feet. "I don't understand what duh heck is wrong wit' ya, but I'm gonna make sho yo' missin' some teeth when I'm finished wit' ya!"

Nigel got up and glared at her…and then his expression suddenly changed. He smiled evilly. "Like you could ever make that much damage tomboy."

Matt grabbed Abby and held her back—with great difficulty.

"Numbuh 1, that's enough." Siri bit her lip. She was still hurt from Abby's remark, but she didn't want him standing up for her sake any longer.

He turned to her and laughed. "I'm just trying to stick up for you Numbuh 10. That isn't too much to ask for is it?"

"No but—"

Nigel laughed again and took her hand, pulling her towards him. "Good. I only take your feelings into consideration you know." He cupped the side of her face.

Siri flinched, her face heating up once more. _Why on earth was he acting like this?_ Usually he was just normal like a friend except in the room when he was actually quite kind and tender like a brother. But now…_He's really creeping me out. Does he like me?_

Abby opened her mouth and no sound came out. Despite the fact that she was still angry, another emotion entered her heart: jealousy. _Oh stop it!_

Matt, on the other hand, was in shock. When Abby pulled away from him, he barely noticed.

"Numbuh 1, um, please…don't…" Siri's voice faltered and she blushed even more. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from hers. "Don't do that…please."

Nigel blinked and his eyes suddenly seemed more alert and normal, rather than captivating. "Don't do what?" Why is she looking at me as if she's afraid of me?

"Don't do what? he says," Abby muttered angrily to herself. "I ask you." She crossed her arms. "Can't ya see yo' freakin' her out? An' duh rest of us as well?"

His blue eyes narrowed once more, recalling only what she had said to Numbuh 10 earlier. "You're the one freaking people out."

"Me? _Me?!_ Come here you!"

"NO!" Matt snapped out of his reverie and stepped between them, preventing them from moving any closer and tearing each other apart. "Numbuh 10, a little help here."

Siri moved forward to help…and then closed her eyes. Her head began to feel really hot. _Ugh, what is this?_

**_"Heh heh. So much for not interacting with anyone kiddo. Now let's see how things will be when I'm in control!"_**

Matt looked over at his teammate. "Um…hello? Help?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. It wasn't Siri's normal gentle smile but one bordering on the verge of a smirk. "Oh come on Numbuh 9. This is very entertaining as it is."

_WHAT?_ Nigel and Abby stopped glaring at each other, and together with Matt, glanced at Siri in disbelief.

The "Sensible One" tossed her blonde hair and laughed. "Geez, what're you guys staring at? You've never a non-dumb blonde before?"

"What is wrong with you?" Matt demanded. First Numbuh 5, then Numbuh 1, now Numbuh 10? "Did Numbuh 1's—um—attention do something?"

Siri laughed again. "Numbuh 1's attention? Nah, I actually found it rather flattering." She winked at Nigel. "I always thought you were cute Nigey."

"Ex-cuse me?" uttered Nigel. Now it was his turn to blush. "N-Numbuh 10—"

She sauntered over to him and placed a finger over his lips. "Aw, you're stuttering. Can't have that can we?" She glanced over at the stunned Abby. "It's okay Numbuh 5. You can have Numbuh 9 so long as I keep this one."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Nigel bit his lip. "Numbuh 10…"

Abby shook her head. "Did ya do somethin' ta her Numbuh 1?"

"Me? What do you mean me?"

"Oh don't give me dat. You were _so_ hitting on her an' now look at her!"

"You've got some nerve Abigail!"

"Duh name is Abby!"

Matt placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, ignoring the other two. "Numbuh 10, are you sure you're okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Gosh, I've never been better Numbuh 9. Stop worrying about me." She pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Ew. Look but don't touch."

Matt felt like he'd been slapped. _Okay, I'll back off._ He glanced around the room—and nearly shrieked.

The sectors of F and V had gone completely nuts.

Kayla was now running around the room, chasing Eric with her rope. She was giggling and he was running as if afraid of her, though judging by his red face; he wasn't really afraid. Naomi eyed Mr. Snuffles critically and then flung him at the wall. "Stupid stuffed toy!"

Hoagie was running in one spot. "Have to get in shape!" And Zen had lifted his glasses off of his nose and stared at them.

"Why don't I just get contacts?" he mumbled curiously before he dropped the glasses and—Crunch!—smushed them beneath his shoe.

Matt buried his face in his hands. "Am I the only sane one in this household?!"

"Um…Numbuh 9?" Wally's voice quavered from behind the madness. Matt turned around to him. The boy looked lost among his other teammates. "Ah'm still here."

"Numbuh 4?" Matt blinked. "How come you're not affected by this madness?"

Wally shrugged. "Ah dunno…maybe, Ah'm just lucky?" Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her head against his, giggling. He blushed and pushed her away. "Why aren't you feelin' funny?"

"I…I dunno." Matt shook his head. "Nothing makes sense anymore!" He took a deep breath. "Listen to me Numbuh 4. We have to find out what's causing all of this and fast!"

The young operative nodded seriously. "Ah'm listenin'."

**Transmission Interrupted…**

**To Be Continued in Part 2…**

Well, that's all I have for you now guys. This chapter is really really long (the only one with two parts though) I'll try to get the next chapter out real soon. See ya and review! I'd love to hear from you.


	10. Log 8 The Ties That Bind Us Part 2

I don't own the usual stuff along with "What Makes You Different" from The Backstreet Boys. Okay readers, it's time for Part 2 of this incredibly long segment in my KND fanfic. There's less arguments in here, but the chapter is nonetheless still complicated. Still the same stuff as before, except this chapter has a lot more romance in store for you. A certain somebody realizes his feelings for another person and a certain somebody confesses feelings about another (not _to _another mind you). For those of you who like my 5/1/10 triangle, my 1/10/9 triangle, 3/4, and 274/362 you'll be very happy.

All right. I know I'm just rambling now. Let's continue the transmission.

**Continuing Transmission…**

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Real**

**Evil**

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Unhappy**

**Experiences**

**Log 8—The Ties That Bind Us-Part 2**

**Time: 12:00 PM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

"Is that the best you can do!" Nigel yelled.

"Oh, so ya think ya're bettuh than Numbuh 5 at fightin' too?" Abby shot back.

Kuki giggled. "Wallabeeeeeeeee! Where are yoooooouuuu?"

"You are acting _sooooooooo_ retarded Numbuh 3," Naomi snorted in disgust. "Almost as retarded as Rainbow Monkeys."

"Those freckles are meant to be a sign of beauty Numbuh 13," Eric whispered poetically.

"Ah actually think they're a substitute fur pimples," she replied.

Hoagie jogged around and around the room. "Gotta get in shape…gotta eat veggies…gotta get in shape…" he chanted.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Zen squinted and smacked into a wooden pole. "Ow!"

Due to their teammates' crazed frenzies, Matt and Wally had retreated to the dining room. They were safer in there and could discuss what to do without the noise, except for the occasional shouts next door.

"Ya think the clones 'ave anythin' ta do wit' this Numbuh 9?" Wally asked Matt. "'Cause that wuz the first thought that came ta mah mind."

Matt shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Numbuh 4." He shook his head. "Okay, tell me what happened when the others started going out of control."

"Well when Numbuh 5 wuz the first one ta act nutty among the othuhs, Ah felt somethin' strange in mah head. Almost loike someone wuz speakin' ta meh…without knowin' it."

"That's weird," Matt commented. He sat down and pondered what Wally had just told him. "If that's the case…then can you try to hear that voice again?"

"Ah dunno if Ah can do that."

"Well try to focus on where you heard the voice. Just concentrate on it…or maybe it's an innate thing. Just try to focus."

Wally shrugged. "All roight. You're the leaduh when Numbuh 1's a nutjob." He closed his eyes and concentrated deep within the core of his mind. "It's…it's strong."

_"These cheese fries are the best!"_

Matt looked concerned. "What are you thinking about Numbuh 4?"

"Um…cheese fries?" Wally grinned weakly. "Well, the voice is thinkin' 'bout cheese fries. Ah'm not thinkin' 'bout anythin' in general."

"What did the voice sound like?"

"Well…it sounded a lot loike meh. In fact, Ah think it _wuz _meh on'y Ah nevah focused on cheese fries the whole time." He glanced around the room. "Say there aren't any around 'ere are there?"

The Diplomat nodded firmly. "I think I may have our answer then." He paced the floor. "You told me that you suspected our clones had something to do with our friends' weird states of mind. I think you're right and if you're right, then those thoughts in your head are your _clone's _thoughts. They're the thoughts of Wallabee Beatles, not you Numbuh 4." He grimaced. "Does that make any sense?"

The Aussie shrugged. "Somewhot."

"Okay." Matt stopped pacing, hands behind his back. "You're hearing your clone's thoughts because you're strong enough to resist what he's thinking. You can hear his thoughts and I bet he can hear yours due to your connection with him. You're his twin brother." He closed his eyes. "I should try and see if I can hear Matthew's thoughts in order to prove my theory."

For a minute all he could hear was silence and of course Wally scuffling around in the room. Then he heard another voice, a voice that sounded exactly like his and yet not so; the voice of his clone Matthew.

_"Sooner or later one of the Kids Next Door is gonna figure out that we're controlling their minds through our link. It's only through the ties that bind us that we can do this."_

Matt opened his eyes. "I can hear him."

"Then what the heck are we gonna do?" Wally asked him desperately. "We can't let the clones use the others as puppets for destruction!"

A small smile crept up Matt's face. "Strange as it may seem…I think I know what can help us."

* * *

**Time: 12:05 PM ****Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

Rachel paced around and around the floor of her prison, her sharp brown eyes keeping a strict eye on the activity outside. Unfortunately there wasn't anything save for her other teammates confined in their own individual glass prisons.

Sighing, she stopped pacing and glanced over at Fanny's confinement. She mouthed, "Anything happen yet?"

The fiery Irish girl shook her head and mouthed back, "This is sooooo boring!"

Rachel nodded grimly and resumed her pacing around the prison cell. Every now and then she checked her watch for the change in shifts.

"Will you cut that out?"

Startled, the young agent halted in her steps. She lifted her eyes to behold Chad standng right outside her glass prison, a frown on his face.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said flatly, glaring at him.

Chad groaned. "Oh for Pete's sake." He looked around but there were no other teenagers in sight. "Okay, I'll have to take you." He typed in a code to release the lock on her door, making sure to keep it hidden from the other KND operatives. Rachel stepped outside and they made their way through the base. "Don't get any ideas about trying to contact anyone outside on Earth Numbuh 362. We've got the whole place bugged."

Rachel snorted. "Gee, you sure don't miss a thing don't ya?"

He sighed. "Like I said Numbuh 362, it didn't have to be this way."

She laughed cruelly. "Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that and you just might believe it _Chadworth._"

_That's it. _In response, Chad grabbed onto her arm and twisted her around to face him. "You're _really_ starting to get on my nerves _kid_," he growled angrily. "I never wanted you to get hurt by Matthew at all okay? Why else do you think I tried to reason with him?"

Rachel winced."_You're _hurting me."

He released her, but didn't stop talking. "You kids just like to make things harder for yourselves. You keep pushing and pushing at other people's buttons until they finally lose it and only then you realize your mistakes."

She winced again and then narrowed her eyes at him. "FYI pretty boy, I'm a kid and like all of the kids in this organization, I do what I can to survive. Besides, how could you expect there to be another way around this?" Her eyes winked back tears. "Did you or did you _not _see the look in Matthew's eyes? He doesn't care about anything except destroying us and he'll _literally _destroy us! Don't you get it Chad? It's not about taking down organizations or kids vs. adults anymore! This time, people will die!"

Chad stared into Rachel's brown eyes and saw pain and truth. The shock in his blue eyes told her he'd never once thought about the true consequences behind the creation of the clones. Whirling around, she stalked through the bathroom door and slammed it behind her.

He remained there, lost in thought. _What if…Rachel's right? What if…I'm really sacrificing lives? Is this whole conflict worth killing off thousands of kids only to replace them with seriously evil carbon copies?_

For the first time in a long time, he began to doubt his role in the conflict.

_You don't run with crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That set you apart  
Baby that's why you captured my heart

* * *

_

**Time: 12:30 PM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Matt rummaged around through Zen's few supplies, occasionally throwing out a few junky trinkets. Wally watched him uneasily.

"Eh Numbuh 9, don'tcha think Numbuh 11's gonna notice that ya went through 'is stuff?"

"He'll understand once he's back to normal." Matt pulled out a ping-pong paddle with several knobs on its front. "Man, this guy needs to get out more."

Wally knelt down beside him and picked up a card box with a single button on it. He pressed it and a pile of cards streamed out into his lap. "Wiiiiiieeeerd."

After turning over a few more contents, Matt's hand finally wrapped around a strange object. It looked like a small black tazer with shiny knobs on the ends made from paper clips. "I found it!"

"Cool!" Wally stared at the box for a few seconds. "Whot is it?"

"One of Numbuh 11's many weird inventions," Matt explained. "Last time he made something like this it was something to turn people into animals and back into people. I don't remember when he went about using that one." He frowned. "Anyway, he told me this one is something made to zap brain wave links or something like that. It was too complicated to get so I got the simplified version."

Wally nodded. "Ah get it. So we gotta use this thing on the others to change 'em back ta normal?" Matt nodded. "Sounds loike a plan."

A worried frown froze on Matt's face at that moment. "One problem Numbuh 4. This thing will knock them out and it might hurt. It works just like a real tazer y'know."

Wally grimaced. "Then we'll just have ta take that chance. It's bettuh than whot's goin' on now."

"I dunno Numbuh 4, you sorta liked the treatment from the new Numbuh 3 just fine," Matt teased.

The tough blond Aussie blushed and scowled. "Ah want the old Numbuh 3 back; not some psychotic clone."

His friend sighed and nodded. _I really don't wanna hurt them more than they already are. But if we don't do something, they'll end up killing each other off. _He stood up and walked out of the room, Wally at his heels.

"Who do ya think should be the first one ta try it on?"

"Definitely Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5," said Matt earnestly. "They're practically a heartbeat away from death as it is."

No sooner had he said those words, the said duo emerged into view. They were still arguing and fighting with each other, while Siri looked on in cruel amusement. Matt's stomach tightened. How could two great friends do this to each other? He shook his head. It all came down to the clones. Once he destroyed the neural link, everything would be okay.

"You bettuh take back what you said 'bout me!"

"_You _first!"

"I said _you _first!"

Matt walked closer. "Um…Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5?"

"WHAT!"

Matt winced. _This is _not _gonna be easy. _He sent Wally a message with his eyes: Help me out here. Wally nodded and walked straight up to the two.

"Sorry 'bout this guys." He curled his hands into tight fists.

"About what?"

_POW! POW! _

Siri's eyes immediately changed back to normal. "Oh my…Numbuh 4!" She knelt down beside her two unconscious friends. "How could you…why did you do that?"

Wally glared at her suspiciously. "Is that really you speakin' Numbuh 10, or is it the clone?"

"Clone? What are you talking about?" Her eyes changed to become sneaky once more. "Go away little Aussie. You're boring me."

Matt quickly walked around behind her. _I'm sorry about this Numbuh 10. _He rapped the back of her neck hard with the side of his hand.

"ACK!" The girl let out a shrill cry but it was cut drastically short as her body hit the wooden floor. Matt stared down at her sadly before turning towards the other operatives.

"Knock out the others Numbuh 4."

"You got it."

_I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare

* * *

_

**Time: 12:40 PM**

**Location: Delightful Children's Mansion **

Matthew lifted his head, frowning. His twin's thoughts were running through his head faintly like a runaway movie.

_"We have to get them back to normal and the only way to do that is to destroy our link with the clones. Even if they already know our weaknesses, at least this'll be one more calamity out of the way."_

The clone looked at the others. "He's destroying the neural link."

Abigail and Nick glanced at him. "Who is?"

"Numbuh 9," said Matthew seriously. "I _told _you he'd eventually figure out that we were behind his friends' delusions."

"'E's not the only one," piped up Wallabee. The blond Aussie had finally stopped gorging himself on cheese fries. "Mah own twin is also aware o' whot's goin' on."

"Maybe that's why we can't speak through their thoughts anymore," Nick muttered to himself. "I was wondering why I wasn't able to torment Numbuh 5 or Numbuh 10 anymore."

Abigail shrugged, her smirk never leaving her face. "Oh well. It wuz fun while it lasted, don'tcha agree?"

"You bet," said Syria evilly. She giggled. "I seriously enjoyed infuriating Numbuh 5. Seems like somebody was _jealous._"

"O' course mah original wuz jealous o' you," Abigail remarked. "Aftuh all, she's in _love_ wit' Nick's original unlike _me. _No offense Nick."

"None taken," said Nick brightly. He held out his arm towards Syria. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take this extra time to explore the mansion a bit. Care to join me?"

A strong flare of jealousy erupted in Matthew's stomach but he suppressed it. After all, it wasn't his feeling of jealousy; it was Numbuh 9's.

Syria smiled. "I'd love to. You're such a gentleman."

As the pair left the room, Wallabee, Hank, and Aaron made small retching sounds with their mouths. Natalie and Kay scowled at them for being immature, while Kyoko merely thought it was cute.

Matthew shook his head. _How could they all take this so lightly?_

"I know what yo' thinkin' an' I think ya should stop," Abigail said to him. She was grinning. "Jus' take dis all in stride Matthew. They _still _don't stand a chance against us an' you know it."

He smiled half-heartedly and nodded. _She's right; I'm being stupid. _He looked at Abigail again. Despite the fact that he felt it was wrong, he did think she was quite pretty in the light.

"Heh, I guess you're right. Besides, it's not every day my 'big brother' is this smart."

* * *

_What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful to me_

**Time: 1:00 PM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Wally panted as he slowly pulled Hoagie over towards the other operatives in the middle of the living room. They were all lying on their backs in a circle.

Matt gently placed Naomi into the circle; the last operative. "Okay, that should be all of them." He glanced around the messy room. "Well…except two that is."

"Really?" Wally looked around them. "Two more? Ah thought we got 'em all." That's when it hit him. "Oh. _Oh._"

Matt looked miserable. "I'm really sorry about this Numbuh 4. I—"

"Eh, no worries Numbuh 9." Wally grinned self-consciously. "Whot good is this thing gonna do if we can't destroy our neural links too? Only…" here the boy paused. "Erm…why don'tcha work the thing on meh before you? That way, Ah know how ta work it."

Matt's miserable expression lightened. "Fair enough." He gently went over to Kuki, the closest of the operatives near him, and lifted her head in order to inject the tazer into the back of her skull.

Wally wriggled around agitatedly and then blurted out: "Numbuh 9!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…could ya…use that thing on meh now?" Matt looked at him in astonishment. "Ah mean…if it doesn't work…Ah don't wont Numbuh 3 ta be your first test subject. Ah mean…aw heck, Ah'm probably not makin' any sense roight now!"

Matt smiled understandingly. "You're actually making a lot of sense Numbuh 4. Okay, I'll use this thing on you first. I can see you don't want Numbuh 3 to get hurt."

The other boy blushed. "Yeah well…go on already before Ah lose mah nerve!"

Matt straightened and put Kuki down. He beckoned for Numbuh 4 to turn around and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _Quickly, he lifted the tazer and jammed into the back of Wally's head.

"AGH!"

Wally gave a small cry of pain before his body collapsed. Matt immediately knelt down beside his body and twisted the knobs on the tazer. Then he pressed the single red button on the side panel.

Electricity snaked around the knobs and jolted Wally's cranium. Matt winced as his friend's head jerked a bit before falling still. When the process was complete, which was actually pretty quick, Matt pulled the tazer out of Wally's head. _Heh, at least there aren't any marks. This tazer's just like a barcode scanner except it sticks to people. _

He waited around for a few anxious minutes before Wally's eyes fluttered open and the kid sat up. "Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

Wally closed his eyes and then opened him. Seeing Matt's anxious face, he grinned. "Ah think it worked Numbuh 9. Ah don't 'ear any thoughts but mah own."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "Cool. Now that we know it works, could you try it on me?"

"Okay."

Matt briefly instructed Wally what to do with the tazer and then braced himself for the pain.

_ZAP!_

It was the strangest feeling he'd ever felt in his life. The pain was nothing more than a split second before every thought of his own was gently wiped away. He could barely hear his clone's thoughts now…in fact; his clone seemed to be speaking directly to _him._

_"So big brother, you actually managed to find a way to destroy one of the connections between us. By all means, I congratulate you."_

_"How is it you're able to speak to me Matthew?"_

_"You don't know?" _A chuckle seemed to escape from Matthew's lips. _"Ah well, it really doesn't matter. You and I cannot converse for very long anyway. This is what your neural tazer does before you regain complete ignorance of my thoughts and me of yours."_

Matt grimaced. _"What you guys did was not funny. You could have gotten us killed."_

_"Matt, that is _exactly _what we are programmed to do. Don't tell me you've forgotten. Anyway, we were just having our fun. Not that I did anything right?" _Matthew seemed to smirk. _"Until we meet again face-to-face big brother…oh and if I were you, I'd confess your feelings toward Siri…before someone else steals her heart away."_

_"WHAT! Hey, come back here!"_

"Numbuh 9!"Wally slapped the boy's face a few times. "Wake up already!"

Matt coughed and opened his eyes, aware of the stinging pain in his face from where Wally had hit him. "Agh, Numbuh 4! I'm up! I'm UP!"

The blond boy released him, but his eyes were wary. "So did it work or not?"

"It worked," Matt told him breathlessly. _Oh boy did it ever work. _"What happened while I was out?"

"Well Ah got kinda sick o' waitin' for you ta come back ta the real world so Ah went an' zapped the others." He shrugged. "Then when ya didn't wake up after ten minutes Ah got worried so Ah tried ta wake ya up the old-fashioned way."

Matt grimaced, still feeling the pain in his cheeks. _I wish he hadn't. _"So did the others wake up yet?"

"Ask 'em yourself," Wally replied, gesturing towards the unconscious operatives.

All at once, Kuki began to stir. Wally went over to her. "You back ta normal yet Numbuh 3?"

Kuki's eyes opened, revealing her normal violet irises. She frowned and then smiled. "Hi Numbuh 4!"

_Phew._

Matt glanced at Nigel and Abby who had woken up simultaneously. Tension still radiated between the two operatives, so thick he could feel it even from this distance. Luckily, Zen had woken up between them so they couldn't immediately reach for each other's throats.

"Where are my glasses?" Zen asked blearily. He was rubbing his eyes and squinting.

Both Matt and Wally blanched. They remembered him crushing them beneath his feet. "Uh…um…well…"

Zen shook his head. "Oh well, lucky thing I always have a spare." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a case, removed an identical pair of spectacles, and put them on.

The two boys stared. _HE HAD A SPARE!_

Siri's eyes fluttered open. "Ooooh…my head…"

"Numbuh 10!" Matt forgot about Zen and dashed to her side. She sat up gingerly as if doing so quickly would only make her headache worse. "You okay?"

She nodded, gazing at her other teammates. "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

_You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
You see material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

**Time: 1:20 PM **

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

Chad impatiently checked his watch. Rachel had been in the bathroom for at least a little over an hour now. _What is _keeping _her? She never struck me as the emotional type. _With a sigh, he rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Numbuh 362, are you done yet?"

"GO AWAY!"

Chad frowned. "Numbuh 362, if you don't get out here; I'm going in."

"You can't! This is a _girl's _restroom!"

He bit his lip to control his temper. "I'm gonna get in serious trouble if you don't get out here."

"Oh and you think _I _care?"

That did it. "Look, this bathroom is for any gender so I'm going in!" He barged right through and found himself in a pretty normal-looking bathroom with several stalls. However, his irritation melted away at the sight of the usually calm Numbuh 362 slumped in the corner of a stall. "Numbuh…362?"

She looked away from him. "I thought I told you to go away!"

"Well apparently I've always had this little authority problem," he replied before kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Rachel snorted. "'What's wrong?' he says. What _isn't _wrong? The Kids Next Door is doomed, the adults will finally win, millions of kids will die, and I'm pouring out my problems on a traitor! _That's _what's wrong!" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Chad shook his head. He began to feel really bad for her. "You're stressed out aren't you?"

"Oh you're _so_ observant."

"Hey Numbuh 362, I just…okay, look if I hurt you that other time, I'm sorry okay? Just…get back to your cell. I…I won't let anybody else hurt you." He prodded her. "Okay?"_ Man, I really suck at this stuff._

"Why do you care?"

"Because…I can't stand seeing you like this." Chad prodded her again. "I promise…I won't let anyone else hurt you. Whoever defies that…will answer to me. Okay?"

Rachel still kept her head bent down, so he leaned inward so he could see her face. The problem was Rachel lifted her head up at just the right moment, or maybe the wrong moment. It didn't change what happened next.

Their lips accidentally brushed against each other.

Immediately, Chad pulled back. Rachel stared into his blue eyes, her bottom lip trembling. Then, before he could stop her, she flung her arms around him and buried her fact against his shoulder. He turned bright red. "N-Numbuh 362?"

She could feel his embarrassment and yet at the same time, she felt just a flicker of hope.

"Call me…Rachel, okay Chad?"

* * *

_What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful to me_

**Time: 1:25 PM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

"So that's pretty much what happened," Matt finished explaining to the operatives. They were unusually silent.

At last, Nigel spoke up. "So we were…controlled?"

"Loike puppets on a string," Wally confirmed.

Kuki giggled and flung her arms around the startled Australian boy. "And you saved the day didn't you?"

Wally turned bright red, but he could feel a swooping sensation in his stomach. "Ah well…Numbuh 9 did most o' the work."

Complete utter silence once more. Then Nigel stood up and walked off. They could hear him board the elevator and the silence hit again.

Matt stared at the spot where he once sat. He shook his head. _Nige…_

Naomi picked up Mr. Snuffles and held him close. "I'm _soooooooooo_ sorry Mr. Snuffles! I'll never abuse you like that ever again!" She glanced at the others. "I never knew my clone could be such a jerk!"

"But _you_ aren't one," Hoagie told her with a reassuring grin. "And that's a fact."

While the others discussed what had transpired, Abby glanced at the elevator. She felt an urge to go speak to Nigel, let him see some reason.

Siri bit her lip and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "C'mon Numbuh 5. You oughta get cleaned up."

Abby shook her head. "Not jus' yet Numbuh 10. There's somethin' Numbuh 5 has ta do first."

"_After _you get cleaned up," said Siri firmly. "One of Numbuh 1's punches broke the skin and I don't want it to get infected."

"But…"

Siri stared at her with concerned hazel eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Nigel stood on the roof of the treehouse, his eyes gazing down into the streets far below. It was sort of nice up here; it was the closest he could be to flying without wings.

He could still feel the bruises on his face and his arms where Abby had hit him. He touched his shoulder gently.

_Why couldn't I control it?_

He was supposed to be the leader of Sector V and yet he wasn't strong enough to prevent his clone from hurting his best friend. He wasn't strong enough to prevent _himself _from hurting his best friend. That painful fact hurt more than the bruises.

_I should have been stronger. _

Angrily, Nigel stalked over to one of the tree branches and banged his head against it once. "Ow!" Well that didn't do anything except give him a massive headache.

_Why wasn't I stronger? Numbuh 9 and Numbuh 4 were strong enough to control it. _

No, he should correct that. The two had been strong enough because their clones had been around for some time. _Maybe the neural link wasn't as strong as ours. _

"I should've known," he muttered to himself. "I should've done something to prevent it all!"

"But ya didn't," a voice called to him. "Ya couldn't."

Nigel gasped and raised his eyes to behold Abby walking towards him. She looked better than he did, minus the small rip on her hat.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quickly.

She shrugged. "Numbuh 10 an' Numbuh 11 fixed me up pretty good. You'd be surprised on how much Numbuh 11 knows 'bout first-aid." She bit her lip. "Are _you _okay Boss?"

He snorted. "Don't call me that."

"Well _sorry,_" Abby said sarcastically. She was about to snap some more but at the sight of his dejected face, she relented. "What's duh matter wit' you?"

"Nothing Numbuh 5." Abby glared at him with her "I don't believe you" look. "Really, it's nothing."

She still had the look on her face.

"I'm serious!"

"Uh huh." Abby whirled away from him, wincing as she did so. She clutched at her stomach. "Ugh."

Almost immediately, Nigel was at her side. "Are you okay Numbuh 5?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah…jus' a little sore, dat's all." She turned to smile a bit at him—and her smile faded. Nigel was looking even more downhearted than ever and he was shaking. "Numbuh 1?"

He shut his eyes tightly and then latched onto Abby, hugging her tightly. Startled, Abby stared down at his trembling form. "N-Numbuh 1?"

"I'm so sorry!" he cried. He clung onto her in way that if he ever let go, terrible things would happen. "I never meant to hurt you. I take back everything I ever said and did! I don't blame you for hating me Numbuh 5. I don't blame you at all!"

Abby's jaw dropped. _He thinks I hate him? _How could he think that of all things? Okay sure they had exchanged bitter words and physical pain, but it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed. _How could he think I hate him…especially when I—_

"I wish I could turn back the clock…I should've been stronger." Nigel tightened his hold on her. "My actions were unforgivable."

"Oh stop it Numbuh 1!" The words flew from her mouth before she could think them through properly. But hey, that was just her nature: coming up with thoughts on the fly. "Jus' stop it okay? What's done is done."

Nigel stopped and took a deep breath. Abby pushed him away from her and held him at arm's length. "Numbuh 1…I don't hate you. Yo' mah best friend. Okay, so duh clones had a hand in tryin' ta make us kill each othuh, but I fo'give you. An' I'm sorry too." She looked at him nervously. "Ya really don't think Numbuh 5's stupid do ya?"

"Of course not!" Nigel burst out. "You're one of the smartest people in this organization. Besides…that wasn't me speaking, that was my clone." He cocked his head at her. "You really don't think I'm a bad leader do you? Because if I am, I can—"

Abby's laughter interrupted him. She let go of him and shook her head, a smile on her face. Nigel glanced at her. _She looks…so pretty when she smiles. _He immediately squashed that thought.

"Don't change yo'self Numbuh 1," she said, still smiling. "We all know you ain't perfect, but as far as leaduhs go; yo' duh best we could evuh have—an' dat's duh truth." She took a deep breath. "We'd be lost wit' out ya."

He smiled at her, his sunglasses slipping down his nose to reveal his blue eyes. But unlike the moments earlier when they were icy and filled with rage, now they were the normal endless depths of trust and wisdom of before. "Like the time when Numbuh 4 tried to be the leader instead of me?"

"Man baby, I wuz so exhausted aftuh dat," Abby agreed.

The two shared a laugh, the sun beginning to shine on them both. Abby suddenly caught onto something. "Do ya think the othuhs will be worried about us?"

"Not really," Nigel replied. "After all, unless we're leaping at each other's throats, they have nothing to worry about."

They both laughed again, stopping when Abby hitched in her breath again. She shook her head at Nigel's worried face. "I'm okay Numbuh 1. It's jus' mah stomach again." She giggled and then hitched in her breath again. Her hands went to her face. "Laughin' kinda hurts a bit."

Nigel felt really bad now. _It's my fault she's in pain. Who cares about my own pain? _He reached out, intending to place his hand on Abby's shoulder, but missed and instead found his hand over her own against her face.

Both kids blushed simultaneously at the contact.

"Um…"

"Uh…"

Slowly, Abby's hand slipped away but Nigel's stayed on her face. Her blush deepened as he gently slid his fingers over the bruise on her cheek. She shivered.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Uh…yeah." That was all that could have come from her mouth at the moment. She took a deep breath. "N-Numbuh 1?"

Nigel, sensing her tension, pulled his hand away. He was trembling like mad and his fingers tingled. "What? I mean, yes?"

"I…I…" She closed her eyes and then said, "I think we bettuh go downstairs. We have ta…formulate how ta save duh Moonbase."

Nigel steeled himself up and nodded. He was still trembling, but not as much. "Go on ahead Numbuh 5. I'll catch up."

Abby smiled weakly and left the rooftop. With a frustrated sigh, Nigel gazed down at the street again. What on earth had possessed him to do _that? _He clenched his hands into fists, trying his best to suppress the surge of adrenaline in his system. _This is so stupid. _

Nigel looked back towards where his best friend had left…only maybe this time she was no longer his best friend. He groaned and sunk down to the roof. These strange feelings towards Numbuh 5…he couldn't make them go away.

_I…think I like her. _

This first acknowledgment of his feelings made him feel a little better but it would have been nicer to just talk about it to someone. _I can't tell Numbuh 5…and Numbuh 9 probably wouldn't understand. He's too wrapped up in Numbuh 10 for all I know. _

That's when it hit him.

_Numbuh 10…_

_You don't know  
how you touch my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me  
(So beautiful)

* * *

_

"You _like _her?"

Nigel shuffled his feet nervously. Once he'd gotten back downstairs, he'd asked Siri to come to his room. She'd insisted on coming anyway so she could bandage up his injuries. Turns out, his confession shocked her a lot less than he'd imagined.

"I don't really know Numbuh 10." He flopped back onto his bed, wincing as his sore back hit the mattress. "I just…think I do."

Siri frowned. "That isn't the same as definite. Have you given this some serious thought?"

"Not really," Nigel said sheepishly. He rubbed his head. "I…I just became aware of my strange feelings towards Numbuh 5…since you guys came around. I mean, well, ever since Lizzie and I…" He didn't finish.

The Sensible One bit her lip in sympathy and moved to sit next to his lying form on the bed. She patted his hand gently. "It's okay Numbuh 1. You don't have to say anything about that." A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "I'm actually kinda glad you chose to talk about this to someone. I mean it's good to get something this complicating off your chest."

"Yeah I suppose." Nigel sat up fast, causing her hand to lift up and fall on his shoulder instead. She chuckled and went back to wrapping his arm. "I don't know what to do about it though. The more I try to ignore my feelings, the more they keep bothering me."

"So you've acknowledged them," said Siri thoughtfully. "That's a good start. My opinion on the rest is to wait and see if she truly is the one that you like. As it is right now, it's too soon to confess anything, especially if you've just gotten over Lizzie." She tilted her head at him. "You understand right?"

He nodded and smiled. "You're right Numbuh 10. Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, returning the smile. She finished wrapping his arm and leaned over to place a Band-Aid the lower part of his cheek, stealing a caress of his face. He blinked and pushed her hand away. "Hey! I wasn't gonna hurt you or anything."

Nigel felt foolish. "Um…I can do it myself." He took the Band-Aid away from her and placed it against his cheek.

Their fingertips brushed against each other.

Siri bit her lip and pulled her hand away. Nigel swallowed nervously. "Eh, so…your injuries all bandaged up?" she asked him.

"Uh…yeah," he laughed shakily.

"Well okay then. I guess I'll see you later." She stood up to leave.

He cocked his eyebrow at her. "How do you know so much about this? It's not experience right?"

Siri laughed. "No. I don't have any experience in the romance department." She shook her head. "I just read a lot of books. Don't look at me like that Numbuh 1," she said warningly at the strange look on Nigel's face. "I don't expect guys to look at me in any way other than quick attraction." She smiled in a sort of flustered way. _Not really._

Nigel bit his lip. She looked cute with that smile on her face and her hazel eyes shining with amusement. "That's too bad. You're far too pretty to not have anyone look at you with affection Numbuh 10." The words were out of his mouth before he even stopped to consider their effect on her.

At once, the smile on his friend's face vanished and her eyes took on that of curiosity. Her face flushed. "Uh…are you just saying that to be nice or do you really think that Numbuh 1?"

_To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. _Nigel looked away so she couldn't see his flustered face. "Uh…well…hasn't anyone told you you're pretty?"

Siri blinked. Actually yes, plenty of people had told her she was pretty. Nearly all of the KND operatives her team had met on certain missions had told her she was pretty, and her own teammates never hesitated to say so. Even her so-called parents at one point had said she was "nice-looking".

But none of those comments had ever made her feel so awkward and so…flattered?

"Numbuh 10?" Nigel was waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you in there?"

The blonde girl flushed even more red than before, this time out of embarrassment. "Uh yeah. Sorry." She shook her head, suddenly feeling that she needed to get out of there and do something. "I'd better go."

Nigel nodded, feeling her uncertainty. _Well, how else would she act?_

Siri leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was small peck, but it still caused his face to turn as red as his shirt. "Thank you Nigel." Smiling softly, she strolled out of the room.

There was complete silence for a minute before the boy emitted the smallest of sighs.

"You're welcome…Siri."

_It's a funny thing really…sometimes I think I like them both…_

_What makes you, what makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful to me _

_(song ends)

* * *

_

Abby leaned against the back of her couch, her hat drawn over her eyes. For personal reasons, she was thankful that she was alone in her room. She didn't think that she would be able to keep from spilling out all of her hidden thoughts to Numbuh 10 if she'd come in to check up on her.

Her thoughts drifted back to that moment up on the roof. She sighed.

_"You're one of the smartest people in this organization." _

Her hand lifted up until it rested against the bruise on her face where his fingers had touched. She shivered and drew her hand away.

_Doesn't matter Numbuh 5. He doesn't love you. He wuz only tryin' ta make up fo' what happened. _

Restless silence and then another sigh.

_He will nevuh…feel that way about me…

* * *

_

Elsewhere in the treehouse, Matt fiddled with the neural link tazer. He hadn't given it back to Zen yet, because he felt he needed to hold onto it just for a little longer. It made him feel closer to his clone without having it too dangerous.

_What was he talking about before? _

It was pretty obvious that his twin knew about his carefully hidden feelings toward Siri. Heck, it was probably pretty obvious that his twin felt some sort of way toward Numbuh 10's clone—if he was capable of feeling anything as wonderful as love.

_"Until we meet again face-to-face big brother…oh and if I were you, I'd confess your feelings toward Siri…before someone else steals her heart away."_

Matt shook his head. _I don't get it, but I don't like it. I won't lose her to anyone.

* * *

_

**Time: 2:00 PM **

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base**

It was a strange sight to Fanny and the other operatives of the KND Moonbase as Chad led Rachel back to her cell. Strange, due to the fact that Chad wasn't gripping her arm hard enough to break it and he was looking at her with a strange sort of pained expression. His face showed what he would probably never say; that he wasn't going to let anybody hurt her.

As for Rachel, there was a small tentativeness in her steps. Her eyes seemed to soften when she looked at Chad.

Fanny watched this through puzzled green eyes. _Okay…whot is going on here?_

Reluctantly, Chad opened her prison and Rachel walked in. He shut the glass on her, but not before he mouthed: "I'll do whatever I can to keep you and the others safe."

Rachel's mouth slowly lifted into a placid smile. "I'll hold you to that," she mouthed back.

Chad nodded and walked back to his post. Fanny exchanged a quizzical look with the operative in the cell next to her. _Whot the heck in going on with those two?

* * *

_

**Time:2:00 PM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Zen checked the calendar in his book right next to the digital clock. _Only five days left…five days before I say goodbye...  
_

**Next Chapter…Log 9—As Strong As We Are United: **The Kids Next Door have managed to end the binding connection with their clones, but the results leave many unanswered questions and feelings behind. However, these must be placed aside as Sector V and Sector F begin their ascent to rescue the Moonbase from enemy clutches and get one step closer to saving their organization. But lurking around every corner of the transformed lay many challenges and with each challenge, the operatives must find the strength in their individual talents to pull through. Next time on Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.!

"_Who did you send in the mission?"_—Numbuh 86  
_"Secter V, Numbuhs 1 -5!"_—Numbuh 362  
_"We're... DOOMED!"—_Numbuh 86, Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.

"_Are we men? Or are we KIDS?_—Numbuh 4, Operation G.R.O.W.U.P.

"_There will always be someone to do things the easy way, but you must learn to do things the RIGHT way,"—_True Master, Teen Titans: The Quest

Extremely sorry for not updating sooner peoples! I've been so swamped with finals and College APs that I can barely think straight. I know, excuses. Hey, but at least I updated. (So you have to review now)

Oh yes, my chapter for Saga of Destiny is coming along slowly so I don't know when I can update soon. I'll try to work as fast as I can. Till next time readers!


	11. Log 9 As Long As We Are United

(sigh) Well I finally managed to fulfill my promise that I never forgot this fic and I actually was working on it (in addition to scrambling with other things like school, exams, and other stories). . Well this chapter is now done so that's a relief! (And just in time for the Christmas season so I'm keeping up with other vow of at least chocking out an update during either Christmas or New Years). For those of you who have been awaiting an update and have been patient with me throughout this, thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, but I do own all of the OCs in this fic. Well, I hope you all enjoyed my last complicated chapters because this one is all about the mission to rescue the Moonbase. This chapter is pretty long to make up for the horrendous wait-time.

**Continuing Transmission…**

**Now downloading Kids Next Door Mission…**

**Real**

**Evil**

**Situations**

**Cause**

**Unhappy**

**Experiences**

Log 9—As Strong As We Are United 

**Time: 12:00 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

_Don't give up…you can't give up now…the time has come…we have to do what's right. _

The thoughts plagued Zen's head as he struggled to keep his lean body upright; a process hard to do within the quarters of Hoagie's room. Papers and parts of 2x4 technology were littered _everywhere_. It seemed like the only places safe from the debris were Hoagie's bed (up in the plane) and Zen's makeshift bed. Up in Hoagie's plane, the pilot snored softly while he continued to work down below.

_I have to find something that can get us inside…something…every computer can be hacked. Every security wall has a password. Every base can be broken into. The question is…where is the flaw? _

Questions. Questions.

_That's all I'm ever good for isn't it? Research. Information. I'm no fighter so physical strength is out of the question. I've never been the best at stealth what with my glasses and clumsiness. I can assist in weapon-making, but I never find myself comfortable enough to use one when everyone else can use it just fine. And of course…leadership has never been my favored suit. _

Zen pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, thinking._ It won't be long anyway…it won't be long before I forget about this. My memories aren't mine to keep. _

Ever since Cree had called, he'd been thinking about decommissioning more and more. It was always there with him, whether he was surrounded by his teammates or not. The inevitable fact, the harsh truth of reality. No matter what he did at the end of the day of his birth…nothing would matter.

_Yes it would; to my friends. I owe it to them to let them live. _

With that thought in mind, the Genius hunched over his book once more, putting his brilliant mind to use. Hacking into the KND Moonbase…he'd take all night if he had to.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Time: 7:00 AM **

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base **

Cree Lincoln wandered through the halls, passing through sliding doors as if it were all second nature. She noticed Chad standing guard as per usual in the room where the KND operatives were held, but there was something peculiar in his eyes. Shaking her head, she approached him. "Shift's been over Chad. I'll stand guard for the next hour or so."

The blond boy glanced at her sort of reluctantly and nodded. "Okay Cree." He walked through the sliding doors, shifting his eyes towards a certain cell as he passed.

Cree cocked her eyebrow at him and then looked at the cells. _Oookay, I don't understand what's with him. _She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. _It's gonna be a looooong day._

* * *

**Time: 8:00 AM **

**Location: KND Headquarters (Sector V)**

Hoagie P. Gilligan yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He secured his pilot goggles over his eyes. _Man, I'm still tired. _He peered over the edge of his makeshift jet and was astonished to see Zen hard at work with his computer.

"G'morning Numbuh 11," he called down to him.

The older boy nodded wearily, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Good morning." His fingers danced over the keys as if nothing had interrupted him.

Confused, Hoagie climbed down his ladder and landed next to Zen. He gave him a long look. "What are you doing?"

With a sigh, Zen glanced up at him. It was now without the book that Hoagie noticed the tired wrinkles forming at the edges of the other boy's eyes behind the spectacles. His thin shoulders sagged beneath the white collared shirt he wore and his uncombed hair hung limply over his forehead.

"I've been trying to hack into the Kids Next Door Moonbase for some time now. It's pretty difficult."

Hoagie frowned. "And just how long have you been up doing this?"

"I…I don't know. I don't think I've been asleep at all actually. There was this one time in the night…no wait, I think I must've been _thinking_ I was sleeping."

That made no sense but Hoagie decided not to ask further about it. Besides, he was too shocked at Zen's dedication to care. "You didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Sometimes I only get a few hours a day actually so I'm used to this Numbuh 2," the Genius replied calmly. "I've never met up with something I couldn't hack and I'm not planning on making this base the first thing."

_He doesn't sleep much and he's _still _pretty tall._ "Have you hacked into it before?"

"Sure—a couple of times. In fact, that's why they change the password and codes so often." Zen gave Hoagie a tired grin. "But this is the teenager's base now and they've conjured up some new programs. I barely got through two firewalls last night."

Hoagie yawned and nodded. He was actually very impressed with Zen's efforts of the night before now that he thought about it. Most people would have given up after only two hours but Zen had stayed with it until the next day. This wasn't something that could have come with his genius status either.

"Well I hope you find a way to override the programs the teenagers made." Hoagie began walking towards the door. "I'm gonna grab some breakfast. You need anything Numbuh 11?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

Zen didn't hear his friend leave the room. He hunched over the keyboard again when suddenly an idea popped into his brain. _Wait a minute…override?_The wheels and wires in his brilliant brain began to spin and flicker. _Override…program…virus would work…but that would shut down everything and be a job to remove when the whole process is done…but override…override…codes! Codes would work…override…_

A weary smile split across Zen's thin face. _Numbuh 2…you're a genius! Well…not exactly because _I'm _a genius…but you're still brilliant!_

_Well this is the best I can come up with on such short notice. _Zen glanced around the living room of the treehouse nervously. _Now where are Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 10?_

Entering the living room, he found Naomi and Kuki sitting on the couch and playing with their Rainbow Monkeys. The TV was blaring but neither girl was paying attention to the program. Kayla flipped through channel after channel, not even noticing him. "Um…hello girls. Can I ask you something?"

Both stared at him. "He…he has a _face!_" Kuki shrieked.

"Of course he does Numbuh 3. He just doesn't show it often," said Naomi calmly. She grinned cheerfully at the Genius. "What do you want Numbuh 11?"

"Have either of you seen Numbuh 5 or Numbuh 10 anywhere?"

Naomi shrugged. "Numbuh 3 and I have been in here most of the morning."

"Oh."

"You could ask the boys in the kitchen," said Kuki brightly. "Or do you wanna stay here and play with us?"

Zen gave an involuntary shudder. _No…way…_ "Um…not right now. Maybe later." _Much. _With a faint nod, he proceeded into the next room where the boys were finishing breakfast.

The reaction he received was similar to the one the girls had given him. Wally and Hoagie stared at him from behind their cereal bowls. Eric's spoon halted in its descent to his mouth and Nigel's hand paused on its way to his cup. Matt cleared his throat and spoke to his teammate. "Do you need something Numbuh 11?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking for Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 10."

"They finished breakfast a little while ago," said Nigel. "I'm not exactly sure where they went but you could try Numbuh 5's room."

Nodding in thanks, Zen left the kitchen and walked down the same hallway to Numbuh 5's room. He hesitated for a minute. _I hope this works. _

_Knock, knock. _

"Who is it?"

"It's me…Numbuh 11."

A pause.

"You can come in."

Zen walked through the door and found Abby on the end of her couch, her face buried in one of her magazines and headphones on. Busy as she looked, he knew he had to corner her if he hoped to accomplish anything. "Hi Numbuh 5."

Abby raised her eyebrow at him and took her headphones off. Setting aside her magazine, she asked, "Do ya need somethin'?"

"Two things actually," the bespectacled boy replied. "One, do you know where Numbuh 10 is? And two, may you please come with me to find her?"

"Numbuh 10's out on the ship deck but why?"

"I'll explain once we find her."

Abby was puzzled but she got up from the couch and followed Zen through the hallway of the treehouse. Climbing a few stairs, they found the blonde girl off to the side of the open ship deck, fixing one of Hoagie's machine parts. A pair of safety goggles was placed over her eyes.

"Yo Numbuh 10!"

Siri looked up from her work. "What do you guys want?"

"Numbuh 11 needs yo' help an' mine wit' somethin'," the dark girl replied. She gestured to the tall boy beside her. "Ya wanna come ovuh heah where we can talk?"

A shrug. "Okay." She got up from her spot and walked over to them, removing her safety goggles. "What's this about?" she asked quizzically.

"Okay…before I tell you…you have to promise me that you're not going to tell the others. This _includes _Numbuhs 1 and 9. Understood?"

The girls blinked._What could be so important that he can't tell the others?_ Siri wondered.

_Is this thang he's about ta tell us dangerous? _Abby thought to herself darkly.

"Understood?"

They nodded once.

"All right." Zen laid his book on the ground and began to type in it, talking as he did. "I figured out that it would take days for me to penetrate the barriers the teenagers put up around the Moonbase and regain control. So the best thing to do is shut everything down and reboot manually from inside the base. Problem is we can't even get in unless we take down the firewalls and other shields the teenagers put up. The codes are hard; I can't even get through a single wall without having to break down at least five different codes."

The girls waited in silence as he continued to work the book/computer. "But Numbuh 2 gave me an idea. There's only one way that I can override any code anytime, anywhere that's related to KND. That code…is the Quadruple Bypass Code." Ignoring their gasps, he said, "I don't know the code myself because it's only given to selected second-in-commands or the Moonbase elite. But you two know the code and that's where I need your help. In order to override the barriers the teens have erected in front of the Moonbase, I need to enter the Quadruple Bypass Code into the main computer system."

Silence.

"Are you CRAZY?" Abby's voice rose above the call of the birds nestled in the treehouse's leaves. "Numbuh 11, we can get in serious trouble! Do ya know how much our leaduhs would freak if they figured out dat?"

"It's really risky," Siri agreed. "No one is allowed to use that code because it's so important. Heck, it might not even work."

Zen pushed up the rims of his glasses. "Oh I have every shred of confidence it'll work. It's just getting you two to administer it that I'm not so confident about. I know it's pretty much illegal in our organization but the Quadruple Bypass Code might be the only chance we have of bringing down the barriers without wasting too much time."

The girls exchanged a worried look. Numbuh 11 was a genius, they knew that, but were his deductions worth breaking one of the most important rules in the Kids Next Door?

"Say yo' right an' duh code works," Abby finally commented. "What then?"

"I'll be able to freely hack into any of the teenager's new barriers and override them. I will make sure to rewrite them according to temporary KND standards until the Moonbase is back in the hands of Global Command. Of course restoring the power to Global Command and our standards will have to occur within the base itself." He tilted his head at them. "So how about it girls?"

Siri and Abby gulped and glanced behind them. Luckily, no one like the curious Numbuh 3 or 14 decided to check out what was going on.

_We bettuh get dis ovuh wit'. _Abby crossed her arms. "Okay Numbuh 11, we'll type in duh code but I'm warnin' you…if you so much as blab about what we had ta do, yo' gettin' Numbuh 5's _foot_ aimin' fo' _yo'_ magnificent brain. An' I'll be sure ta say _you _were duh one who suggested it all."

"I'll second that," said Siri firmly. "And I'll be sure to use your body for target practice."

Zen laughed but not out of nervousness from the threats the girls were giving him. After all, he was pretty confident in his ability to keep silent; he_ was_silent majority of the time anyway. "That's fine." He held the book-computer out to them.

Abby sighed and took it.

_**"Initiating Kid Scan…"**_

A green light zoomed out of the book and traveled over Abby and Siri's bodies twice. The book clicked.

_**"Kid Scan Approved…State Codename and Kids Next Door Status…"**_

"Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 5; Second-in-Command o' Sector V," said Abby.

Siri followed her. "Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 10; Second-in-Command of Sector F."

_**"Standby to input Access Codes…"**_

Abby took a deep breath and steeled herself to type in the dreaded Quadruple Bypass Code. She wasn't altogether sure about it doing anything but Zen couldn't be trusted for his theories then there really was no reason to trust him at all. _Heah we go. _With shaking fingers, she typed in the Quadruple Bypass Code and pressed ENTER.

_**"Code accepted…standbye to confirm code…"**_

"All yo's Numbuh 10."

The blonde girl took Abby's place at the contraption and quickly typed in the code as if to get it over with. She backed away, wincing as if she were already in trouble with the heads of KND.

_**"Code accepted…"**_

Zen allowed a small smile to grace his tired features. "There we go. The firewalls will be down in seconds. Thanks for your help you two. And don't worry." He gave a secretive nod. "The secret's safe with me."

They nodded back apprehensively. _So long as no one finds out about it._

* * *

**Time: 10:00 AM **

Kids Next Door C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Carries

Operatives

Overhead

Luxoriously-

Boasts

Unbeatable

Speed

"Okay team, let's perform one last maintenance check before heading up to the moonbase," said Nigel as he walked up and down the aisle of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "Weapons?"

"Functionin' fine Numbuh 1," said Wally over by the weapon controls. "An' Numbuh 10's modifyin' our defenses."

The blonde girl looked up from her work. "Everything's checked out over here. Shields are on at one-hundred percent."

"Excellent." Nigel nodded over at Abby and Kuki. "Radar and computer's functional?"

Abby typed away and smiled. "Rarin' ta go Numbuh 1." Kuki nodded excitedly.

Hoagie waved over at his place in front of the driver's seat. "Everything's all set to go. Fuel's up to maximum power so we can take off anytime."

"In that case…" Nigel cleared his throat and gazed around at the members of Sectors V and F with determination in his clear blue eyes. "As you know, this mission is solely based on rescuing Global Command, and getting the Moonbase back under control and away from the teenagers. Thanks to Numbuh 11, we've been able to override most of the barriers the teenagers have erected so there's no problem about getting inside. Also, thanks to Numbuh 10's efforts, we've managed to put up a temporary cloaking shield over the C.O.O.L. B.U.S. until we make it inside the base."

Matt nodded. "Once inside, there are a few things we need to do and it'll be a lot easier if we split up. A few of us will need to take out the teenagers crawling over the place at the same time as others get to the prison compound and release Numbuh 362 and the others. Whoever goes with Numbuh 11 will need to go directly to the main power source, probably the Really Big Computermabob, and rewrite everything back into KND control. And still more need to go after the Code Module. The clones back here on Earth will have to wait."

"This isn't meant to be an easy mission guys," Nigel picked up from where Matt left off. "But as every normal Kids Next Door operative knows, nothing is every easy." He lifted his head and looked upon the determined eyes of both teams. Silent expectation and fierceness reflected back at him from those orbs. "So if you're ready for this challenge…" He and Matt both took a deep breath and shouted, "Kids Next Door…BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Fourteen!" Naomi stroked the top of Mr. Snuffles' head.

"Thirteen!" Kayla slung her coil of rope over her shoulder.

"Twelve!" Eric pumped his fist into the air, moving to sit beside his teammate.

"Eleven!" Zen pushed up the rim of his glasses and took his place behind his trusty book.

"Ten!" Siri's eyes sparkled as she released the catch on the S.N.I.P.E.R. and focused on her cloaking scanner.

"Nine!" Matt grinned and took his place beside Nigel near the front of the vehicle.

"Five!" Abby tilted her hat back on her head, one hand on the keyboard.

"Four!" Wally positioned himself in front of the communicator.

"Three!" Kuki plopped down next to Naomi, her violet eyes shining.

"Two!" Hoagie took hold of the steering wheel, ready for takeoff.

"One!" Nigel raised his shielded eyes. "All right Numbuh 2. Let's go up there and kick some teenage butt!"

Hoagie grinned and stepped on the gas. The motor within the yellow bus rumbled to life. "Roger that."

* * *

**Location: Kids Next Door International Headquarters, Moon Base **

_That…is…IT! We have ta find a way out of here or I'm goin' ta go CRAZY! _Fanny bemoaned to herself as she peered outside the glass of her cell. All she could see was the view of the other operatives in their prisons when looking through the front. Behind her was a picture-perfect display of outer space.

Groaning, the Irish operative slumped against the wall. Not that it was all that horrible being stuck inside the cell but she was _bored! _There was practically nothing to do but watch the teenagers come and go or gossip, or play with her hair. Not even Numbuh 362 was doing anything all that interesting. If Fanny was given an opinion, she would have said that the Supreme Commander had given up any hope.

Then again…Fanny snuck a look at the Supreme Commander. She'd been acting funny since she'd spent that time with Chad. _Whot is going with her?_

Rachel, herself, was about as bored as her fellow operative. Yet she could see the little signs of her anxiety like that small tick on her wrist or her restless body. _What are the clones doing back down there on Earth? What if…what if everything's finished? What if we're the only living KND operatives? _

Those negative thoughts were immediately squashed. _No, no! Sectors V and F are still safe down there! They'll save the day! _

Confident with those retaliations, Rachel's thoughts unconsciously drifted to Chad and what had happened between them in the bathroom. She'd ended up bawling like a baby and he had actually attempted to comfort her. Not to mention…Rachel's face flushed. _Let's not think about that stupid thing now. _

It was just an honest mistake.

* * *

Inside the C.O.O.L. B.U.S., Zen checked his book for any shields he'd overlooked. He nodded approvingly. "Looks like everything is going smoothly guys." 

"The cloaking is working fine too," Siri commented as she checked the scanner. "No one's glanced our way or hit us with anything."

Nigel nodded at them, smiling. "How are we in terms of landing Numbuh 2?"

"Well, we have two options." Hoagie narrowed his eyes behind the pilot goggles. "I could try to land smoothly in the docking bay or get caught in the tractor beam to take us in…and then I could just crash. Kidding! Kidding!" he added quickly, correctly interpreting the glares given to him by Nigel, Abby, Matt, and Wally.

Naomi and Kuki stared out the windows of the C.O.O.L. B.U.S. in awe. Well, Kuki stared out the windows in awe. Naomi could only look at outer space and shiver. After all they weren't out here for space travel and sight-seeing.

"I…I'm scared Numbuh 3."

Kuki turned away from the sights and draped an arm around the younger operative. "It's okay Numbuh 14. I'm kinda scared myself. But I'll make sure you and I get in the same team so we can stick together!"

The girl's mouth quivered up into a smile. "Th-thanks Numbuh 3."

"That's what friends do silly."

Hoagie's voice rose over the others. "We're coming in for landing guys! Hang on to your underwear!"

* * *

The interior of the Moonbase had been somewhat altered but not completely. The docking bay where the old 2x4 ships had been was now filled with bikes (that could transform into the teenagers' ships). Zen managed to point out that his book scanner showed no hidden cameras or bugs. The two sectors stared around apprehensively. 

"So who's goin' where?" asked Kayla.

"It all depends on you," said Nigel. "I'm leaving it up to Numbuh 9's way of going about things. He told me he prefers you choosing where you want to go instead of me ordering you around."

Matt laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He still wasn't used to Numbuh 1's way of doing things. "Well…Numbuh 1's idea _is _faster but…if you guys want to…"

"I think it sounds like a good plan," said Siri brightly. "How about Numbuh 5 and I team up for this one? We can go after the Code Module."

"Sounds good ta me," said the other girl. "You two leaduhs should go wit' each other as well. I don't know why but it might be bettuh if yo' togethuh."

Nigel nodded. "Fine then. Numbuh 9 and I will get to the prison compound and free the Moonbase operatives. Numbuh 2, you ought to go with Numbuh 11 to shut down the power source and resume Kids Next Door control. You're the best we have when it comes to machinery."

"Roger that."

"Everybody else will take out the teenagers and any other obstacles we have to deal with," Matt continued, eyes narrowed. "Numbuh 13 and 14, you'll be with Numbuh 3 on one side of the base. Numbuh 12, I want you to get to the weapons bed with Numbuh 4. We'll all meet up where the Code Module is located. Clear?"

Everybody nodded.

"All right everyone. Good luck and stay together!" Nigel and Matt turned around and raced down one of the corridors in the docking bay. Siri watched them leave with mixed feelings.

_Be careful. _

"You heard 'em guys!" Abby said firmly. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Stay on your guard Matt. Teenagers can be lurking anywhere down these halls,_ Matt told himself as he followed close behind Nigel. The corridor they'd chosen to go down was dimmer than the normal brightly-lit hallways of before. 

"You okay back there Numbuh 9?"

"Just fine Numbuh 1." Matt took a deep breath, eyes flitting around to scan for possible sources of danger. "You don't think they've installed hidden cameras in here do ya?"

Nigel shook his head. "I checked this area before we entered in. Unless they're using invisible cameras, they can't see us down here."

Matt nodded slowly and readjusted the gun in his hand. The flashlight attached to the top of the gun was adjusted to dim so that it wouldn't alert anyone. "I hope they didn't put the prison compound somewhere else. We'd have a job trying to find Numbuh 362 and the others."

_Yeah, _Nigel agreed silently. They'd reached the end of the hallway. He peered around the corner. "So far, so good. No sign of anybody."

"HEY! WHO'S DOWN THERE?"

_Shouldn't have spoken up too soon. _Nigel sighed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Numbuh 9."

"Party time?"

"Looks like it."

* * *

"I _knew_ they weren't gonna make dis easy!" 

Siri eyed Abby warily. "What do ya mean Numbuh 5?" She flung a hand out at the long cold hallway in front of them. "It's just an empty hallway."

"I dunno girl." Abby rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…" After a minute, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her own E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. card. "How many more o' these do ya got Numbuh 10?"

"About three with me," replied the blonde girl. Her golden hazel eyes were confused. "Why do you ask?"

Abby's own brown eyes narrowed and she tossed the card like a Frisbee toward the empty hallway. _Z-ZING! _Shining lasers rained down and focused on the card, slicing through it.

Siri's eyes went wide. "Holy…you weren't kidding." She stared at the charred remains of the card. "Uh…so I take it we shouldn't use this route…and I better get you another E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C."

A nervous chuckle escaped from the Quiet One's lips as she shook her head. "There's gotta be a safer route ta duh Code Module around heah." She shifted one foot to the other. "Unfortunately, duh base has changed its structure sooooo…we're jus' gonna have ta wing it until Numbuh 11 an' Numbuh 2 find a way ta shut this place down."

* * *

Unlike the minor problems with the leaders and second-in-commands, the largest team had a full-scale ambush on their hands. 

"INCOMING!" Naomi, Kuki, and Kayla all dove for the corners of the hallway as teenagers rushed forward, all dressed in B.R.A. (Battle Ready Armor) and ready to fight.

Kayla spun her lasso and hurled it, successfully snagging two of the teenager's weapons. "Any ideas?" She yanked the weapons out of the teens' hands, breaking them against the steely walls.

"Well…" Kuki glanced around frantically, occasionally firing shots from the gumball weapon in her hands. The weaponless teens dodged around her shots while the others blocked them with their staffs. She looked up at the ceiling. "Up there!"

Quickly, Naomi pressed one of the buttons on Mr. Snuffles' body. The rainbow on top whirled like a propeller. "Cover me!"

The older operatives nodded and began firing (or in Kayla's case, snatching) at the teenagers coming their way. Naomi and Mr. Snuffles flew up to the ceiling where a grating was; large enough for her to slip through.

_Okay. _Naomi pressed Mr. Snuffles's naval with her small finger. _Ka-shink._ The propeller sharpened into a miniature razor that was able to slice through the metal grating. Keeping one hand on Mr. Snuffles, Naomi shoved the grating out of the way and flew up into the ventilation draft.

_I'll get the others up here too. But first…_

"Cover your ears!" she warned her teammates as she pressed a certain red button on the Rainbow Monkey and hurled it at the teenagers.

_"RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS! OH SO VERY ROUND AND SUPER CHUNKY!"_

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!" The teens dropped their weapons, pressing their hands to their ears with a grimace. Their metal helmets seemed to intensify the sound to their eardrums.

Kayla winced. _You are not serious. Ah well, it's keepin' 'em all busy. _Quickly, she threw her lasso up and Naomi managed to catch it from above.

"Climb!" the little girl ordered her two teammates. "We can use this ventilation draft to avoid any of the teenagers."

"Sounds like a plan," Kuki commented. "Are you good at finding any exits just in case we get trapped?"

A smile appeared on Naomi's face. "It's why I'm on the team."

* * *

"Uh….Numbuh 4, can I ask you a question?" 

"Whot's that?" Wally was peering around corners, marveling at what the teenagers had done to the Moonbase. _Looks loike it's gonna need to go through_another _renovation. _

"Do you know where the weapons bed is?"

Wally blinked. "Eh?" He motioned for Eric to follow him down the steel hallway that led to a sleek elevator. _We have an actual elevator now? _

Eric stayed close by the shorter boy. "I mean…since we changed the Moonbase after that whole incident with Grandfather and the Book of KND…and now the teens have control of the place…I have no idea where the weapons bed would be now." He shuddered. "We might get lost wandering into every room we come to."

_Huh…Numbuh 12's got a point. _

The elevator opened silently and the two boys hurried inside (after making sure that there were no teen ninjas aboard). Wally pressed a few random buttons and the elevator shuttered to life, rising up.

"So whot's wrong with that? We'll just kick some teenage butt!"

_Don't you think about anything other than fighting? _Eric closed his eyes. "I don't know if I'm up to that yet Numbuh 4."

Wally glanced over his shoulder at the lanky blond. "Well there's no time loike the present is there? You'll get used to it." The elevator shuddered to a stop and he hoisted his mustard gun upward. "C'mon."

* * *

"Are we almost there Numbuh 11?" 

Zen held up one hand. "Hold it." He opened his book and used the scanner to check for any teenagers. "We're still quite a distance off but not as far as we'd be if we took the others' routes." He looked up from the book. "No teenagers. This corridor is clear."

Hoagie nodded and adjusted the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop) over one of his shoulders. "Okay." He peered around at the steel walls. "I never really noticed how much of a maze this place can be."

"It wasn't always like this. I told you, the teenagers remodified and restructured everything. That includes the interior of the base." Zen frowned at the map that was slowly materializing on his screen. "I can't even get a decent picture of this place."

_Not good. _Hoagie winced. _Not good at all. _

"Oh relax Numbuh 2. The fuzzy picture is good enough." The Genius fiddled with the dials in the book. "All right. You and I are right _here._" He pointed at a small beeping dot. "And we're headed in this direction." He traced his finger down the long twisty hallway. "As long as we follow my book, we'll be fine. The Computerabob is huge and easy to spot from the graduation room."

"Gotcha." _If the graduation auditorium still exists. _

Zen prodded Hoagie with his finger. "The coast is clear. Let's go!" He scampered off down the hall, his book held out in front of him. Hoagie was about to follow when he suddenly found his feet knocked out from under him.

"Ow!"

The older operative turned around. "Numbuh 2, are you okay?"

"Eh I'm fine but…" he glanced down at the floor. It was moving forward. "Hey! This beats walking."

Zen also looked down at the moving floor. _Well…it _would _be easier but how do we know this will take us to the auditorium? For all we know, this could be a trap set by the teenagers for us. _He narrowed his eyes. _I have a suspicion they know about us by now. _

"We'll stay on this thing for now, but if you recognize any area that looks like it leads to the auditorium, then get off immediately. That sound fine to you?"

Hoagie nodded. "Sounds fine."

* * *

Matt and Nigel flung themselves into the nearest sliding door, tackling two teenagers in the process. As the door slid closed behind them, they could see green laser blasts zooming past in the hallway. 

"Where are we Numbuh 1?" Matt asked, glancing around the room. Wires and knobs were all over the place of course, but the entire room resembled a high-tech beauty parlor.

Nigel shrugged. "I don't know what this place used to be, but it looks like the teenagers have transformed it into their own spa or something." Footsteps could be heard in the corridor. "Hide!"

The two boys ducked behind one of the changing room doors before Matt decided to run out and drag one of the unconscious teenagers in with them. _Good, it's a girl. _"Help me with her Numbuh 1."

_Ssssshhhhkkk. _The sliding doors moved to the side and four teenagers, the same four who had been chasing them, wandered into the room. Matt mentally cleared his throat and shouted (in a very good imitation of a girly voice), "Like, do you _mind? _I'm trying to change before my facial!"

The male teenagers blushed nervously but the single female in the group called out, "We just wanna know if you've seen any kids around here."

"Like, I haven't seen anyone except for _her." _Matt and Nigel lifted the teen's hand to point at the unconscious girl they'd left on the floor. "Sleeping on the job as usual. I'll tell you if anyone comes in though once I'm out and able to look around. So like, _get out!_"

"'Kay. Sorry to bother you."

The teens turned around and left, most of them shaking their heads at the unconscious person who apparently had been "sleeping on the job."

"You were brilliant Numbuh 9," Nigel whispered once they'd gone. "Where did you learn to control your voice like that?"

Matt shrugged and dropped the teenager. "School play." He stuck his head out, noticed the still unconscious teen they'd knocked out, and nodded. "Okay Numbuh 1. The coast is clear."

"Good. Let's hurry!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the newly formed Moonbase, Abby and Siri had finally found another passageway that would hopefully lead them to the Code Module. Unfortunately, it was much further away than the previous one and there were more traps. 

"Geez, why do _we_ get stuck with the traps?" Siri grumbled as she dodged several lasers, causing the guns to shoot at each other.

"Jus' lucky I suppose," Abby replied dryly. She ducked beneath two lasers and leaped over a few more. One barely missed her long braid. "Come on! We're almost there!"

She grabbed onto Siri's hand and tugged her along, zipping around the bright red beams of light. Being a spy, she was much more adept at dodging around danger than the other operative.

Their feet hit the ground as Abby managed to disable the last of the lasers by shooting them with her S.C.A.M.P.P. (Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phaser). Breathing heavily, the girls collapsed against the wall.

"It's so much more of a hazard now," Siri moaned. Her blonde hair stuck to her neck and back. She snorted and snagged a hair tie from her shorts and tied her hair back (braids and all). "How much further do you think we have to go Numbuh 5?" _The Code Module could be thousands of feet away for all we know. _

"Right now, I'm jus' guessin' mah way through heah girl," Abby replied. She peered down another corridor with sliding doors on either side. "We might have to be quiet down heah. There's no tellin' if there are teenagers in those rooms."

Siri nodded jerkily, keeping a firm hand on one of her E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C.s. As they passed one of the doors, loud rock music could be heard blaring from within. "Sheesh, aren't they afraid of getting deaf?"

"Who knows?" Abby gestured up ahead a pair of sliding double doors. "We might need ta go through there. Keep yo' guard up."

"No problem," the other girl replied confidently. "I'm okay with that."

Both girls pressed against the wall on either side of the sliding doors, waiting for it to open. They didn't have to wait long as two teenagers passed through (without even noticing them due to some random conversation about boys).

Quickly, the operatives slid in after them and ducked behind an over-large pipe. They could see that the slides and chutes in this room had been replaced with sliding poles and escalators in order to descend to the bottom floors. Other obscure equipment was scattered around the room, including what looked like a floor-to-ceiling sound system.

But Abby and Siri were more focused on the teenagers scattered around like the equipment._There's…so many of them. How are we gonna get through?_

"_How _many o' those cards do ya have again?"

"Just three." Siri glanced at the teenagers. "Um…not nearly enough for _this_group."

"I wuz afraid you'd say dat." Abby adjusted her hold on the S.C.A.M.P.P. "Well, there's only one thang we can do." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm goin' wit' Numbuh 4's usual standby."

The blonde operative eyed her curiously. She reached for her S.N.I.P.E.R. "Which is?"

"We beat duh crud outta them."

* * *

"All right!" Hoagie pointed up ahead excitedly as the moving floor came near two possible exits. "I remember this walkway…err…maybe. I think the Computermabob should be in that room!" He waved toward the left exit with enormous sliding doors. 

_Sounds okay. _Zen nodded and stepped off the moving floor, Hoagie following. "Let's be cautious Numbuh 2. If we get ambushed, you're on your own. I'm not very handy with weaponry other than my book."

"Sounds like you only rely on your brains," Hoagie joked—and then his laughter died when he realized Zen was completely serious. "Oh, um, great."

The Chinese boy nodded again and scanned the interior of the room using one of the functions in his book-computer. He smiled. "You guessed correctly Numbuh 2. The Computermabob is definitely in here." He typed in a few words and brought the computer scanner to the door lock. "This should get us inside."

"You managed to unlock their password?"

"It only took a few tries. These teenagers are not as original as you think," replied Zen calmly. There was a faint click before the double doors slid to the sides. "Come on." He and Hoagie slipped into the room.

Unlike most of the Moonbase, the teenagers had not touched this room for whatever reasons they had. The Computermabob, a bizarre, enormous contraption created from several salvaged cars, pipes, and other random pieces of machinery. It was still located in the center of the giant KND Moonbase auditorium, which bore a resemblance to musical theatres. The two ships that were meant to serve as balconies were still positioned on either side of the room.

"It's empty," Zen said disbelievingly. _Shouldn't they have people guarding this place? _Perhaps the teenagers were older, but that did not make them any less stupid.

Hoagie blinked curiously. "So how do you plan to rewire that thing?" He nodded at the Computermabob.

"I already have that part figured out." This was the reason that he had needed the Quadruple Bypase Code from Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 10. But he couldn't tell Numbuh 2 that. "In the meantime, can you find where some of the manual controls are? We'll have to reboot the system manually so when I'm done, I'll give you the signal."

Hoagie nodded. "Okay." He walked around to one side of the raised platform, easily locating the cogwheels and knobs needed to manually restore control to the Moonbase.

Quickly, Zen inputted the forbidden code into the giant computer and watched the wires and lights shudder to life and snake up the giant machine. _I sure hope this works. _

It was not long before the room was plunged into complete darkness. Zen's fingers flew over the keyboard, having memorized where the letters and numbers were long ago.

"Um…Numbuh 11?" Hoagie's voice sounded uncertain.

"You can manually activate the Computermabob now Numbuh 2."

"Oh okay."

A pause.

"Um…Numbuh 11?"

"What is it?"

"I…I can't see where it is anymore."

Zen sighed.

* * *

"What the heck?!" The teenagers guarding the weapons bed glanced around as all of the lights on the floor switched off. "What's going on?" 

Across the corridor, Wally and Eric watched them. "Power's out," Eric whispered. "Looks like Numbuhs 2 and 11 did their job." He squinted. "Can you see anything Numbuh 4?"

"A little." Wally nudged his arm. "Let's wait a bit for our eyes ta adjust ta the loight."

"Gotcha."

The two teens glanced around but the lights still did not turn back on. _Weird. _

"Somebody's messing around with the main light switch or something," one of the pair muttered. "Why don't you go check it out and I'll wait here."

"_Me? _I can barely see anything! And why can't _you_ check it out?"

"_I'm _the one with the glasses! _You _check it out! What are you chicken?"

"No! _You're _the chicken!"

Wally and Eric simultaneously rolled their eyes. _Man teenagers are dumb. If that's what happens to me, I _never _wanna grow up! _

While the teenagers continued to argue about who was going to venture in the dark to find the source of the problem, Wally gestured for Eric to follow him. The two snuck up on either side of the occupied teens.

_WHACK!_

Wally swiftly knocked out one of the teens with a sharp blow to the back of his head. Eric did the same, only he used one of his weapons as opposed to his fists.

"Now what Numbuh 4?"

"Steal the cards or keys they used ta get into the weapons bed," replied the other boy. "We'll have ta get in after everythin's back in our control. The rest is up ta Numbuh 2 and 11 ta switch on the loights."

Eric nodded. "Which is when?"

"…Ah dunno."

"And here you were starting to sound smart."

Wally nodded. "Yeah Ah guess Ah—wait. HEY!"

* * *

_Something's going on. _Rachel lifted her head, frowning. _I don't know why I feel like that but something is going on out there. The teenagers that used to be here have all left. _She glanced through the shielding. _Except for Chad. He's back in here now. _

There was a loud bang in the corridor and she could hear the teenagers running. And to make matters worse, the lights had turned off.

_Great, now I'm blind in addition to being incarcerated. _

"Numbuh 362 sir!" One of the operatives in Fanny's cell spoke up. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," she called back. "Give me a minute for my eyes to adjust." She waited for a few minutes before whispering, "Chad…are you still here?"

There was a pause.

"I'm here."

"I know you're our enemy and everything, but…can you at least tell me what's going on? I thought you teenagers had this place under control." Her last sentence was biting.

Chad shook his head. He could barely make out Rachel's outline in the darkness. Then he remembered she couldn't see the motion. "I actually don't know what's going on right now. But I have suspicions that somebody's broken into the base."

A flutter stirred in the Supreme Commander's heart. _It's…it's gotta be Sector V and Sector F. _She smiled, glad that Chad couldn't see it in the darkness. _They got here safely. _

The noises outside the room got even louder and now they could hear shouting in addition to the running.

"Shouldn't ye go an' see whot is goin' on?" Fanny demanded pointedly.

_You'd like for me to get beaten up like my friends outside wouldn't you? _Chad thought darkly. Out loud, he said, "The emergency lights in here should be switching on about…now."

Sure enough, the light fixtures above their heads turned on and the room was flooded with light. Rachel and the other operatives closed their eyes, adjusting to the sudden luminosity.

The sounds got even louder and then—_BANG!—_something the sliding door. Chad cautiously put a hand on his trident weapon. _Hmmm…_

_BANG!_

Outside, Rachel could barely make out the words, "One more time!" before another _BANG_ echoed. The door burst open and two kids raced into the room, weapons out.

"DON'T MOVE TEENAGER!" Matt yelled, aiming his mustard gun at Chad. "Or I'll shoot. You won't believe it but _this _brand takes weeks to get out of your clothes."

"We're SAVED!" crowed the operatives in Fanny's cell. She blinked rapidly, not exactly getting into the spirit of things.

Nigel ran over to Rachel's cell. "Numbuh 362! Are you all right?"

The blonde girl grinned and nodded once. "I'm fine Numbuh 1. Glad you could make it. How's your team?"

"They're all around the base at the moment—and fine. We're here to get you and the others out of here and restore order to this place." Nigel glanced over at Chad warily. "Unfortunately, I believe your guard knows the combination on the locks."

Chad remained silent.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the older boy. "Chad right?" He tightened the grip on his mustard gun with one hand. The other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out one of Siri's E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. cards. "I don't think you've ever seen one of _these _now have you?"

The teen shook his head. His eyes were suspicious.

"Numbuh 9 wait a minute!" said Rachel. She glanced at Chad meaningfully. "Chad…" She stared at him, her brown eyes wide and anxious. "You don't have to do this anymore. You don't want to right?"

Nigel glanced back and forth between the pair. "Numbuh 362, what's going on?" he asked slowly.

She ignored him. "Chad…" Her eyes were boring into his. "You were always the best there was. You can change this…and save so many kids. Please. It would be…"

"…the right thing to do," he finished slowly. He turned away for a minute, eyeing the bolted fixtures of the base. They seemed so firmly rooted into place like the adults fixated on their war against kid-kind. Never-changing.

_"You don't have to do this anymore."_

"Chad…_please_…"

Nigel and Matt's eyes widened. They had never believed their Supreme Commander could be reduced to begging for help from the enemy. Behind them in the cage, Fanny and the other operatives were gawking.

The older former operative looked back at them—and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

It took about five minutes for Zen and Hoagie to locate the spot where the manual controls for the Computermabob were kept. Once found, Hoagie wasted little time in pushing buttons and turning knobs. He then pulled out his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. (Largely Undercover Nuclear Computer Handles Bologna Or Complicated Komputer Stuff) to uplink to Zen's own book-computer so they could monitor each others' progress. He also pulled out a cheese sandwich he'd remembered packing into the thing the day before. 

_What can I say? I get hungry on the job. _

Zen remained at the other spot, fingers practically flying across his keyboard. The blue glare from various encryption keys flared in front of his glasses.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BLOOP! WHRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!_

Hoagie grinned up into the darkness. "All right! Systems are back online!" he called to the other operative. He closed the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S., its purpose fulfilled.

"Excellent," said Zen. "Then everything should be done rebooting right about…NOW!"

As soon as the words left his lips, the lights flickered and switched back on overhead. Blinking colors emitted from giant Computermabob, along with the words _**Kids Next Door…Function: Normal. Resuming prior instructions…**_

The bespectacled pre-teen smiled. _The Moonbase is ours…for now. _

"Yes!" Hoagie cheered. "We did it!"

_Click. _

Zen felt the sharp head of a pronged weapon pressing against his back. He took a deep breath and turned his head to see who it was.

A teen ninja stood behind him with a tri-pronged staff in his hand. He grinned evilly beneath the metal helmet. "Oh you did it all right." He jabbed Zen again with the staff.

Zen stared back coolly. _I don't see anybody behind him so that means…only one teenager. But still…one is enough to send for backup. _One of his fingers strayed toward a key in his book-computer. _Hmmm…I believe this'll be enough to keep him incapacitated for now. _

_THUNK! _

The teenager's eyes bulged before falling closed. His body sagged forward and sprawled limply onto the floor right beside Zen, revealing Hoagie holding up his B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. Apparently he'd snuck up behind the unsuspecting teen and thwacked his helmet-covered head with it.

"I think he's knocked out cold!" he joked.

The Genius blinked several times.

_Uh…I guess that works too._

* * *

Kayla peered out of the grating of the ventilation shaft the girls had been traveling through. She could see metal walls and several sliding doors outside. "Where the heck d'ya suppose we are?" 

"No idea and we don't have a map to show us the right way," said Naomi. _I'm starting to think my ventilation idea wasn't such a good one. _

"Maps? We don't need a map," said Kuki brightly. She pointed through the grating at two teen ninjas walking down the hall. "They're probably going somewhere important so let's follow them!"

Naomi agreed enthusiastically but Kayla hung back. _Ah don't know. Don't most teenagers tend to do somethin' stupid? _

"C'mon Numbuh 13!" Kuki was already halfway out of the grating. Naomi had hit the floor ahead of her and was creeping behind the teenagers.

Kayla gulped. "C-comin'." She followed Kuki and hopped out of the open grating and onto the floor. Unfortunately, her landing wasn't as graceful as the other girl's. _CRASH!_

The teen ninjas halted in their tracks. "Dude, what was that?" They spun around just in time for Kuki to hit them in the face with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R._WHACK! WHACK!_

"Uh…sorry," Kayla muttered sheepishly, her eyes cast down at the ground. _Ah nearly got us all caught with mah clumsiness. _

She felt the brush of a green sleeve on her shoulder. "Awww, it's okay," Kuki chirped. "These guys were _easy_. Now people like Cree…they might take a little more than just one smack." She winced and helped the redhead to her feet.

Naomi peered around the corner of the hallway. Her brown eyes zeroed in on a large group of teenagers, some in armor and some not, walking toward them. _Quick! Gotta find an exit! _She scanned the corridor that she and the other girls were in. _So many doors…but I don't know what's behind any of them. Should I just pick one? _

"NUMBUH 14, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Naomi looked up to see the doors sliding open and teen ninjas walking out. She tightened her grip on Mr. Snuffles's pudgy belly and darted down the corridor with the teenagers, knocking them down like a pile of ten pins in a bowling alley. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

The other girls wasted no time in following her example. Kuki leaped into the air and bounced across a few of the teenagers' helmet-covered heads. _Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! _"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She landed on the ground and continued to hop and skip, dodging the lasers aimed at her from their weapons.

Kayla glanced at her breathlessly. "How can ya (pant) be so excited at a (pant) time lak this Numbuh 3?" She ducked underneath one of the teenagers and tripped another.

"It's easy!" the other KND agent replied promptly. _THWACK! _Her foot just planted itself onto a teen ninja's face. "Kicking teenage butt is lots of fun! I think I'll add it to my list of hobbies!" She landed on the ground and punched her covered fist against a button on the wall. A pair of sliding elevator doors (camouflaged into the wall) opened and she threw herself into the room behind them. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Kayla slid into the room, her lasso wrapped around Naomi's waist. The redhead yanked her into the room just as the doors were starting to close.

Kayla slumped against the wall. Her cowboy hat fell off her head as she reached over to untie Naomi. The little girl was shaking.

"That was scary Numbuh 13."

"Tell me about it," muttered Kayla darkly. She glanced at Kuki, the most energetic of the trio. "How'd ya know this here elevator wuz gonna be here Numbuh 3?"

Kuki fiddled with the buttons on the panel before pressing one that would hopefully take them to the floor where the Code Module was kept. She smiled. "Eh…I guessed."

The redhead nodded slowly. "But…uh…how are the elevators workin'? Ah thought Numbuh 11 an' Numbuh 2 shut the power off earlier."

Naomi tapped the side of the elevator wall. "Maybe this elevator still belongs to the KND's working system. If that's the case, then it runs on hamster power instead of actual electricity."

"Makes sense."

Kuki smiled and reached into the pockets of her oversized green sweater, pulling out her P.I.P.E.R. "Hello!"

_**"Numbuh 3? Whot's goin' on?"**_

"Oh HI Numbuh 4!" Kuki giggled. "We're on an elevator that's taking us to great mystery!"

_**"…whot?"**_

Naomi leaned into the pipe-shaped walkie-talkie. "She means, she doesn't know where we're going."

_**"WHOT?! Then why are ya even **_**on **_**the elevator?!"**_

Kuki scoffed into the P.I.P.E.R."Well _gee, _we _had _to get away from the teenagers _somewhere!_" The elevator hissed to a stop, the doors opening with a faint _ting. _"Oh we're stopping now. Gotta go Wally!"

_**"Wait! Numbuh 3! That place might be danger—"**_

Click.

* * *

The last of the unconscious teenagers were placed off to the side via Siri pushing them. Abby tried the buttons panel beside the door at the end of the room but it did nothing. She glanced around the room. _I'm not chancing duh escalators in case some othuh teens are up there. An' we need ta go up so duh poles are outta duh question. _She frowned at the door again. _What am I missin'? If duh teenagers are too lazy to bother with complicated buttons, then they must have…wait a minute. _

"Hey Numbuh 10!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you drag one o' those guys over heah?"

Siri looked puzzled but did as her friend asked. With some difficulty, she managed to drag a heavily-armored teenager forward. "What do you want him for?"

In response, Abby picked up the boy's hand and slapped it against the panel; pressing all of the buttons at once.

_**Beep! Beep! You may Proceed…**_

The door slid open.

Siri's eye twitched erratically. "That…was _it?_"

"Yeah." Abby shook her head. "They really are predictable aren't they?" She stuck her head out the door and peered around the corners. "Nobody's heah. Let's move!"

"Okay."

The two girls silently moved down the hallway with their weapons upraised in case an enemy lurked behind hidden doors or platforms. Abby pressed the P.I.P.E.R. to her ear. "Hey Numbuh 1. How is everythang goin' on yo' end?"

_**"Just fine,"**_his voice replied from the speaker. _**"We've managed to get a hold of Numbuh 362 and the other Moonbase officials. Have you reached the Code Module yet?"**_

"Not yet boss. We're tryin' ta find it right now and—" Abby saw a group of teen ninjas running toward them and she flung herself against the wall, catching Siri with her. "Hold that thought. I'll call ya back." She turned off the P.I.P.E.R. "How many o' them do ya see Numbuh 10?"

Siri fingered her E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. cards. "About…five I think. We can take 'em ooooor…" She tossed three cards in the direction of the teenagers. _FLASH! _Light and electricity emitted from the cards as they struck three of the five teens. The two remaining unharmed ones shrieked as their paralyzed teammates collapsed onto them. "There we go."

Abby grinned at her, impressed. "Not bad."

"It's nothing. I'd just as soon avoid fighting if we could," replied the blonde operative. She hurriedly followed Abby down the hallway and turned a sharp corner. Another escalator was traveling up to the second floor and they decided to forgo the danger of being seen on it. They raced up the escalator (two at a time) and emerged onto a darkened floor with strobe lights casting circles everywhere. "Where are we Numbuh 5?"

"…no idea." The other girl's gaze flickered over the strobe lights and streamers lining the ceiling. Empty cans of soda and magazines littered the floor. "Maybe we jus' interrupted a party or somethin'."

Maneuvering around the debris, Siri pointed toward a large door with lights beaming down on it. It practically screamed "important!"

_I think that might be where they're keeping the Code Module. But…shouldn't there be traps around it? _She nudged the spy with her shoulder. "Can you see any traps?"

Abby shouldered her S.C.A.M.P.P. and peered at the door suspiciously. The strobe lights were making it very difficult to see. "I don't…think so." She glared at it as if it were suddenly going to stand up and walk away. "Be on yo' guard jus' in case."

The girls silently crept up on either side of the door. Abby checked around the door's corners for possible hidden cameras. Finding none, she shot the door handle with the S.C.A.M.P.P. and pushed the door open. Siri followed her cautiously but did not fully enter the room.

The next room consisted of a circular floor and walkway suspended by metal beams. Below the beams stretched a long chasm presumably leading to a lower floor. Above them, the ceiling was clear glass with the star-scattered black sky of space visible through it. On the floor was a large table where a monitor was set up with tapes. Beside the table was a suspended platform on top of which the Code Module lay, bathed in greenish light.

_Okay. Lak dat doesn't look totally obvious,_ Abby thought sarcastically. She looked around the room for more security cameras. _Dis is too weird. Why can't I see anythang? An' I can't tell if dis place is bugged either. _

Siri seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her friend because she stayed where she was. She motioned throwing something at the large space separating them from the Code Module.

"I don't think you should waste another E.C.C.E.N.T.R.I.C. girl," Abby mouthed to her.

The blonde raised her arms helplessly. _Then what do you suggest we do? _

Abby stuck her tongue between two teeth, biting down on it. She felt along one end of the wall for hidden panels. Finding none, she slid her hands along the end of the other wall in the way. _Nothin' heah either. _Her golden-brown eyes drifted over to the glowing Code Module. _An' I don't see anything there._

She turned around, gesturing with her fingers for the blonde operative to follow her across the catwalk to the Code Module. Once they reached the other side, they sat down; all the while keeping an eye out for suspicious movement and cameras.

"I guess duh best thang ta do fo' now is wait fo' duh othuhs ta get heah."

Siri nodded, propping her elbows on her knees. "Guess you're right." She gazed at the Code Module. "Do you think the reason why nothing is happening is because Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 2 rebooted the computer mainframe?"

"Probably," replied Abby. "The othuhs should be able ta get in heah no problem the—wait." She frowned at the Code Module. _It can't be but…_ How was it that she was able to see the door _through _the Code Module? Unless…she leaped to her feet. "Numbuh 10, get up!"

"Huh?" Siri struggled to a standing position. "What is it Numbuh 5?"

"It's a—"

_BAM! _

"—trap."

A heavy metal door slammed down onto the only opening leading out of the room. At the same time, the Code Module hologram sparked and then fizzled out.

Both operatives reached for their weapons, standing back to back. Abby raised her S.C.A.M.P.P., pointing it at the chasm in case something flew out. Siri aimed her weapon at the door.

"Put those away before you hurt yourselves."

Abby narrowed her eyes as a figure flew up out of the chasm on jets. She fired off the S.C.A.M.P.P. but the teen dodged around the green laser blasts.

"See what I mean?" The figure landed on the ground, the helmet sinking back into the rest of her costume. It was Cree. "If you can't even aim at the enemy right, you shouldn't be holding that thing."

Siri glared at her. "You're making a mistake in underestimating us Cree. Together, Numbuh 5 and I outnumber you in quantity _and _in skill."

Cree smirked. "We'll just see about that."

"No wait!" Abby reached behind her and shoved Siri aside. "Stay outta this Numbuh 10," she hissed. "_This _one…is personal."

The other operative blinked rapidly. _I guess I wouldn't understand. After all, I've never had siblings…especially ones who ran to the other team. _Siri nodded. _Numbuh 5 has the right to refuse assistance. _

"Good luck then." She turned around and ran to the metal door. _I guess I'll see if I can get this door open. The others will be arriving any minute and the sooner they get in here, the sooner we can reclaim all control of the Moonbase! _

Cree's smirk widened as Abby refused to throw aside her weapon. She positioned herself in a stance, circling around the younger girl. Abby moved along with her. "Y'know, holding a weapon against a weaponless opponent is considered cheating."

"No it's not," said Abby fiercely. "It means yo' bein' creative." She fired the jets of the green light again at her sister.

Cree leaped around them, one hand reaching behind her for her tri-pronged staff. Her eyes met Abby's.

"Then this….should prove interesting."

* * *

**Next Chapter…Log 10—Feuds and Feelings: **The Kids Next Door are almost in the clear as they assume control of their Moonbase once more. A few more obstacles still stand in their way and they'll all have to band together in order to prevent their enemies from staying steps ahead of them. But when the clones begin to make a move, even their enemies will realize just how grave the mistake in making them was. Next time on Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E.! 

"_Remember the bad guys? On those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well, these guys aren't like those guys. They won't exercise restraint just because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance,"—_Helen Parr, The Incredibles

"_This is going to be…delightful,"_—Female Sector Z Operative, Operation Z.E.R.O.

Well true readers I decided to be especially gracious to you all (as well as an attempt to apologize for the long wait) by offering a sneak preview of the very dark sequel to Operation R.E.S.C.U.E. Merry Christmas everyone!

**Activating "KND Kid Scan"...  
Kid Scan Commencing...  
Access Approved**

**Accessing mission archive**

**Mission archive loaded…**

**Accessing file on "Status of Former Operatives of Kids Next Door"**

**File loading…loading…loading…**

**Now downloading preview of Codename: Kids Next Door: Resurrection…**

"_Status report."_

"The predator has captured its prey sir."

_"Casualties?"_

"Among our number: none. Among theirs: seven. Lucky number."

_"Very good. Now…do you have the information?"_

"Yes sir. If all goes according to plan, it won't be long before the next prey is eradicated."

_"Excellent. No failures understood?"_

"Understood sir."

**It had been five years since they were once part of that infamous organization**…

"Seems lak only yesterday we wuz ten years old. Wonder where the time has gone?"

"We all knew we had to grow up eventually."

**They had moved on…seeking fortune and life outside of the constant child battles they used to pursue…**

_We haven't seen each other since…forever. Okay…maybe since Christmas. But all that'll change. _

She placed the picture down and stared off into space, for a moment lost in the memories of the childhood she would never gain back but would never forget.

**They thought the battles were over…they thought things could be normal…but what they never realized…**

At once, the others pulled out machetes, switchblades, and combat knives. The man that had spoken earlier switched on a hand-held saw._WHHHHRRRRRRRR…_

"Let's get to work."

…**was that in one instant…**

"Whoever did that to him…whoever is responsible will pay."  
**  
...they could be wrong…**

"And what will you do?! You don't know who did this. You don't even know if this was some insane ploy or a real murder! What's the point Matt? What's the point of revenge?"

**A few years later...  
**

_Fools. I hope you had a nice time children…because it's not over. I won't stop until every last one of you is wiped out. _She watched them walk down the sidewalk before disappearing into the distance. _The pieces are all laid out…let the games begin._

**Those who once brightened the world with their smiles and childish antics…now walk along that same world in darkness and despair…**

"H-How could you just leave me all alone to deal with this? How do you e-expect me to m-move on? Can't you see…I can't live without you?"

**Those who once fought to protect others now find themselves in a deep rut for losing one of those they sought to protect…**

_There are just some scars that will never heal properly. They'll open up one day or another; it's only a matter of time. _

**But the terror is just beginning…**

It was like a dance; a dance of death.

Burning…spinning…melting…silver and red…gas and liquid…

_Oh God…oh God…_

She wanted to scream but no sound came out. She couldn't even pry her jaws apart.

**Enemies are beginning to materialize…**

"We've never done anything except protect kid-kind. Besides, that's all in the past."

"The past doesn't die Nigel Uno. No matter what you do, you can never run away from what you once were, what you _have _been for most of your young life. The mind can easily forget but the heart never does."

"But we've never done anything to them."

"Everyone has a motive behind their actions. Revenge, pleasure, money, fun…it doesn't matter what the motive is. These assassins want you dead because you are the only people in this world who can stand a chance of stopping them."

**Deadly revelations will come to the forefront…**

_Maybe in another time…another place…there would be room for happiness and sanity. But…it could never be now. _

She turned her wrist over and gazed at the ancient scars slashed into her pale flesh. They were meant to be fatal.

_I should never have come back. I should _never _have come back._

**And now...those who retained their memories must recall their past skills in order to protect themselves and those they love...**

"I feel so tired…burdened with all of this. I've never felt this helpless before, not even in the past."

"Oh yes you have—plenty o' times. But no matter what happened, you always looked out fo' everybody. You may no longer be our leader now, but yo' still our leader in mind, body, an' spirit."

**Naomi…**

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm giving you guys a chance."

**Kayla…**

"Sorry that ya'll had ta go through so much trouble without us around. But here we are now; ready ta give 'em a run fer their money."

**Eric…**

"It's about time we stopped sitting in the sidelines."

**Zen…**

"It's true there were some members chosen to protect the organization after the decommissioning, but those memories either faded away in time or those same people are now dead. We're different because we never volunteered to protect the KND after our time was up. We wanted normal lives but our memories included. Unlike the others, we remember all of our skills and our exploits and we're alive. They know that; that's why they want to annihilate us."

**Siri…**

"When you learn the truth…when you all learn the truth…I hope you understand. Everything I've done…everything I'm going to do…it's what's meant to be. So please for your sake…you have to let me go."

**Matt…**

"You said you're not strong enough by yourself…but are you strong enough when you're with us?"

**Abby…**

"We've got everythang ta gain an' everythang ta lose. Times lak this….really gotta suck bein' us."

**Wally…**

"Ah hafta do whot's roight…for all o' us…"

**Kuki…**

"None of us is useless. We're all good for something."

**Hoagie…**

"You're the sole thing that's kept me living for so long."

**Nigel…**

"If there's one mistake no one should make with me, it's making me angry. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. Nobody."

**This is not a tale of imagination and false fantasy. This is a tale of true bravery and true friendship. This is a tale of loyalty and love, of fatality and survival, of hope and redemption. **

"It doesn't matter who my victims are. I may be committing a sin but you brought it upon yourselves. We all sin…and we all have to die of something. Just be grateful that _I _was the one who brought about your death and not your own stupidity."

**Codename: Kids Next Door: Resurrection…coming soon! **


End file.
